RecuerdoReencuentro
by Vfor
Summary: dos corazones son separados,pero nadie puede cambiar los sentimientos- Faberry
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en este colegio, la verdad no me interesa mucho si es un buen día o no, mis padres están hablando con el director, nos trasladamos a esta ciudad porque yo ya no podía seguir en un lugar lleno de recuerdos, mis papis tomaron esa decisión y ante eso no me negué, ya no tengo voluntad propia, no me importa mucho las decisiones que tomen sobre mi.

Por lo menos no vine sola a este colegio, mi amigo Finn también me acompaña, el decidió cambiarse de lugar para no alejarse de mi, bueno es que el tiene un enamoramiento hacia mi persona pero sus sentimientos no los puedo corresponder, ¡! vaya las cosas de la vida ¡!, cuando uno piensa que lo tiene todo y que has tocado el cielo, viene alguien y te derrumba te hace conocer el infierno de un golpe, descubres que cualquier persona puede lastimarte sin tener derecho alguno. ¿Has sentido alguna vez que te han arrancado el corazón? o ¿sentiste la muerte en tu interior sin estarlo físicamente? Yo si.

Durante el día Finn y yo tomamos las mismas clases para sentirnos acompañados, el era un buen amigo eso tengo que reconocerlo. Cuando caminábamos por los pasillos buscando nuestros casilleros, nos detuvimos frente a un cartel que decía _CLUB GLEE NECESITA NUEVOS INTEGRANTES_, Finn estaba un poco emocionado, le encantaba la idea de estar en grupo de canto, y yo bueno… me gustaba cantar, me encantaba dedicarle canciones a una persona, yo tenia un mundo con el ser mas bello del mundo podíamos pasar horas infinitas cantando y mirándonos a los ojos, teníamos una canción que era nuestra, yo se la dedique y decidimos que seria solo para nosotras como melodía a nuestro amor éramos unas niñas pero conocíamos ese sentimiento, el momento fue maravilloso, pero… bueno después decidí dejar todo eso atrás y no e vuelto cantar con otra persona con la misma pasión que lo hacia, luego conocí a Finn y el trato de animar un poco mas mi vida aunque no lo logro, me faltaba algo, o alguien a decir verdad ella era mi aire, mi corazón le dedicaba cada latido, cada pulsación de mi cuerpo era por ella y todo mi ser le pertenecía a ella, pero la alejaron de mi, y ese músculo que late dentro de mi se fue con ella, hay fue cuando sentí el dolor mas fuerte dentro de mi, llore como nunca lo había hecho por nada ni por nadie, llore por días, semanas y meses, aunque no lo creas lo hago hasta el día de hoy, cuando estoy en mi cama sola la recuerdo y ese dolor vuelve a mi como si estuviera pasando otra vez ese momento, cuando la vi alejarse de mi en ese auto, mire sus ojos verdes que se hundían en un llanto profundo y gritándome que nunca me iba a olvidar, fue el momento exacto en el que sentí que estaba en el infierno, que me estaban destrozando el alma y yo le grite lo mas fuerte que daba mi garganta con el impulso que le daba mi corazón le jure que siempre la iba a querer y después de eso corrí detrás pensando que podía alcanzarla pero caí, caí rendida, el llanto, el dolor que sentía en mi pecho era demasiado fuerte, y me dije a mi misma que la iba a encontrar cueste lo que cueste, pero lamentablemente hasta el día de hoy no he podido.

Luego de haber leído el cartel con mi amigo nos dirigimos a hablar con el profesor el Sr. Shuester y nos cito a la tarde para que nos reuniéramos junto con los demás integrantes yo acepte porque Finn me lo pidió, además era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el.

Bien llego la tarde, ya era hora de irnos al Club Glee, entramos a una sala en donde se encontraban varios chicos sentados, no me atreví a mirarlos me sentí un poco temerosa así que fuimos directo con el profesor, el nos saludo amablemente y les dijo que nos íbamos a integrar al grupo, por un momento levante la mirada y vi a una chica rubia que al parecer no noto mi presencia o quizás no le interesaba lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba concentrada escribiendo en un cuaderno que tenia sobre sus piernas así que se levanto a mirarnos.

Finn se presento y era mi turno _hola a todos mi nombre es Rachel Berry gusto en conocerlos _y fue hay cuando ella levanto su mirada y me vio fijamente, mi corazón se detuvo, mis pulmones se olvidaron de respirar y mi cuerpo se paralizo, cuando me vio estoy completamente segura de que ella sintió lo mismo, habían mas personas pero yo solo quería correr hacia ella, y me pregunto que será lo que pasa por su mente en este preciso instante.

Otro día mas de clases, todos andan felices por el colegio, todos menos yo, no tengo porque sentirme feliz, ese sentimiento me lo arrebataron, yo llegue a ser la persona mas feliz del mundo hasta que me desangre por dentro. Ahora voy camino al entrenamiento, creo que es el único lugar en donde puedo sacar toda la rabia que llevo dentro de mi, soy la capitana así que hay situaciones en donde me desquito con las personas.

Donde voy siempre estoy acompañada por Brittany y Santana, ellas son mis amigas, aunque sinceramente no quiero estar acompañada por ellas, quiero sentir cerca a otra persona, quiero recuperar lo que me quitaron, quiero besarla, necesito verla, siempre he deseado estar con ella, cada vez que estoy en las duchas me pongo a llorar, hay nadie nota mis lagrimas por el agua que cae en las regaderas, me gustaría gritar con toda la fuerza que me queda, me gustaría sentir mi corazón latir nuevamente por estar con ella, pero este no late para mi, no me pertenece, yo solo tengo un músculo que me ayuda a que mi cuerpo no se desplome, el corazón en si se quedo con ella, mis ganas de vivir, yo respiraba por ella, y ahora no tengo porque, cada vez que pienso en ella siento que mi pecho se desgarra por dentro, hubiera preferido mil veces que mi quitaran la vida antes de tener una sin la persona mas hermosa del mundo, mi princesa la dueña de mis latidos, cada célula de mi cuerpo la pedía a gritos pero siempre hay alguien que se siente con derecho a negársela.

Caí de rodillas en la ducha por el dolor que siento en mi pecho, ya no había nadie para ver mi dolor, nunca me dejaron volver para buscarla, por dios ¿Por qué tuve que conocer las 2 caras del amor?, estar en el cielo por estar enamorada de ella y sentir la muerte por estar enamorada y no poder estar con ella. Odio la ultima imagen que tengo de mi princesa, corría detrás del auto, gritándome que siempre me iba a querer y luego callo, quise bajarme con el auto andando pero las manos de mi hermano me obligaron a quedarme dentro.

Quería dejar de respirar para morir en ese momento, odiaba a mi familia a mi madre por lo que estaba haciendo, nunca la olvide.

Era hora del Club Glee, como siempre Santana y Brittany me acompañaban ellas también estaban el grupo, me senté rápidamente y busque mi cuaderno especial, de pronto llega el profesor y creo que luego entras dos personas mas no se no me interesa saber lo que sucede, yo estaba escribiendo recuerdos, pensamientos canciones todo lo que sea que me la recuerde, ella era mi musa pero existía en mi mente, hasta ese momento, cuando de pronto escuche _mi nombre es Rachel Berry_, levante mi cabeza para mirarla como por reflejo y oh por dios, mi corazón dejo de latir, mi cuerpo no me respondía, mi vida estaba parada en frente de mi mirándome, mis ganas de vivir se estaba presentando, la dueña de mi corazón había aparecido, mi princesa esta aquí, y yo no me podía mover vamos Quinn vamos Quinn Fabray reacciona corre, abrázala, bésala.

6 años atrás….

-¡! Papá voy a juntarme con Quinn nos vemos al rato ¡!-

-¡! Ok hija pero no vuelvas tan tarde y saluda a Quinn de mi parte ¡!-

-¡! Si yo le digo, oye dile a mi papi que no se coma mi chocolate ¡!-

-¡!bien hija yo me encargo ahora vete con tu amiga ¡!-

Por fin voy a ver a Quinn, siempre nos juntamos en nuestra casita del árbol, la construimos juntas y con un poco de ayuda de mis papis, ella llego hace unos cuantos meses a este lugar, topamos en el colegio, nos hicimos amigas y ahora no nos podemos separar, que te puedo decir ella es un ángel, es la niña mas hermosa que mis ojos han podido ver, revoluciono mi vida, yo soy bastante tranquila, ella es aventurera, me enseño a acampar, a apreciar cada detalle de la vida, es inteligente sabe muchas cosas, siempre estoy aprendiendo algo nuevo con ella, es perfecta ¿físicamente? es la rubia mas bella del mundo, es la dueña de unos ojos que son capaz de derretir al mas frío de los iceberg y tiene una sonrisa que me conquista el corazón , es penoso pero estoy enamorada de ella, el amor no tiene edad lo acabo de descubrir, me gustaría gritarle mis sentimientos para que lo escuche bien, pero no me atrevo.

Creo que aun no a llegado al bosque, no puedo subir a la casita si no esta ella, la ultima vez me caí, Quinn no había llegado todavía y cuando vino tuve que prometerle que nunca mas subiría hasta que ella no llegara para ayudarme, ups creo que hay viene y se ve hermosa la luz del sol le hace lucir como un verdadero ángel.

-¡!mamá voy con Rachel nos vemos luego ¡!-

-¡! No me gusta que te juntes tano con esa niñita, ella y su familia no son un buen ejemplo ¡!-

-¡! Vuelvo mas tarde mamá ¡!-

Como odio cuando habla así de Rachel, ella no la conoce, me desespera cuando dice cosas feas de mi amiga. Rachel es muy buena, es hermosa, tiene unos ojitos de color chocolate y con lo que me gusta el chocolate, me gusta cuando ríe es la persona mas bella que pisa la tierra, es mi única amiga, cuando estoy con ella las horas pasan tan rápido, siempre estamos cantando, ella canta precioso mi corazón late fuerte cuando ella lo hace, estoy enamorada de ella la quiero para mi, pero no se si ella me aceptaría, sus amigas no me aceptan y me da miedo de que ellas nos puedan separar.

Espero que no haya subido a la casita, la ultima vez me la encontré tirada en el suelo y casi me da un ataque, no me gusta que sufra o que se haga daño.

Me esta esperando, no puedo creer lo bella que se ve, sentada a los pies del árbol esperándome a mi solo a mi.

-¡! Rach princesa estas aquí ¡!-

-¡! Quinn ya te estabas tardando ¡!-

-¡!perdón, pase por esto, es para ti¡!-

-¡! Gracias Quinn, bueno yo te traje tu flor favorita y una paletita sabor frutilla ¡!-

Rachel es adorable ella es la única que sabe cual es mi flor favorita y el sabor que me gusta.

Mis chocolates favoritos, Quinn siempre me trae chocolates, si mi papi se como lo que hay en casa por lo menos tengo estos.

Subimos a la casita, por supuesto ayude a mi princesa para que no cayera nuevamente y le propuse que cantáramos, yo tenia mi guitarra hay, yo tocaba mientras ella cantaba.

-¡!¿ que te parece si cantamos dog days are over?¡!-

-¡! Perfecto mas te vale que toques bien la guitarra ¡!-

-¡! Eso no me lo tienes que pedir ¡!-

La tarde fue hermosa, Quinn estaba tocando la guitarra mientras yo cantaba, se veia tan linda cuando lo hacia, sus manos eran delicadas, sus bellas manos tocaban a la perfección el instrumento, cuando estaba con ella me olvidaba de todos los malos ratos que tuve que pasar con Amy y Mónica, esas chicas eran odiosas cuando hablaban mal de mi Quinn.

-¡! Rach quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Qué paso con tus amigas? Ya no te he visto junto a ellas ¡!- _espero que ya no sean tus amigas_

-¡! Nada solo me enoje con ellas ¡!- _no me sigas preguntando por favor  
><em>-¡! ¿Porque? te hicieron algo? ¿Te molestaron? ¡!- _mas les vale que no le hayan hecho algo a Rach porque voy ahora mismo y les parto la cara_

-¡! Nada … solo es … que empezaron a decir cosas feas de ti y yo les dije que hablaran así que eres mi mejor amiga!¡- _por favor déjalo de hay, no sigas preguntando que me voy a tener que declarar ante ti_

-¡! ¿es verdad lo que dijiste? ¿Enserio soy tu mejor amiga?¡!- _dime que si, dime que si_

-¡!Quinn yo no se como te lo tomes pero… yo te quiero mucho y no de la forma que tu crees¡!- diossss ya se lo estoy diciendo

-¡! ¿Cómo? No entiendo ¡!- _seguramente no me quiere tanto como yo pensé_

-¡! Quinn te quiero demasiado, me gustas mucho eres la persona mes bella por dentro y obviamente por fuera ¡!- saldría corriendo de aquí pero para mi suerte se me ocurrió decirle esto en una casita del árbol que esta a 3 metros de altura

-¡! Rach… yo.. .. tu… yo también te quiero Rachel de la misma forma que tu¡!- me quiere, me quiere

-¡! Quinn ¿y ahora que hacemos?¡!-

-¡! Rachel, quiero besarte, pero … yo… nunca e besado¡!- _espero que ella tampoco _

-¡! Quinn yo nunca le e dado un beso a nadie ¡!- _me están sudando las manos, mi estomago esta raro siento un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo_

-¡! Princesa cierra los ojos, confía en mi ¡!-_¿servirá de algo esa película romántica que vi el otro día?_

Rachel ya los cerro, que bella es, me acercare lentamente, sus labios son tan tibios, son suavecitos y su aroma a fresa, quisiera comérmela a besos, ¿Qué hago muevo un poco mas los labios? ¿Me seguirá el ritmo? Estoy tratando de besar como lo vi en esa película, diossss ella esta haciendo lo mismo, me voy a desmayar, el primer beso de mi vida con la persona que mas quiero esto debe ser el paraíso, no me quiero despegar de su boca.

Quinn besa tan bien, estoy tratando de seguir lo que ella hace, madre mía sus labios son suaves, soy yo o su corazón esta latiendo rápido y fuerte, todo en ella es perfecto, este momento es inexplicable, quiero estar así por siempre.

_¿Qué por que se separo?_

-¡! Rach princesa ¿quieres ser mi novia? ¡!- _que sea un si por favor, ahora no puedo vivir sin ella_

-¡! Si si si si si, si quiero Quinn, seré tu novia y cuando seamos grandes se lo diremos al mundo y nos casaremos ¡!- _siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii soy la novia de Quinn Fabray_

Esto es lo mejor, Rachel Berry es mi novia

Las niñas sellaron su amor con un ultimo beso, caminaron hacia sus hogares tomadas de la mano sentían una felicidad que no creían que otro ser pudiese sentirlo en el mundo.

-¡! Princesa nos vemos mañana en la escuela ¡!-

-¡! Quinn no te olvides de mi ¡!-

-¡! Nunca Rach, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo ¡!-

Se despidieron y cada una se fue a su casa.

Al otro día en el colegio.

-¡! Así que te volviste a juntar con la loca ¡!-

-¡! Ya te dije que no le digas así a Quinn Amy ¡!- _maldición ¿porque me las tengo que encontrar a ellas?_

-¡! Rachel como no entiendes que ella no te conviene, a ella nadie la quiere por tonta ¡!-

-¡! MIRA MONICA VUELVES A DECIR ESO Y TE PARTO LA CARA ¡!- _estoy segura de que no podré aguantarme si sigue diciendo eso_

-¡! Pero si es cierto Rachel nadie la quiere NA DIE entiende ¡!-

-¡! Yo la quiero y eso le basta y le sobra a Quinn que te quede claro ¡!- _rayos ya le pegue en la cara, lo sabia y no me aguante _

-¡! Esto no se va a quedar así Rachel Berry ¡!-

-¡! Has lo que quieras llorona ¡!- _estoy en problemas con mis papis_

-¡! Rachel ¿Qué paso? ¡!

-¡! Quinn por fin te veo ¡!- _siii llego mi novia, y se ve hermosa_

-¡! Rach ¿Por qué discutías con el parcito ese? ¡!- _odio que se le acerquen a mi novia que se ve tan linda con su vestido_

-¡!nada no te preocupes, le di un golpe por pesada, pero creo que estaré en problemas con mis papas !¡-

-¡! Creo que no soy una buena influencia para ti mi pequeña princesa, que yo sepa tu no te andas agarrando a golpes con la gente ¡!-

-¡! Si, pero no puedo dejar que anden hablando mal de mi novia en mi presencia ¡!-

-¡! ¿Fue por mi?-

-¡! Si pero ya no hablemos de eso mi Quinn ¡!-

-¡! Esta bien eee ¿aun me quieres? ¡!-

-¡! Claro que si, y tu ¿aun no te olvidas de mi?¡!-

-¡! Nunca Rach, nunca, nunca ¡!-

Quinn se acerca al oído de Rachel y le susurra -¡! Te adoro mi princesa, y nunca te olvidaría, eres y serás mi novia para siempre ¡!-

Rachel se acerco al oído de Quinn y le susurra tiernamente acompañado sus palabras con un abrazo-¡! Te quiero Quinn, eres mi pequeño ángel y mas te vale que seas mi novia para siempre ¡!- ambas se dieron un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¡! Será mejor que entremos a clases Rach ¡!-

Esa tarde Rachel fue citada a la dirección por lo sucedido con Mónica, luego de eso se fue junto con sus padres a casa sin poder despedirse de Quinn.

-¡! Hija ¿Qué fue lo que paso con esa niña? Tu no eres una persona

agresiva ¡!-

-¡! Papi ella se lo merecía, empezó a decir cosas feas sobre Quinn y no me gusta que hablen así de ella, además yo se lo advertí, le dije claramente que si lo volvía a decir yo le pegaba, no dejo de hacerlo y yo cumplí con mi advertencia

-¡! Bueno hija entiendo lo que sientes por Quinn ya me lo habías dicho, pero no puedes andar golpeando a la gente ¡!-

-¡! Yo la quiero demasiado papa y no pude evitarlo pero no se volverá a repetir¡!-

-¡! Bueno hija me parece bien, Rachel me gustaría saber en que estas tu con Quinn ¡!-

-¡! Papa te lo digo si me prometes no decírselo a nadie, bueno a papi si pero a nadie mas ¡!-

-¡! Hijita te lo prometo, por favor dime ¡!-

-¡! Papa es enserio, si se lo dices a alguien juro que te escondo tus cremas ¡!-

-¡! Rachel por favor ¿Cómo puedes dudar así de mí? ¡!- mas me vale quedarme callado, porque esta niña es de armas tomar y mis cremas son bastante caras

-¡! Papa Quinn y yo … somos… novias¡!-

-¡! ¿Enserio? Hija me alegro, a mi me gusta como es esa niña así que tienes mi apoyo y estoy seguro que el de tu papi también ¡!-

-¡! Papa pero es algo a escondidas, no sabemos como reaccione su mamá al parecer no le agrado mucho ¡!-

-¡! No creo que reaccione muy bien, se ve que es muy conservadora ¡!-

-¡! Papa yo quiero estar con ella para siempre ¡!-

-¡! Hija me alegro de que sientas esas cosas tan bellas pero trata de no aferrarte tanto a alguien, no quiero que sufras hija ¡!-

-¡! Eso no pasara papa, pero solo no me abandones ¡!-

-¡! Eso no me lo tienes que pedir, siempre estaré hay ¡!-

-¡! Te quiero papa ¡!

-¡! Yo a ti hija ¡!-

Pasaron los días y ellas seguían disimulando su inocente relación, era un amor tan puro, el más tierno de los sentimientos.

Era día domingo y se juntaron, Rachel tenia preparada una canción para dedicársela a su novia, ya estaban juntas en la casita del árbol.

-¡! Quinn, me gustaría cantarte algo ¡!-

-¡! ¿a mi? Me encantaría escucharte ¡!- _oh me va a cantar me va a cantar_

-¡! Si es para ti, dame un segundo ¡!- _y ¿donde guarde mi papelito? Siempre pierdo las cosas_

-¡! Rach ¿Qué buscas?¡!-

-¡! Es que tenia escrita la canción en un papelito ¡!- _rayos me puse nerviosa, si por fin aquí esta_

-¡! ¿lo encontraste?¡!-

-¡! Si, ahora pon atención, se llama The Only exception, espero que te guste ¡!-

Rachel canto la canción con la mano en el corazón, Quinn sentía que el mundo se detuvo, cuando la niña acabo de cantar Quinn se puso de pie y corrió a darle un abrazo fuerte y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

-¡! Rach princesa, hagamos que esta canción sea nuestra ¿Qué me dices? ¡!-

-¡! Bien, me gusta la idea ¡!- _yo quería proponerle lo mismo_

Cada vez que se reunían en la casita del árbol cantaban juntas la canción, era de ellas y de nadie más, Rachel era un poco mas sensible y siempre se le caían un par de lagrimas pero Quinn estaba hay para abrazarla.

La semana pasó y Rachel necesitaba pedirle ayuda a su papa, tenía una idea.

-¡! ¿Papa? ¡!-

-¡! Dime hija ¡!

-¡! Papa me gustaría darle algo a Quinn ¡!-

-¡! ¿Algo como que? ¡!-

-¡! No se papa algo como símbolo de nuestro amor ¡!-

-¡! ¿Tienes algo en mente? ¡!- _espero que si_

-¡! Podría ser un dije en forma de corazón y que en la parte de atrás diga R y Q por siempre ¡!

-¡! Eso seria para llevarlo en el cuello ¿cierto? ¡!- _se enamoro mi pequeña_

-¡! Si papa, yo quiero que lo lleve siempre para que no se olvide de mi ¡!-

-¡! Esta bien, vamos ahora mismo haber si encontramos algo ¡!-

Rachel estaba emocionada por gesto de su papá, fueron juntos a la joyería y la niña escogió dos corazoncitos de plata, pidió que le agregara atrás lo que ella quería. Su padre se comprometió a pasar a buscar los dijes en la tarde, Rachel daba brinquitos de felicidad.

Al otro día Rachel tenía consigo su cajita con los dijes, estaba esperando a que su novia llegara.

Hay viene mi Quinn, como siempre se ve linda, la extrañaba tanto.

-¡! Rach princesa te extrañe tanto ¡!-

-¡! Yo también mi Quinn, me estaba desesperando sin tus ojos ¡!- _tus ojos, tus labios, tu nariz, tus manos, todo, te necesito completita_

Rachel están hermosa, me encanta que se ruborice cuando la beso, la adoro.

-¡! A por cierto Quinny emm ¡!- _¿Cómo se lo doy? ¿Que le digo? ¿y si no le gusta?_

-¡! ¿Que pasa Rach? Tus manos están sudando ¡!- _¿Por qué esta tan nerviosa? ¿Querrá terminar conmigo? Que no sea eso por favor_

-¡! Quinn quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes, es como un símbolo de nuestro amor ¡!- _ok y ahora ¿donde guarde la maldita caja? Siempre me pasa lo mismo, por fin aquí esta_

-¡! ¿Una cajita? ¡!-

-¡! No mi Quinn, mira son dos dijes uno para ti y el otro es mío ¡!- _espero que le guste_

-¡! Princesa son hermosos ¿que dice? ¡!

¡!- léelo tu ojala no te moleste ¡!- _por dios estoy que me desmayo, tal vez me pase con lo que le puse atrás_

-¡! **R y Q por siempre** oh Rach ¡!-

-¡! ¿No te gusto? Perdón ¡!-

-¡! Me encanta princesa, es lo mas lindo que me han dado en la vida parte de tus besos ¡!- _no lo puedo creer, ella esta tan enamorada como yo de ella quiero llorar de alegría_

-¡! Quinn el mío lo llevare por siempre desde hoy, no me lo quitare nunca ¡!-

-¡! Rach te prometo que nunca me lo sacare, lo llevare conmigo para siempre, te adoro Rachel ¡!-

-¡! Yo también mi Quinn, no podría vivir sin ti ¡!-

Esto ha sido lo mejor de mi vida ahora tengo que acompañar a Rachel a su casa ya es tarde, no quiero dejarla, la extraño demasiado cuando no la tengo cerca.

Cuando las niñas se separaron, sintieron algo extraño, tuvieron miedo de que ese momento pudiese ser el último pero ninguna dijo nada.

Quinn llego a su casa en donde se encontraba su madre un poco molesta, porque su hija pasaba demasiado tiempo con Rachel.

-¡! Quinn ve a empacar tus cosas mañana nos vamos de este pueblo ¡!-

La niña sintió que algo se había paralizado en su interior y no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, su hermano estaba con unas maletas listas.

-¡! ¿Que? ¿Por qué? ¡!- _díganme que es mentira_

- ¡! Mira hija, estas demasiado cerca del mal ejemplo y no me gusta que estén con esa niña Rachel, así que mañana mismo nos vamos de aquí ¡!-

.¡! No mamá yo no me voy de aquí ¡!- _no voy a dejar a Rachel_

-¡! Tu solo obedece niña, estoy harta de que hagas lo que quieras ¡!-

-¡! No mamá entiende yo no me iré, si tu quieres irte anda vete junto a mi hermano yo me quedare aquí ¡!-

-¡! Tu harás lo que yo diga, soy tu madre y tomo las decisiones, tu solo eres una niña malcriada ahora vete a tu cuarto ¡!-

-¡! No me iré, yo me quedare con Rachel y punto ¡!-

-¡! Tu no volverás a ver a esa niña, es solo una amiga mas que tendrás que dejar, una amiga que nunca me gusto para ti y es por eso que nos vamos también de este lugar ¡!-

-¡! No mamá entiende maldita sea Rachel no es solo mi amiga ella es mi novia y no la dejare nunca ¡!-

La mujer la miro con ira y le dio una cachetada a su hija.

-¡! Tu no puedes estar con una chica, ahora con mas razón que nunca nos iremos de aquí, te colocare en un colegio en donde aprendas como deben ser las cosas, estarás en un colegio católico encerrada hasta que aprendas ¡!-

-¡! No puedes hacer eso ¡!-

-¡! Claro que puedo y lo voy hacer ¡!-

La mujer tomo a su hija por el brazo y la llevo a su pieza, la metió y luego cerro la puerta con llave, si exacto la dejo encerrada.

Quinn sentía que el mundo se le venia abajo, estaba angustiada quería salir corriendo hacia Rachel pero no podía salir de la pieza, todo se estaba derrumbando y solo pudo llorar.

Rachel estaba intranquila esa noche, no sabia porque, pero sentía una presión en su pecho, no entendía nada, así que solo trato de quedarse dormida.

Al otro día temprano, la mujer estaba esperando a Quinn en el auto, la niña bajo puso su maleta en el vehiculo y cuando vio la oportunidad salio corriendo en dirección a la casa de Rachel, corrió tan rápido como pudo quería llegar y mirarla por ultima vez, abrazarla, decirle cuanto la amaba.

Rachel estaba hablando con sus papas cuando vio a Quinn que corría hacia su casa y salio lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡! Rachel, Rachel, ¡!

-¡! Quinn ¿Qué pasa? ¡!

-¡! Mi mamá me quiere llevar lejos, me quiere alejar de ti Rachel y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo perdóname por favor princesa ¡!- Quinn estaba destrozada, lloraba como nunca el dolor se veía en sus ojos.

-¡! No Quinn dime que es mentira por favor ¡!- Rachel estaba temblando, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte por el miedo de perder a Quinn

-¡! Princesa perdóname, mi mamá debe estar a punto de llegar, no te quiero dejar Rachel, no me quiero ir, no puedo estar sin ti ¡!- la niña se aferro fuerte de Rachel dándole un abrazo tan fuerte luego de eso le dio un beso en los labios era el ultimo beso que le estaba dando al ser que mas amaba en la tierra y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Rachel estaba destrozada en sus labios se sentían las lagrimas de ambas que caían, pero fueron bruscamente separadas por la madre de Quinn que había llegado por su hija, los padres de Rachel trataban de que la mujer reaccionara pero era imposible la mujer estaba decidida a separar esos dos corazones que latían al mismo ritmo, metió por la fuerza a Quinn en el auto y le dijo a su otro hijo que no la dejara salir.

Quinn no paraba de llorar y se pego al vidrio del auto mirando a Rachel.

-¡! No Quinn, no se la lleve por favor, no se la lleve ¡! – gritaba con desesperación la niña corriendo detrás del auto

-¡! Rachel nunca te voy a olvidar nunca ¡!- grito la joven lo mas fuerte que pudo su garganta y sus ojos de inundaron de lagrimas su corazón dolía, su pecho se apretaba, le costaba respirar pero asi y todo aun seguía viendo a Rachel

-¡! Quinn siempre te voy a querer, Quinn ¡!. Grito Rachel sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraba, cayo al suelo rendida por el dolor en su pecho, era demasiado la tristeza que sentía, vio por ultima vez a Quinn que ya se perdía junto con el auto.

-¡! Dios se cayo déjenme salir ¡!- la chica estaba dispuesta a bajarse del auto aunque estuviese andando pero su hermano la sujeto y no la dejo acercarse a la puerta

-¡! Te amo princesa ¡!- fue lo ultimo que logro decir entre tanta lagrima

-¡! Puedes separarnos, pero nunca cambiaras lo que yo siento por ella, ¿te quedo claro?¡!- dijo Quinn sin dejar de mirar por la ventana ya no podía ver a Rachel, nunca pensó que se podía ser tan feliz y de un momento a otro se podría llegar a sufrir tanto, quería morir en ese momento, odiaba tanto a su madre, no quería estar sin Rachel, su corazón se quedo con su princesa ahora lo único que tenia era el dije colgado en su cuello y se aferro tanto como pudo -¡! Nunca te voy a olvidar te lo prometo Rachel ¡!- ya no podía ver nada, las lagrimas no la dejaban, no sabia como controlar el inceso dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero tenia la esperanza de que algún día podría buscarla y estar nuevamente con ella.

-¡! Se la llevo, se la llevo papa, ¿Por qué? ¡!- Rachel estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando, su padre la abrazaba

-¡! ¿Por qué? Papá ¿Por qué? Yo la amo ¡!- Rachel estaba quedando sin aire, su corazón se había roto, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-¡! Vamos a casa hija ¡!-

-¡! Papá se llevaron a la persona que amaba, me la arrebataron, no quiero vivir sin ella, no puedo ¡!- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer desmayada.

Tiempo presente

En el salón de coro, había varios jóvenes, pero solo existían dos corazones desesperados que latían nuevamente al mismo ritmo.

-_Es Quinn es ella, esta aquí, se ve hermosa, no lo puedo creer, quiero abrazarla, pero mi cuerpo no me responde, ¿se acordara de mi?_

_- es ella, mi princesa, Rachel,¿ que hago? Quiero correr y abrazarla, pero no se si ella me recuerde, la amo tanto y estuve esperando este momento, y ahora no me puedo mover-_

Rachelsaco su dije que tenia debajo de su polera y se lo mostró a lo lejos a Quinn, esta hizo lo mismo mostrándole que también lo llevaba consigo, ambas sintieron como las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Quinn se levanto de su silla sin importarle el resto del mundo y corrió para abrazar a Rachel que aun estaba parada al lado del profesor, se aferro a ella, no quería dejarla ir, y Rachel respondió al abrazo con desesperación.

-¡! Nunca te olvide mi princesa ¡!- dijo la joven llorando con desesperación

-¡! Nunca te deje de querer Quinn ¡!- Rachel estaba hundida en el llanto

Nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero todos sintieron ganas de llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen

La tengo de nuevo atrapada en mis brazos, no la dejare ir, no me separare nunca mas de mi princesa, mi corazón se siente vivo nuevamente, diosss necesitaba esto, su aroma, su abrazo, un abrazo que se hace eterno, su respiración cerca de mi, sus lagrimas en mi cuello me hacen mirarla a los ojos, necesito hablar con ella, quiero escuchar todo lo que a vivido durante estos años, quiero oír su voz, quiero deslumbrarme con su sonrisa, pero tengo que decirle que salgamos del salón de coro, pero no me quiero separar de ella.

Mi Quinn por fin, no se como pude sobrevivir sin esto, quiero llorar pero de alegría, ya lo estamos haciendo, ambas estamos con lagrimas en nuestros rostros, son las mismas que tuvimos cuando nos vimos por ultima vez, con la misma desesperación, con las mismas ansias de no querer separarnos, y ahora nadie me la puede quitar, nadie se la puede llevar no lo permitiré una segunda vez, ahora soy capaz de pelear con el mundo entero por ella.

- ¿Rachel?- _por fin puedo hablarle, es…. es tan hermosa ya no es una niña, ahora es una adolescente y su belleza es sorprendente, sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos, ese color chocolate hace que mis piernas tiemblen como lo hacían antes._

-Quinn, tenemos que hablar, quiero hablar contigo, quiero no se , solo quiero estar contigo, te quiero Quinn- _gracias, gracias destino, quiero tenerla así para siempre, tengo tantos sentimientos en estos momentos, solo ella a podido hacer que mi interior se estremezca nuevamente, el contacto con su cuerpo me recuerda la primera vez que nos besamos._

- Rachel princesa tenemos que salir de aquí- _Solo quiero estar con ella y disfrutarla verla a los ojos y que nadie nos interrumpa. _

El salón se había convertido en un silencio profundo solo se escuchaban las palabras de las jóvenes, el resto de los chicos estaban asombrados por la reacción de Quinn, ella no era así con nadie nunca abrazo a nadie, nunca se le vio llorar por alguien, ella era la persona mas fría que existía en el mundo, esa era la imagen que los chicos tenían de la capitana de las cheerios.

_¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Porque Quinn la abrazaba tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que ella llorara tanto por alguien? _Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por las mentes de los demas que estaban en el salón.

_¿Qué pasa con Rachel? ¿Por qué están llorando? ¿Se conocen? ¿Por qué esa chica la abraza con tanta desesperación? Esto no me gusta, Rachel nunca me abrazo así, ¿Por qué a ella si? No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí y espero que Rachel me lo explique._ Era lo que pensaba Finn en ese momento

- Lamento tener que interrumpirlas pero ya tendrán tiempo para hablar, ahora Quinn….. por favor, Rachel tiene que demostrarnos su calidad vocal, Quinn vuelve a tu lugar -

_¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no me quiero sentar, yo quiero estar así, no puede ser, no me quiero separar de mi princesa, maldición estamos en el salón, y me tengo que alejar otra vez de ella._

-Quinn tengo que cantar, para poder estar en el Club - _tengo la canción perfecta para este momento y la voy a cantar con el corazón, se la voy a cantar a ella una vez mas._

-Princesa no te quiero soltar, puedes cantar y yo me quedare aquí abrazándote, te juro que no te voy a molestar - _tengo miedo de separarme de ella, es como un trauma, pienso que si me alejan una vez mas, no volveré a tenerla así, tan cerca de mi._

-Quinn… vamos siéntate frente a mi como en los viejos tiempos y pon atención te prometo que yo no dejare que nunca mas nos separen- _sus ojos están brillantes, es mas hermosa aun, no pensé que ella estuviera tan linda, veo que sigue siendo la misma de antes cuando la miro a los ojos._

-Vamos chicas por favor, tenemos que continuar la clase y luego de Rachel vienes tu Finn -

_No puedo creer que me hagan esto una vez mas, separarme de ella aunque solo sea un momento, pero mi cuerpo la pide, mi corazón grita por ella, mi mente solo quier pensar en ella y lo esta haciendo, solo debo resistir un rato pequeño no debo desesperarme, ¿pero como no desesperarme? Si llore tanto por esto, lo pedí con todas mis fuerzas. _Quinn se separo de Rachel y largo un suspiro de frustración aunque solo fuese por un momento, no quería despegarse de ella.

-¡!muy bien Rachel, puedes comenzar ¡!-

- Quinn para ti - susurro Rachel mirando directamente a Quinn

When i was younger

I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart

And i watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day i promised

Id never sing of love

If it does not exist

But darlin,

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Maybe i know, somewhere

Deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways

To make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And i've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now

I had sworn to myself that i was content

With loneliness

Cos none of it was ever worth the risk, but

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Ive got a tight grip on reality

But i cant

Let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving

In the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some proof its not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

You, are, the only exception

And im on my way to believing it.

Oh, And Im on my way to believing it.

Ambas chicas estaban llorando, Quinn se aferraba a su dije, y Rachel le sonreía suavemente con lagrimas en su rostro.

Todos aplaudieron, Rachel logro dejar a todos con la boca abierta por la voz que tenia, pero ese no era su objetivo, ella quería demostrarle algo a Quinn o recordarle lo que ellas eran desde hace 6 años.

Quinn la miro con amor, se sintió viva después de tantos años, ella sabia lo que esa canción significaba para ambas, era la forma en que su princesa le decía que todo seguía igual que antes, que aun seguía amándola desde que eran unas niñas.

Rachel se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde estaba sentada Quinn, tomo una silla y se sentó frente a ella tomándola de las manos y le hizo la pregunta.

- ¿Todo sigue igual?- la miro directamente a sus ojos

-Princesa nada ha cambiado, todo es igual que antes- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar producto de la inmensa alegría que sentía.

- Es decir que….- Rachel estaba emocionada y enamorada mas que nunca.

- Si Rachel- sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho

Solo ellas entendían de lo que estaban hablando y eso le estaba molestando a una persona a Finn.

- ¿Ustedes son amigas? - pregunta una joven llamada Mercedes

-No creo, yo soy amigo de Rachel hace tres años y nunca la e visto antes cerca de ella - respondió Finn con dureza a la pregunta de la joven, mirando a la rubia que estaba aferrada a Rachel.

-Finn…..ella es mi novia de hace 6 años - _eso siempre ha sido así y lo seguirá siendo por siempre._

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta Mercedes?- _este chico no me a caído nada bien, pero creo que mi novia se lo dejo claro._

-¡! ¿Qué? Rachel eso debe ser una mentira, yo nunca la e visto en mi vida ¡!-

- No tenias porque - _¿Qué le pasa a Finn? ¿Por qué esta actuando así?_

- Haber Rachel ella no estuvo a tu lado, que ¿acaso estaban de novias a la distancia?, por dios Rachel hace 6 años ustedes eran unas niñas, además ¿como puedes querer a alguien que nunca estuvo a tu lado cuando mas lo necesitabas?-

-Finn no…- pero fue interrumpida.

- vamos Rachel, cuando tu llorabas yo era el que estaba a tu lado, tratando de hacerte reír, era yo el que te consolaba, yo debería ser tu novio y no esta chica que ni siquiera te llamaba, ni supo de tu sufrimiento, te apuesto que ni siquiera sabia que tu llorabas, ni yo supe porque lo hacías pero hay estaba yo y no ella- dijo apuntado a la rubia.

-¡! CALLATE FINN, tu no tienes idea de lo que paso, tu no sabes nada acerca de nosotras, y no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas ¡!- _se comporta como un tonto- _ y tampoco pienso contártelo, ella es mi novia y es todo lo que tienes que saber-

-chicos por favor, continuemos con la clase- el profesor trataba de suavizar el ambiente

espere un momento profesor Shue,- interrumpió Quinn levantándose de su silla y mirando fijamente al chico- mira….Finn…- dijo con una mirada asesina- si te atreves a decir lo mismo nuevamente, te prometo que tu vida en McKinley será un paseo por el infierno ¿te queda claro?... y por ultimo… no le vuelvas a hablar en ese tono a Rachel, nunca mas en tu vida.

La tensión en el salón del coro, se podía sentir, ninguno de los compañeros entendía nada, ellos mismo trataron de calmar el ambiente y se presentaron ante sus nuevos compañeros, Finn también canto y quedo dentro del coro, pero el ambiente seguía igual. Quinn tiro de Rachel para que se sentara a su lado y no se separo de ella en toda la clase.

-Rachel, tenemos que hablar, pero aquí no podemos- dijo poniendo carita de tristeza

- podríamos ir a mi casa, de seguro mis papis estarán contentos de verte- Rachel le regalaba un a sonrisa a la rubia, todo la conversación fue en susurros para que nadie las escuchara, ellas tenían una conversación pendiente, muchas cosas habían quedado pendiente y no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad que les dio el destino ¿seria el destino?.

-¿Cariño?- decía unos de los padres de Rachel

-dime querido-

- ¿tu estas seguro de que se encontraran?-

- eso espero, toda la información que me entrego su hermano era que Quinn se encontraba estudiando en McKinley-

- ojala, espero que haya sido lo mejor, no quiero tener a Rachel llorando por nuestra culpa-

- no te preocupes por eso, esperemos a que venga, y que ella nos cuente-

_**Mil disculpas por la demora, no sabia si subir este capitulo o no, gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Subiré otros capítulos. perdón por las faltas que puedan encontrar.**_

_**Ellas tienen que hablar, ¿Qué dirá Rachel cuando sepa que todo fue gracias a sus papas? ¿Qué habrá pasado con la mamá de Quinn?**_

_**Bueno eso lo sabremos después, y nuevamente discúlpenme.**_

_**Saludos y besos **_

_**Eve **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

La hora del Club Glee fue eterna para Quinn, quien solo quería salir de ahí para caminar junto con Rachel y hablar de todo lo que les había pasado durante esos años.

Ambas sentían una gran necesidad de estar solas, de mirarse y de contemplarse, físicamente eran distintas, ya no eran unas niñas, ahora eran unas adolescentes muy bellas, trataban de disimular sus miradas fijas en la otra para no incomodar, Quinn admiraba la belleza de Rachel aunque siempre fue un tanto mas baja que la rubia esta no salía de su asombro, su cuerpo era delgado sus delicadas curvas se veía reflejadas por la corta falda de la morena y una sencilla pero linda blusa que se apegaba a su cintura, para Quinn, Rachel era simplemente perfecta, la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, y de la cual estaba completamente enamorada.

Rachel por su parte sentía lo mismo, Quinn era diferente, aunque no a tenido oportunidad de preguntarle por que utiliza ese uniforme de animadora estaba claro que estaba echo especialmente para ese cuerpo, no quería quedarse a mirarla fijamente pero durante el ensayo no pudo evitar mirar las piernas de la rubia cuando esta se levanto a entregar unas partituras al profesor, todo su cuerpo era bello, una cintura perfecta que se encontraba debajo de un uniforme ajustado que debes en cuando se dejaba ver un abdomen trabajado, Quinn es hermosa es todo lo que cualquier chico deseaba y de eso se dio cuenta Rachel cuando iban caminando por los pasillos de McKinley, había algo que era un poco extraño para la morena, aunque notaba las miradas de lo chicos sobre Quinn, también se percato que estos se hacían a un lado cuando la rubia pasaba como si le tuvieran miedo, las miradas de las demás chicas reflejaban respeto cuando Quinn caminaba por los pasillos.

-¿Quinn?- Rachel se detenía junto a su casillero para dejar algunas cosas y sacar otras para poder irse a su casa

- dime Rach- Quinn era totalmente dulce con ella, su mirada brillaba cada vez que se detenía a observar a la morena

-¿estas en el equipo de animadoras?... lo pregunto por tu uniforme- Rachel se detuvo a mirarla un momento de arriba hacia abajo, definitivamente Quinn podía dejar sin aire a cualquiera.

- oh, si, no e tenido oportunidad de contarte muchas cosas, soy la capitana de las animadoras, aunque este uniforme parece haber sido diseñado por un pervertido, pero aun así lo debo usar siempre- Quinn sentía la mirada de Rachel sobre ella y no pudo evitar el color roza en su rostro- ¿te…te gusta?- _¿Por qué le pregunto eso? De verdad me interesa saber si le gusta como me veo o si no yo dejo de usar este uniforme._

_-_claro que me gusta….. te ..te ves muy linda- _linda es poco, dios necesito mirar hacia otra parte _

_-_gracias Rach- _eso es bueno, siento que mi rostro se esta incendiando_

_- _Quinn yo se que debemos ir a nuestras casas, pero…. ¿Podríamos…tomarnos un tiempo y conversar en algún parque?- _solo_ _quiero estar contigo _

- eso tenlo por seguro princesa, yo también quería proponerte eso_- no se si pueda separarme de ti_

Las dos chicas iban saliendo del estacionamiento, las dos se debatían en sus pensamientos, Quinn no sabia que hacer, quería besarla, sentir sus labios, su aroma, su piel, pero ¿seria muy rápido? Aunque seguían siendo novias, habían pasado muchos años y no quería incomodar a Rachel, pero lo que Quinn sentía era muy fuerte, desde que la vio por primera vez en el club Glee, su corazón latía mas fuerte y rápido sin calmarse en ningún momento y ahora que la tenia caminando a su lado se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando, Rachel por su parte estaba decidida a besarla, ella quería tenerla cerca, lo sedeaba con cada parte de su cuerpo y no era posible que ahora que por fin la tenia no pudiese, nada se lo iba impedir, pero ¿y si Quinn no le respondía el beso?Seguían siendo novias ¿no? Sus sentimientos quedaron claros ante todos los compañeros del coro, ambas se querían y no pueden estar sin la otra, pero Rachel salio de sus pensamientos cuando Quinn la detuvo y se puso frente a ella.

Rachel…..¿pue…..puedo besarte?-Quinn miraba fijamente los ojos chocolates de la morena pero esta no contesto solo tomo la iniciativa y se acerco lentamente hacia los labios perfectos de Quinn colocando sus manos en el rostro de la rubia para terminar con la distancia, Quinn puso sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y el estallido de cientos de mariposas fue inmediato en cuanto sintieron el suave contacto de sus labios, un beso delicado, tierno pero lleno de necesidad, era algo que sus corazones pedían a gritos, Rachel quería sentir aun mas de Quinn y de poco comenzó a intensificar el beso, la rubia sentía su corazón mas fuerte que antes, cuando entendió lo que la morena quería la rubia respondió con un suave roce de su delicada lengua sobre los labios de Rachel quien pudo sentir el sabor de ese beso, la rubia era deliciosa, sus labios eran deliciosos, su sabor era simplemente exquisito, Quinn sentía los carnosos labios de la morena, eran suaves, apetecibles, el sabor era increíble, las sensaciones que producía el contacto con Rachel eran indescriptibles, se estaban quedando sin aire pero ninguna quería terminar el momento, pero sus cuerpos se lo exigía, la rubia termino el beso con una suave mordida en el labio inferior de la morena quien aun no abría sus ojos, y Quinn saboreaba el sabor de Rachel en sus labios

Pensé que me dirías que no-

Espere tanto por esto Quinn que si no lo hacías tu, de seguro yo te robaba el beso-ambas se seguían mirando, estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que sus respiraciones chocaban

No me ibas a robar nada, porque yo te lo daría sin poner resistencia_- _la sonrisa de Quinn era la misma que de hace años atrás y Rachel la contemplaba

Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabias?... me imagino que si, porque note que te miran arto_- _Rachel bajo un poco la mirada, no quería sonar celosa ni nada por el estilo, pero no lo podía evitar

Eso no importa, solo me interesa lo que tu pienses de mi, siempre a sido así Rachel – Quinn tomo de la mano a Rachel y así caminaron hasta encontrar un pequeño parque, ambas se sentaron en una pequeña banquita pero sin soltarse, ese contacto que sostenían con sus manos era suficiente para demostrarse su amor.

Esto es increíble- la morena no dejaba de mirar a Quinn fijamente y la rubia tampoco podía dejar de admirarla – jamás pensé que te iba a volver a ver- una lagrima comenzó a descender sobre la mejilla de Rachel, pero fue detenida por un roce delicado de la mano de Quinn, quien acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la morena

Yo tampoco, nunca entendí por que el mundo nos castigaba así, Rachel yo solo quería estar contigo- ahora era la rubia quien comenzaba demostrar tristeza en sus ojos, pero Rachel la tranquilizo con un dulce beso, corto pero suficientemente profundo para que ambas volvieran a sonreír

No hablemos de eso ahora, lo importante es que estamos juntas ahora mismo-

Rachel,¿Quién es Finn? ¿es tu amigo?- a Quinn no le agrado el chico, sinceramente lo quería lo mas lejos posible de Rachel

Era mi amigo, después de lo de hoy, no estoy segura si quiero seguir siendo su amiga-

Pero él…. ¿esta interesado en ti?- Quinn no soportaba la idea de que aquel chico estuviese interesado en Rachel

Si, siempre me lo ha dicho, incluso una vez….- Rachel no quería decirlo pero no le iba a mentir a Quinn a todos menos a ella.

¿una vez que Rach? Por favor dímelo- Quinn sintió un pequeño dolor al pensar que entre Rachel y Finn pudo haber pasado algo mas -_¿Qué tal si Rachel se entrego a él? _

Me beso, pero lo detuve porque sentía que te estaba engañando, Quinn no podía tener nada con nadie porque tu estabas presente en mi mente, en mi corazón- Quinn se relajo ante esa respuesta y tomo las manos de Rachel nuevamente para besarlas- ¿y tu Quinn? besaste a alguien mas, dímelo, no me voy a sentir mal- Quinn bajo su mirada

Si, bese a… Noah Puckerman, fue en una de las tantas fiestas que hacia en su casa y yo estaba un poco bebida, recuerdo que fue para el día de tu cumpleaños y como yo siempre lo recordaba, me puse un poco mal, y él me beso pero no fue la gran cosa, luego beso a varias mas-

¿me debo preocupar? Acaso ese chico ¿es competencia para mi?-

Nada de eso Rach, mi corazón es todo tuyo, no tienes de que preocuparte-

¿y tu mamá?- Rachel al recordar a la persona quien le arrebato la felicidad, no podía evitar sentir odio, pero aun así se lo tragaba

Aun vivo con ella, no hay relación entre las dos, después de todo lo que paso nunca la volví a ver como una madre, ella fue la persona que mas daño me ha hecho, como todavía soy menor de edad no puedo irme de la casa- Quinn hablaba con tranquilidad, ya todo había pasado y estaba disfrutando del momento

¿Qué hacemos ahora Quinn?- Quinn no entendía la pregunta de la morena

¿a que te refieres princesa?- Rachel no respondía y Quinn seguía confundida, la morena se levanto de su lugar y tomo de las manos a la rubia para que también se levante de su asiento.

Vamos hacer esto como se debe hacer ¿de acuerdo?- la morena la miraba a los ojos, se llevo las manos de Quinn a sus labios y deposito un tierno beso en ellas.

¿Qué pasa Rach? –

Quinn Fabray, ¿aceptarías retomar esta relación, basada en nuestros inocentes sentimientos? Es decir ¿Quinn quieres seguir siendo mi novia? Prometo sorprenderte y conquistarte todos los días, que dices ¿aceptas?- Rachel estaba nerviosa, sus manos la delataban, Quinn por su parte estaba emocionada al escuchar lo que dijo Rachel, quería saltar sobre ella y abrazarla pero su cuerpo no respondía, su mente comenzó a planificar como seria su vida ahora en adelante junto a Rachel pero una dulce voz la saco de esos bellos pensamientos -Quinn por favor dime algo, antes de que me de algún ataque cardiaco-

Rachel te adoro, te necesito- se acerco a Rachel besándola nuevamente- te amo- volvían a unir sus labios en otro beso mas profundo- y acepto seguir siendo tu novia- la rubia intensificaba cada beso, eran mas profundos pero no dejaban de ser dulces y a la vez delicados- pero con una condición princesa – se miraron fijamente, separadas por unos centímetros

¿Qué condición?- Rachel inhalaba profundamente queriendo intoxicarse con el dulce aroma de Quinn

Que me dejes conquistarte por completo y ser la dueña de tu corazón- los ojos de Rachel brillaban de amor por Quinn

Ya lo eres Quinn, pero acepto todo lo que venga de ti-

Sellaron el momento con otro beso, cada beso expresaba lo mucho que se necesitaban, reflejaba cada día que estuvieron separadas, querían decirse tantas cosas, que decirse te amo o besarse de la forma en que lo hacían les parecía que no era suficiente, los sentimientos crecieron junto con ellas, pero el amor era aun mas intenso de lo que pensaban.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, debían marcharse a casa, Rachel y Quinn decidieron ir a casa de la morena para contarles a sus padres todo lo que había pasado m necesitaba compartir con ellos la emoción, la alegría que estaba a punto de estallar dentro de su cuerpo, todo el camino fue lento, aprovechaban cada segundo para acariciar sus manos que seguían unidas, se abrazaban, la rubia cada vez que podía se paraba en frente de Rachel para besarla y luego seguir su camino, parecían unas niñas, iban en su mundo que estaba reducido en ellas, las sonrisas de sus rostros alumbraba el camino de la otra para seguir con lo que estaban comenzando, algo de lo cual no pudieron disfrutar cuando eran niñas, pero que se hizo tan fuerte que nadie pudo sacarlo de sus corazones, sus ojos reflejaban tantos sentimientos, una alegría profunda las inundaba a cada una algo que ya habían dejado de sentir hace mucho, se habían olvidado de lo que era la alegría, pero nunca se olvidaron del amor.

papá, papá, papi- gritaba Rachel mientras entraba por la puerta, junto a ella entraba Quinn que aun seguía tomada de la manos de Rachel que no la soltaba por ningún momento

Rachel, hija ¿Por qué grit…..-el hombre se detuvo al ver a Quinn junto con su hija- cariño baja, Rachel la encontró, tenias razón, date prisa hombre por dios- el hombre estaba contento-

Viste, te dije que todo iba a salir bien- el otro padre de Rachel venia bajando por las escaleras – todo salio bien, como lo planeamos- decía el hombre y Rachel con Quinn se quedaron en silencio, había algo que ellas dos no estaban procesando correctamente.

¿Cómo? ¿ustedes sabían? No entiendo papá- Rachel se sentó en los sillones junto con Quinn que aun no salía de su confusión

Me alegro mucho volver a verte querida- el hombre mas bajo corrió hacia Quinn para abrazarla, el otro hombre hizo lo mismo y la rubia le respondió el abrazo calidamente- estas muy bella, como haz crecido-

Papá por favor explícame- Rachel se estaba desesperando

Hija por favor tranquila, todo tiene su explicación, veras- el hombre de color, tomo aire para empezar a contar lo sucedido- hija, hace un par de meses el hermano de Quinn, fue a ver su antigua casa, nos fue a visitar, es un chico muy simpático, se parece algo a ti Quinn-

Papá por favor al grano-

Esta bien, pero no me apresures, bueno nosotros aprovechamos de preguntarle acerca de Quinn, queríamos saber en donde se encontraba ella, la verdad es que lo que mas deseamos era que ustedes e volvieran a encontrar- el hombre miro a Quinn- Rachel estaba devastada después de que ustedes se fueron, no sabíamos que hacer, los primeros días lloro tanto que parecía que era imposible que existiera tanto dolor en una niña, pero era así, bueno tu hermano vino exactamente por lo mismo Quinn- la rubia miraba a Rachel, pidiéndole perdón con su mirada por todo lo que había sufrido, para después poner atención a lo que el hombre seguía diciendo- él estaba preocupado por que sentía que su hermana se estaba volviendo en una persona fría, alguien que ya no sonreía, que no lloraba pero sabia que todo era por Rachel, por que ella te hacia falta y fue por eso que nos fue a visitar , para decirnos que ustedes estaban acá y que estudiabas en el instituto McKinley, y por eso con tu papá decidimos trasladarnos aquí e inscribirte en ese instituto, para que la encontraras y ustedes volvieran a ser las niñas que eran antes.

¿mi hermano hizo todo eso por mi?- Quinn miraba hacia el piso como si pudiese atravesarlo con la mirada

Si Quinn- en ese momento Rachel salta del sillón para abrazar a sus padres fuertemente, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de la morena les agradeció tantas veces como si fueran suficientes, Quinn se levanto y se dirigió a unos de los padres de Rachel que la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, las dos chicas lloraban de alegría

Quinn querida ¿te quedaras hoy con nosotros? - preguntaba el hombre mas bajito, Quinn miro Rachel buscando alguna respuesta que no tardo en llegar

Si amor por favor quédate- Quinn no se podía negar a esa petición, a Rachel nunca le podría decir que no a nada.

_**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, es un poco corto, pero prometo hacer el siguiente mas largo.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo ¿Qué pasara en la noche? **_

_**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios enserio muchas gracias **_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Eve **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Se encontraban cenando junto a los padres de Rachel, la morena era un remolino de emoción, en toda la cena no paraba de contar como había sido el reencuentro con su novia, lo que sintió, era estrictamente necesario relatarlo, Quinn se dedicaba a observar y asentir cada vez que podía participar en el relato de Rachel, los padres de la morena estaban tan emocionados como ellas, hacían todas las preguntas habidas y por haber, ellas respondían a cada una de estas.

Luego de terminar de cenar y ordenar todo, los padres de Rachel decidieron dejarlas a solas, estaban tan contentos de que su hija volviese a brillar de alegría como antes producto de la existencia de la rubia, quien se había transformado en la razón de cada chispa que se veía en los ojos de Rachel, ellos harían todo para que su pequeña fuese feliz nuevamente.

Estaba claro que cualquier persona que las viera se daría cuenta de que son la una para la otra, al verlas sonreírse, admirarse, por momentos se perdían en los ojos de la otra, se encontraban sentadas en uno de los sillones, abrazadas.

Ya estaban acostándose en la cama de Rachel, Quinn le aviso a su hermano de que no se preocupara, que estaría en casa de la morena sin explicarle nada mas al muchacho que entendió mas o menos lo que estaba pasando , pero ya habría oportunidad de contarle.

La noche era hermosa, todo estaba tranquilo, todo el silencio se veía interrumpido por sus conversaciones, contándose muchas cosas desde que estuvieron separadas, era una oportunidad de volverse a conocer, entremedio de todo estaban sus besos, suaves caricias en sus rostros, si había algo que ansiaban ambas chicas era besarse hasta que sus labios se gastaran aun así si eso pasara, se seguirían besando.

te extrañe demasiado Rach- decía la rubia entre besos

no pensé que me había perdido de tanto- decía Rachel sujetando a Quinn desde la nuca- amo tus besos-

mmmm- lograba decir Quinn que se perdía en los labios de Rachel

ouuchh, Quinn me mordiste- Rachel se reía separándose un poco de la rubia

lo siento princesa, pero no lo puedo evitar, me encantan tus labios-

eres preciosa Quinn-

tú lo eres mas-

Se encontraban en otro profundo beso, que no dejaba de ser delicado, Rachel se apoyaba con sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de la rubia, no estaba en ninguna posición comprometedora pero ambas estaban sintiendo mas pasión, Quinn abrazaba con fuerza a Rachel, se estaban olvidando de todo, se estaban perdiendo entre los besos, entre sus caricias, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, estaban solamente ellas en el mundo sintiendo y expresando un amor deseoso por que el tiempo se detuviera, pero todo el momento se vio interrumpido por el celular de la Quinn que se encontraba debajo de la almohada, no quería atender pero como era un mensaje el teléfono no iba a dejar de sonar hasta que lo revisara, y ambas lograron separarse sin antes mirarse a los ojos entregándose las mas dulce sonrisa.

Quinn miro su celular.

_**-Hay una conversación pendiente, Tu y Yo mañana en la cafetería, mas te vale que aparezcas- S **_

_**-OK mañana hablamos- Q**_

-¿Quien era?- preguntaba Rachel acostándose sobre el pecho de Quinn

- Santana, quiere hablar conmigo mañana- decía Quinn pensando en que tendría que explicarle a su amiga Santana todo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿es tu amiga?- Rachel puso carita de niña para recibir una respuesta

- Santana es mi amiga, mi compañera junto con Brittany, ellas han sido muy buenas conmigo, de hecho son las únicas con las que puedo hablar, te van agradar mañana te las presento- Quinn se acerco mas a Rachel para abrazarla y dormir junto a ella toda la noche, que mejor que estar junto a la persona que quieres, sentir su calor, su tranquilidad, aunque Rachel Berry nunca se caracterizo por ser las mas tranquila y las mas silenciosa pero cuando estaban así a solas, todo era tranquilo, un ambiente suave acompañado por el aroma de ambas.

- ya las quiero conocer mejor, hoy no hubo oportunidad de hacerlo, solo tuve cabeza para ti- y la morena deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Quinn quien se derretía ante cada beso que le entregaba Rachel

Rachel no quiso seguir preguntando solo quería disfrutar del momento, estaban cómodas aferrada a la otra, lo habían soñado hace tanto tiempo que les parecía un sueño, el mas hermoso de los sueños del cual ninguna de las dos quería despertar.

Lentamente Rachel comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de Quinn y la rubia se estremeció ante aquel contacto.

_Oh dios! ¿Qué hago?,¿me puse nerviosa?, ¿Qué hago, que hago? Me esta acariciando, esto no lo tenia previsto, ooo se siente tan bien, sus suaves manos tocando mi piel, mi corazón se quiere salir, pareciera que en cada latido rebota sobre el colchón y choca contra mi pecho, no me voy a poder dormir si esto sigue asi, Rachel esta despertando mis instintos, vamos Fabray solo son caricias relajate, diosssss, si me sigue tocando así no me voy a poder controlar, ya se, ya se, esto es demasiado rápido, ¿pero que se supone que debo hacer?¿ella sabrá lo que esta provocando en mi?, por momentos creo que ella quiere bajar sus manos hasta mi intimidad, deben ser imaginaciones mías, yo se que puedo calmarme._

_Sube y bajas sus manos, por mi abdomen, ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?, no lo voy a lograr, mi cuerpo quiere dejar mi mente a un lado y tomar el control del asunto, quiere abalanzarse sobre ella…. Diablos…. ¿y si pasa algo esta noche? ¿y si me entrego a ella? Solo debería dejarme llevar y que nuestros cuerpos respondan por nosotras, yo….yo la deseo tanto en estos momentos, que me encantaría demostrarle que soy suya, poder tocarla, recorrer cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo, descubrirlo por completo, impregnarme de su exquisito aroma, hundirme en su piel, sentir su sabor, escuchar su respiración acelerarse por mi, volver a descubrir su boca, sus tentadores labios de mujer, perderme en su mirada, en su cabello, unirme a su cuerpo para sentirla totalmente mía, dios la amo, la amo tanto, que me estoy comenzando a desesperar,¿Qué hago? tengo a la chica mas bella que he visto en mi vida y que esta acostada sobre mi pecho acariciándome suavemente, la mujer que amo con todas mis fuerzas, y se que ella también me ama, somos novias desde hace 6 años, pero no llevamos ni siquiera un día desde que nos encontramos, pero es mi novia….. dudo mucho que alguien pueda controlarse si estuviera en mi lugar, aunque obviamente yo no le daría el lugar a nadie en esta tierra, este lugar es mío, el mejor lugar del mundo, al lado de Rachel._

_Concéntrate Quinn, todo a su debido tiempo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes para llegar a ese paso con Rachel, quiero sorprenderla, quiero una cita con ella, conquistarla todos los días, vamos Fabray mente fría, mente fría, y si se puede el resto también._

* * *

><p><em>Su piel es tan suave, siempre quise estar así con ella a su lado, y que me abrazara como ahora, podría morir en este momento ya que soy la persona más feliz del mundo, ¿estará dormida? ¿y si la acaricio mas arriba? ¿será incomodo para ella que mis manos estén en su abdomen? Dioss es que amo cada parte de su cuerpo, quiero tenerla junto a mi, sentirla cerca de mi cuerpo, quiero su calor….. Rachel esto es una locura, tu no eres así, YO NO SOY ASI! ¿o si? ¿Qué me pasa?...no pasa nada Rachel, solo que en estos momentos quieres cometer una de las mejores locuras, quieres que Quinn sea completamente tuya…¿algún día lo será?... ¿algún día podré sentir su cuerpo mas allá de todo?, esta bien, yo se que es muy pronto para hacer cualquier cosa pero eso no quita que mi cuerpo la este deseando, la este pidiendo a gritos, no me puedo resistir, es tan bella…. no hay palabras para describirla, ¿Quién podría resistirse? , nadie, estoy segura de eso, apostaría mi voz a que nadie podría resistirse ante una chica tan linda como Quinn.<em>

_Necesito mi mente fría, Rachel Berry controla tus pensamientos, ¿Cómo no existe alguien que te diga como controlar tu cuerpo?, esta bien solo….. voy a disfrutar del momento, de ella, de su cercanía, de todo, tenerla hoy aquí a mi lado y poder abrazarla es grandioso, todo es como un sueño, pero lo mejor de todo es darte cuenta que es realidad, que estoy nuevamente con Quinn y no habrá nadie en la tierra que pueda volver a separarnos. _

Solo quedaba tranquilizarse para ambas, era una de sus mejores noches, después de un rato Rachel se dejo llevar por el sueño y Quinn se dedico a observarla_- podría pasar horas viendo como duermes amor, seria capaz de detener el tiempo para acariciar tu rostro mientras sigues durmiendo placidamente hasta cansarme aunque eso no pasara, te extrañe tanto princesa que no puedo esperar para demostrarte con hechos todo el amor que tengo guardado en este corazón que late por ti, ya veras Rachel como yo Quinn Fabray te conquistare todos los días, ya veras mi princesa._

* * *

><p>Por fin la mañana se estaba haciendo presente, para ambas había sido una hermosa noche, pero una difícil, solo esperando los primeros rayos del sol para poder comenzar un nuevo día en sus vidas, ir McKinley era lo que menos quería Quinn había dormido poco pero no se arrepentía de aguantar el sueño por admirar a Rachel mientras dormía, recordaba el mensaje de Santana y de seguro era por todo lo que había pasado con Rachel en el club Glee.<p>

Después de pasar por el uniforme de la rubia en su casa donde no se encontraba nadie, se fueron directamente al colegio, ellas querían aprovechar cada momento que tenían, que podían estar juntas, seguir conversando y recordando muchas cosas, pero nunca hablaban del momento de su separación, ese era un tema que no querían tocar ya no era necesario.

Estaban en clases separadas, pero más conectadas que nunca, sus mentes estaban invadidas por el rostro, el cuerpo y caricias de la otra, se echaban de menos y sus clases recién estaban empezando.

_¿Cómo se puede sorprender a alguien?, quiero darle la mejor impresión a Rach, debo preparar algo hermoso para ella, ¿pero como?, esto de preparar una cita es complicado, Rachel no se deja sorprender tan fácil, me encanta eso, debo pensar en algo para impresionarla, quiero que se valla enamorando de mi todos los días, quiero ser lo mejor que le pase en la vida, solo yo para ella, eso es todo lo que quiero, empezar una vida feliz con Rachel Berry, pero por diossssssssss Quinn piensa en algo, ¿Qué preparo?¿donde la llevo? maldición, no se me ocurre nada, ¿y si le pido algún consejo a Santana? una de dos o me ayuda o me golpea contra los casilleros. _

_¿Qué estará haciendo mi princesa? La extraño demasiado, en este salón no tengo a nadie para ha…. Un momento ¿ese es Finn? Que desagradable, no lo soporto y eso que ni siquiera lo conozco ¿Por qué a mi?¿porque tenia que elegir justo esta clase? Debo tener mucha mala suerte o estoy pagando algo, ya... déjalo con que no se meta en mi camino todo estará bien._

Quinn como nunca estaba distraída de su clase todo lo que podía pensar era en Rachel, así que tomo su celular y comenzó a escribirle.

_**- estoy sentada aquí extrañándote mi vida- Q **_

_**- yo también te extraño, te necesito aquí a mi lado- R**_

_**- no sabes lo que daría por estar contigo-Q**_

_**- esta clase de historia es muy aburrida, me estoy quedando dormida :( tu eres mi ángel ven a rescatarme -R**_

_**- piensa en mi para que no te quedes dormida amor ;) –Q**_

_**- cielo, pienso en ti, sueño contigo, mi mente esta concentrada en ti, dudo mucho que pueda hacer mas jajajaja- R**_

_**- eres adorable-Q**_

_**- ya lo sabia, pero es un halago que tu me lo digas- R**_

_**- jajajaja eres muy humilde también- Q**_

_**-soy muchas cosas, pero hay una que es mas importante- R**_

_**- ¿Cuál? Dime-Q**_

_**- soy tu novia- R**_

Quinn sonreía ante aquel mensaje y en un momento se le ocurrió decirle a Rachel que pidiera permiso para ir al baño así podrían encontrarse un ratito ahí.

_**Rach, juntémonos en el baño dentro de un minuto - Q**_

**OK, allí te veo amor-R**

Quinn alucinaba con esa palabra "amor" se sentía como en las nubes.

Quinn no tuvo problemas para salir del salón pero Rachel si, puesto que no había tomado atención a la clase y el profesor le realizo una pregunta y ella no supo contestar, ella solo quería salir al baño pero no iba a ir hasta que contestara la preguntas que el profesor le hacia.

Profesor Donald, necesito ir al baño- decía Rachel que se cruzaba de brazos molesta

Señorita Berry, responda una de las preguntas que le hice acerca de la materia que acabamos de hablar, es su turno- decía amablemente el Profesor

Profesor, necesito orinar y si usted no me deja ir mi cuerpo no va a resistir y será su culpa- Rachel ya se encontraba mas nerviosa, el minuto ya había pasado y necesitaba ver a Quinn-

Esta bien señorita Berry valla al baño- decía el profesor sonriéndole y Rachel le dio su gran sonrisa después de acabar con su acto.

Gracias mi vejiga se lo agradece – salio corriendo del salón pensando en que talvez Quinn ya no estaría esperándola.

Quinn ya se encontraba en el baño sentada sobre el mesón de los lavamanos, miraba hacia la puerta esperando la entrada de Rachel, pero la morena no aparecía, ya habia tomado su celular para enviarle otro mensaje pero en eso alguien entra corriendo al baño asustando a Quinn.

-¿Rachel?- dice Quinn un poco preocupada ante la entrada de la morena pero esta no respondió, solo se acerco a ella rápidamente y la beso con tanta intensidad que Quinn tuvo que bajarse del mesón por como la morena la tomaba, Rachel había puesto una de sus manos en el cuello de la rubia y la otra en la cintura para acercarla aun mas a ella y poder alcanzar sus labios, Quinn estaba impresionada por como llego Rachel y tomo la iniciativa rápidamente, no sabia que la morena fuese tan pasional pero solo se dejo llevar, ella necesitaba del beso y de Rachel.

Quinn quería tomar el control de las cosas, se dejo llevar por la pasión y sin darse cuenta tenia Rachel contra la pared, el beso era mas intenso cada vez, sus delicadas lenguas gritaban deseando encontrarse y con cada roce de ellas el calor dentro de sus cuerpos iba incrementando, la rubia tenia abrazada a Rachel lo mas cerca a su cuerpo que podía y Rachel tenia sus dos manos en el cuello de Quinn para que no se separan de aquel beso, sus respiraciones se agitaban, todo era una tormenta de pasión y de necesidad a mas, sin que ellas dijeran nada sus besos lo decían todo, ellas no se percataron de que alguien había entrado al baño, solo escucharon el ruido de algo que golpeaba el suelo y se separaron para ver de quien se trataba.

Brittany se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saltando de felicidad.

-Britt, por dios me asustaste- decía Quinn sin soltar a Rachel

- son tan lindas- decía Brittany entre medio de sus saltitos – Rachel debe ser la mejor novia como para tenerte así Quinn- la bailarina lo decía en forma inocente, Rachel estaba colorada pero siempre con una bella sonrisa en su rostro

- ella es la mejor Britt eso te lo aseguro- volvió a darle un dulce beso en los labios a Rachel pero un beso corto, ya debían regresar a sus clases – ustedes dos deberían empezar a conocerse, amor Britt es una persona muy linda y tierna-

-Brittany ¿que tal si almorzamos juntas?- decía Rachel amablemente y con interés en conocer a alguien que podría ser una futura amiga

-si, si, eso seria genial, y también debes conocer Santy, ella es increíble-

- si, es buena idea, me gustaría conocer a las amigas de mi novia- decía Rachel depositando un beso en la mejilla de Quinn quien solo se derretía de amor

-OK entonces nos vemos luego Britt avísale a Santana-

- no se preocupen, ahora váyanse de aquí que necesito orinar y con ustedes dos aquí no me puedo concentrarme- decía Britt provocando la risa de las chicas que salieron del baño para ir a sus salones.

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas esperando a que llegara Santana.<p>

Santy te va agradar mucho, ella es muy dulce-

Britt, Santana es dulce contigo solamente- decía Quinn entre medio de risas

Eso no es cierto Quinn- decía Britt mientras bajaba la mirada- aunque me gusta que sea así conmigo

Claro, porque al resto del mundo Santana le declara la tercera guerra mundial-

Hey no hables así de tu amiga Quinn, no creo que sea tan mala, yo la vi ayer en el club Glee y no aparenta ser alguien que le declare la guerra a nadie- decía Rachel seriamente

Eso lo dices amor, por que no haz hablado con ella, espera y veras cielo- en ese momento llegaba Santana a la mesa, tirando de la silla bruscamente y sentándose frente a Quinn, luego saludo muy tiernamente a Britt con un beso en su mejilla y de manera muy seria volvió a mirar a Quinn luego a Rachel y de nuevo a Quinn y se cruzo de brazos.

Hola Santana- decía Quinn con una gran sonrisa, ya sabia lo que se venia

¿Me puedes decir, cuando demonios pensabas contarme que tenias novia?, quiero saber cuando, donde, como y porque, ahora mismo Quinn Fabray – decía de manera seria, esperando alguna respuesta – habla – las tres chicas se quedaron mirándola, Rachel pudo entender a lo que se refería Quinn y en esos momentos sentía un poco de susto por Santana, realmente ahora que la escuchaba hablar y la tenia cerca veía que ella intimidaba a cualquiera con su forma de ser.

Santy, saluda a Rachel primero- Brittany se puso seria y miro fijamente a Santana quien cambio de actitud ante aquella mirada de la bailarina.

OK, hola Rachel- trataba de ser amable solo porque Britt se lo pedía, Rachel respondió al saludo con una sonrisa- ahora explíquenme por que siento que me perdí en alguna parte de la vida –

Esta bien Santana, no es necesario que te pongas así, yo te explico- Quinn comenzó a relatar su historia y Rachel también ayudaba con eso, se miraban fijamente mientras contaban todo y sus ojos brillaban, trataron de resumir todo y contar solo lo mas importante y también como fue su separación. Santana estaba en silencio escuchando todo, no lo iba a demostrar pero sintió algo de pena y alegría al ver como se habían vuelto a reencontrar.

Ustedes dos se deben amar mucho- decía la latina con el ceño fruncido en ese momento voltearon a ver a Brittany que no paraba de llorar- hey Britt ¿Por qué lloras?- decía mientras la abrazaba- vamos cariño no llores-

Es que….. es que me da mucha tristeza lo que les paso- decía entre llantos mientras se dejaba acurrucar por Santana, esta se mostraba muy tierna, dulce, amable con Brittany y Rachel lo noto, ya tenia un montón de preguntas para hacerle a Quinn cuando estuvieran solas, luego de un rato la bailarina se calmo y se aferro fuerte a Santana, como queriendo unirse al cuerpo de ella.

Britt…..necesito…..respirar… para…. seguir viviendo- Brittany aflojo un poco mas su abrazo pero no se separo de ella.

Así que era por Rachel Berry por la que escribías en ese cuadernito ¿no?- volvía a la conversación Santana provocando la mirada penetrante de Quinn

¿a que te refieres Santana?- decía Quinn acomodándose en su asiento para esperar que la latina respondiera, esperaba mejor dicho rogaba a que su amiga nunca hubiese leído su cuaderno, tenia escrito muchas cosas y todo era sobre Rachel, y si era así se moriría de vergüenza

Por dios Fabray, yo no soy tonta, yo vi tu cuaderno varias veces sin que te dieras cuanta- decía restándole importancia a la situación, Quinn estaba inmóvil en su lugar, Rachel miraba a su novia como preguntándole de que estaban hablando- claro ahora entiendo, princesa de ojos chocolate, que daría yo por volver a acompañarte en tu canto- Santana relataba una de las tantas cosas que había en aquel cuadernito y seguía pensando en otras- que mas, que mas, ah si, el destino me dio una difícil vida para vivir y no la quiero, ha pasado mucho tiempo y me siento perdida sin ti- decía Santana con una sonrisa triunfante.

Santana López, ¿te atreviste a leer mi cuaderno? ¿Cómo pudiste?- Quinn se encontraba molesta pero no tanto como para pelearse con su amiga pero esto iba a tener venganza en algún momento.

¿Qué como pude?, pero si se me la clave de tu casillero- Santana la volvía a desafiar con la mirada y con otra sonrisa en su rostro, Rachel y Brittany no entendían nada.- ¿te sorprende Fabray?-

Me voy a vengar Santana, que te quede claro- amenazaba Quinn a su amiga

Dime algo Quinn, ¿ no se lo haz mostrado a tu novia?- Santana tenia una sonrisa traviesa y eso le dio a entender a Quinn que su amiga tramaba algo

Santana López, ni se te ocurra- Quinn se miraba fijamente con Santana, y de un momento a otro la latina salio corriendo hacia los pasillos y detrás de ella Quinn- te lo advierto Santana, no te metas en mi casillero- gritaba Quinn, Rachel y Brittany no sabían si ir detrás de ellas o quedarse sentadas, la cara de las dos mostraba un gran signo de pregunta y de confusión que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, la actitud de Quinn y Santana era de un par de niñas, era encantador pero ambas daban miedo.

Santana dame eso- Quinn trataba de arrebatarle el cuaderno a su amiga pero era imposible- por favor- fue el ultimo intento y Santana detuvo el juego y se lo entrego.

¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?- Santana se puso seria

No quería, era algo mío, no se- ambas iban caminando hacia la cafetería- pero el pasado ya no importa Santana, ahora la tengo de nuevo conmigo-

Me alegro Quinn, pero debes tener cuidado con la entrenadora Sue-

¿Por qué?- de un momento a otro el rostro de Quinn palideció

Si se entera de que estas con una chica, te va a sacar del equipo- Santana se preocupaba por su amiga- te gusta mucho estar en las cheerios y ser la capitana eso te ha mantenido ocupada, el club Glee es otra cosa, ahí todos saben pero las cheerios son mas crueles-

Lo se Santana, pero ahora no me interesa, tengo a Rachel conmigo y si me tengo que salir del equipo lo voy hacer-dijo en un tono seguro

Estas muy enamorada Fabray-

Al igual que tu Santana, aun no entiendo como no le pides que sea tu novia- iban a paso lento, necesitaban conversar de amiga a amiga

No es fácil, quiero hacerlo, pero no se si ella este lista para ser la novia de Santana López-

¿Por qué dices eso?- ambas detuvieron su paso

Porque no se si ella me quiera tanto como yo la quiero, creo que aun tiene sentimientos hacia Artie- el rostro de Santana demostraba algo de tristeza- no seria capaz de aguantar su rechazo o que me confirme lo que digo -

Vamos Santana, a Brittany se le nota a lo lejos que esta enamorada de ti, no hace mas que hablar de Santy todo el día-

¿tu crees?- Santana levanto su mirada, ilusión reflejaban sus ojos

No creo Santana, estoy segura- ambas se regalaban una sonrisa amigable- además, que yo sepa tu y ella ya han estado juntas, bueno tu sabes a que me refiero-

Oh, claro que se a que te refieres Fabray, por cierto tu con Berry ¿lo hicieron?- Santana sorprendió a Quinn con la pregunta y solo se coloco algo roja

No… como se te ocurre…solo llevamos un día de encontrarnos- Quinn bajo su mirada avergonzada

Oh, por dios Quinn, yo pensé que los reencuentros eran mejores, yo en tu lugar ya lo hubiera hecho- Santana reía a carcajadas

No te rías…. es complicado Santana-

¿Qué es lo complicado?-

No se, yo…yo quiero demostrarle a Rachel que la amo, quiero que las dos estemos seguras de dar ese paso-

¿tu aun no estas seguras?-

Yo..yo estoy segura completamente, pero no se si ella lo este-

¿y como piensas demostrarle que la amas? ¿vas hacer alguna locura por amor?-

Ese es el punto, quiero preparar una cita y para eso necesito tu ayuda y la de Britt- le dio una mirada de niña a su amiga- por favor-

Ok, no pongas esa cara que me dan ganas de golpearte- Santana miro hacia otra parte- yo te ayudare confía en mi

* * *

><p><em><strong>el amor es tan intenso que cuesta explicarlo, cuando lo encuentras por primera vez, sales huyendo o te dejas llevar, tu decides.<strong>_

_**aquí les dejo otro capitulo, saludos a todos, espero que les guste **_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, muchas, muchas gracias.**_

_**besos**_

_**Eve**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

...

-Rachel-

- ¿Finn?- Brittany y Rachel se encontraban aun en la cafetería esperando a que las chicas aparecieran, pero la presencia del joven tomo por sorpresa a la morena-ho…hola…¿necesitas algo? – pregunto aun confundida la morena

- si- el chico bajo su mirada y se fue sentando al lado de Rachel- ¿podemos hablar?-

- ¿acerca de que?-

- Rachel, de lo que ha pasado, necesito entender todo-

- no tienes por que entender nada, esto no tiene que ver contigo- Rachel hablaba seriamente

- por favor- suplico Finn

- esta bien, habla – dijo secamente

- pero no aquí, hablemos en otra parte donde no nos puedan molestar-

- bien- se detuvo a pensar por un momento- vamos al auditorio, siempre esta vacío- comenzó a levantarse junto con Finn, la morena no tenia ningunas ganas de conversar con aquel muchacho, pero si era la forma que tenia para aclarar todo y preocuparse solamente de su ahora nuevamente novia no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad- Brittany dile a Quinn que no se preocupe y que no tardo en regresar- la rubia asintió y los dos se alejaron del lugar.

Cuando Santana con Quinn llegaron notaron la ausencia de la morena.

-y Rach, ¿Dónde esta?- pregunta Quinn

- el chico que mide como dos metros llamado Finn necesitaba hablar con ella-

- ¿y se fue con él?- pregunto Quinn desconcertada

- si, pero dijo que no te preocuparas que venia enseguida- Quinn no quera pensar en nada, no quería que su mente le jugara en contra, confiaba en Rachel, pero ese chico no le agradaba en absoluto, la forma en que miraba Rachel sabia que muchas cosas pasaban por la mente del chico, obvio era hombre, que mas podía hacer ahora, solo esperar a que el tiempo pase y que la morena pareciera

* * *

><p>¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- decía en forma de reproche<p>

No tengo por que darte ninguna explicación Finn, es todo- Rachel estaba comenzando a sentirse molesta, esta bien que hayan sido amigos pero no por eso tendría que contarle todas sus cosas

Pero yo pensé que teníamos algo….no se – dijo tratando de buscar la mirada de Rachel

¿Por qué pensaste eso?- Rachel se encontraba incomoda con la situación

Por…por que nos besamos y no se, creí que yo te gustaba –

Fue solo un beso Finn por dios- se estaba comenzando a alterar- y no fue el gran beso-

Pero para mi fue lo suficiente como para sentir cosas por ti Rachel- Finn tomo el brazo de Rachel para que esta le prestara mas atención- Rachel dame una oportunidad- suplico el chico- déjame demostrarte que soy tu mejor opción-

Finn, yo no tengo que elegir a nadie por que ya tengo a la persona correcta a mi lado y lo sabes- se soltó del agarre de Finn- no quiero lastimarte, pero yo estoy enamorada de ella y no es algo de ahora, es un sentimiento que viene existiendo de hace muchos años- miro con tristeza al chico- por favor entiende-

No, no lo voy a entender y quiero que sepas que no voy a bajar los brazos tan pronto, te voy a conquistar Rachel y después te darás cuenta que soy yo el indicado y seré el dueño de tu corazón- beso la frente de Rachel y salio del auditorio sin dejar que la chica le respondiese, la morena quedo en silencio, ella no tenia que tomar ninguna decisión pero no quería tener problemas con Quinn por culpa de la obsesión de Fin con ella, tenia muy claros sus sentimientos años deseando lo que esta viviendo ahora, muchas lagrimas derramadas por la persona que tiene a su lado, tanto tiempo sufriendo y maldiciendo por su destino, era obvio que no iba a dejar escapar la felicidad nuevamente, pero no sabia como hacerle entender eso a su antiguo amigo. Después de pensar un rato decidió ir a reunirse con Quinn y las demás, camino a paso lento, algo la estaba molestando, tenia un poco de temor por lo que fuese hacer Finn, sabia de ante mano que cualquier idea que el chico llevara a cabo traería problemas con la rubia, su reencuentro era reciente, y su relación estaba comenzando ella debía demostrarle a Quinn que la amaba mas que a nadie que cualquier cosa que intentara aquel chico no serviría de nada, debía contarle de lo que hablo con él para que no desconfíe de ella. Cuando llego a la cafetería no dudo en mirar a Quinn que se encontraba sentada junto con las chicas, noto algo extraño en la mirada de las 3, había un silencio en esa mesa y no sabia por que, pero segundos después vio Finn sentado en otra mesa con la mirada fija en ella, se acerco a las chicas y decidió preguntar.

Quinn ¿estas bien?- pregunto un poco temerosa, la rubia estaba con la mirada fija en sus propias manos y no miraba a Rachel- ¿Quinn?- la rubia la miro, no expresaba enojo, estaba pensativa y solo atino a pararse de ahí y caminar lentamente para desaparecer de la cafetería, Rachel la miro sorprendida, no entendía nada, y las otras dos chicas solo la miraban a ella esperando alguna explicación de algo cuando ni siquiera sabia la pregunta- ¿Qué?- dijo tratando de que las otras hablasen para poder entender

Britt ve con Quinn por favor, necesito hablar con Rachel- pidió Santana tomando a Rachel del brazo para impedir que se marchara detrás de Quinn, Brittany se paro rápidamente y se fue por donde la capitana había desaparecido- siéntate- ordeno la latina a Rachel que obedeció

Santana por favor dime que paso- Rachel estaba preocupada

¿Qué paso?, eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo- se cruzo de brazos- Finn-

¿Finn?- dijo la morena extrañada- ¿Qué pasa con él? No entiendo-

Se acerco a nosotras hace un momento- se acomodo en su asiento para poder explicar mejor y Rachel la miraba asustada- dijo que te conquistaría

_Flash Back_

_-Fabray-_

_- ¿que quieres?- respondió secamente la rubia que se encontraba con Santana y Brittany _

_- no te voy a dejar el camino tan fácil- se acercaba aun mas hacia la chica y la rubia se levanto de su asiento para encararlo _

_- ¿a que te refieres?- _

_- voy a conquistar a Rachel- dijo enojado _

_- yo que tu no perdería el tiempo, ella esta conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa_

_- se lo acabo de decir, estoy seguro que se lo quedo pensando- se burlaba con cada palabra- ella me va amar tarde o temprano y no lo podrás evitar- _

_- eso es lo que tú piensas pulgarcito, pero lo que tengo con ella no lo vas a poder destruir-_

_- no hay nada que sea imposible para mi, si alguna vez pude besarla, consolarla, abrazarla, no se porque no podría volver a pasar-decía riéndose_

_- eso será en tus sueños porque en la realidad soy yo la que la besa, la que la abraza, soy yo la que siente su cuerpo no tú- _

_- eso no me interesa, estuve bastante años con ella para conocerla perfectamente- se acerco aun mas- ¿Cuántos años estuviste junto a ella?- Quinn bajo la mirada- mucho menos que yo, la voy a conquistar eso tenlo por seguro- miro fijamente a la chica_

_- yo no estaría tan segura- dijo firme la chica_

_- yo….auuuuuchhhh!- dijo el chico tomándose la cabeza cuando sintió un golpe fuerte en ella, voltio rápidamente y se encontró a Santana con una manzana en la mano-_

_-lárgate de aquí o te tiro otra- le señalo la manzana que tenia en su mano- tengo buena puntería, tienes 3 segundos para largarte- el chico la miro asustado- 1…2...-fin se voltio para darle una ultima mirada a Quinn y se alejo de las chicas- _

_Fin __Flash Back_

Rachel busco con la mirada Finn después de haber escuchado atentamente lo acontecido, quería matarlo, estaba realmente molesta pero el chico ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Rachel- dijo Santana pidiendo la atención de la chica y esta voltio- ¿Qué sientes por Quinn?-

Amor, del mas puro e intenso que puedes encontrar- no dudo en responder

OK, eso esta bien, solo trata de no ser tan cursi- logro que la otra chica sonriera- ¿y que sucede con Finn? No entiendo que pito toca él aquí-

Solo era mi amigo, pero tiene una obsesión conmigo desde que nos conocimos- se sentía frustrada- nos besamos una vez y con eso el pensó que tendría alguna oportunidad conmigo… Santana yo se lo deje en claro, estoy con Quinn y no la voy a dejar por nadie- Santana comprendió los sentimientos de Rachel hacia su amiga

Eso me tranquiliza bastante…. te seré sincera- dijo Santana ganándose la mirada fija de Rachel- por un momento pensé que sentías algo por él-

En estos momentos siento algo- Santana la miro asustada

¿Qué?-

Ganas de matarlo- dijo enojada la chica- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a mi novia? ¿Qué se cree? –

Si quieres te ayudo- dijo con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro- lo podríamos lanzar por las escaleras- ambas comenzaron a reírse, pero luego Rachel se puso seria.

¿Por qué se fue así?- dijo Rachel con tristeza

Dale tiempo, ella es así- se refería a Quinn, la salida de ella la dejo algo descolocada- cuando esta molesta ella busca un poco de soledad-

¿esta molesta conmigo?-

No, tranquila, solo necesita respirar y calmarse, ya volverá y te abrazara- le regalo una sonrisa a Rachel

Brittany tiene razón cuando dice que eres muy dulce-

Tranquila Berry- dijo deteniéndola para que no siguiera con eso - no te acostumbres y no soy ningún caramelo para que me encuentres dulce- se mostró seria pero su gesto se suavizo- lo hago por que eres la novia de mi amiga y… me caes bien- Rachel sonrío ante las palabras en ese preciso instante vio como venían acercándose las dos rubias y Rachel no dudo en pararse y correr hacia Quinn abrazándola fuertemente para no dejarla ir, Quinn respondió al calido abrazo de la morena y respiro profundamente el aroma de ella, oxigenando cada célula como si dependiera de ello para poder vivir.

¿Qué sucede princesa?- pregunto dulcemente

Te amo- fue la respuesta de Rachel

Yo también te amo - dijo la rubia que no se esperaba aquella respuesta, lentamente comenzaron a separarse y Rachel tomo las manos de Quinn pero se percato de algo

Quinn, tu mano ¿Qué le paso?- Rachel abrió sus ojos como platos cuando noto la mano derecha de la rubia que se encontraba roja con los nudillos heridos y con resto de sangre

Rach.. no..no es nada- trato de esconderla detrás de su espalda como una niña

Golpeo uno de los espejos del baño- Brittany la acuso y se gano una mirada de Quinn se sintió traicionada- lo hizo pedazos- termino de decir la bailarina y Rachel miro seriamente a la capitana

Debemos llevarte al hospital para que te vean esa herida, dios Quinn, tu no cambias- decía mirando nuevamente la mano de su chica- cuando eras chica hacías lo mismo- Rachel regañaba a la rubia y Quinn solo bajaba su cabeza escuchando atentamente- siempre que te enojabas golpeabas algo-

Lo siento- decía Quinn en susurros mientras que Santana se reía

Será mejor que te llevemos al hospital- dijo la latina

...

Las cuatro chicas fueron llegando al hospital y Quinn era arrastrada por Rachel para que entrasen rápidamente.

ojala te pusieran una inyección-decía enojada Rachel que acompañaba a Quinn hacia una de las salas donde las esperaba un doctor

no, una inyección no- decía asustada la rubia – yo me largo de aquí- trataba de retroceder pero la morena la fulmino con la mirada

Quinn por favor, no eres una niña- Rachel empujaba ahora por la espalda a su novia que se resistía a entrar

No soy una niña pero no me gustan las inyecciones- ya iban entrando a la sala y se encontraron con el doctor que las esperaba

Después de las observaciones de aquel doctor, ambas iban saliendo de aquella sala.

te salvaste de esta- decía Rachel mas tranquila

no lo volveré hacer te lo prometo-

se tomaron de las manos y caminaron rumbo hacia las otras chicas que se encontraban abrazadas en la entrada del hospital.

ya era hora- decía Santana - ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? No tengo ganas de regresar a clases por hoy-

me parece bien- dijo Quinn y las otras chicas aceptaron

se estaban acomodando en los asientos, transcurrieron varios minutos cuado Rachel se dio cuenta que sus amigas Santana y Brittany no estaban prestando ninguna atención a la película, al parecer acariciarse y besarse apasionadamente era mas entretenido, cuando voltio a ver a Quinn pudo notar como esta se estaba quedando dormida, el rostro de Quinn se podía ver por la luz de la gran pantalla, era hermosa y la morena sintió unas ganas enormes de besarla aunque se estuviese quedando dormida. Lentamente se acerco al rostro de la rubia, lo tomo con sus manos y lentamente pozo sus labios en los de la rubia, comenzó con una suave mordida en su labio inferior y Quinn se estremeció ante aquel acto, se olvido en donde se encontraba y tomo a Rachel por la cintura para lograr tenerla mas cerca y adueñarse de sus labios, el beso era lento, profundo, sentía la suave lengua de Rachel junto con la suya, la respiración de la morena se agitaba con las caricias de la rubia en su cintura, Quinn buscaba algo de contacto con la suave piel de su novia, cuando lo estaba logrando alguien se aclaraba la garganta y estas lo escucharon.

-chicas por favor contrólense- decía Santana de forma seria, ambas se separaron ya que se dieron cuenta que el lugar no era el mas adecuado para esas muestras de cariño.

- no se si agradecerte o golpearte Santana- decía Quinn que se aferraba de la mano de Rachel, había sentido cierto fuego en su interior y si no hubiese estado ahí de seguro se le abría hecho difícil detenerse.

- darme las gracias como una buena niña educada-

- ¿Dónde esta Britt- susurraba Rachel para no molestar a los demás que estaban viendo la película

- fue al baño-

- ¿y porque no la acompañaste?- la que susurraba ahora era Quinn

- por que las vi a ustedes que estaban a punto de tener sexo aquí- y las chicas se sintieron incomodas con el comentario, aun no habían llegado a tanto, pero eso no significaba que no lo desearan- un poco mas y tenemos pornografía gratis- si el lugar estuviese mas alumbrado todos notarían el rubor en las mejillas de ambas- tranquilas ya tendrán su momento- decía Santana tratando de no reír a carcajadas por el silencio de las otras dos chicas- ¿saben que?, yo voy a buscar a Britt y ustedes mantengan sus manos alejadas de la otra por favor – se paro y se fue del lugar en busca de la bailarina.

Rachel y Quinn quedaron pensando en las palabras de Santana, estaba siendo muy notorio el deseo de ambas, llevaban poco tiempo pero se conocían de hace mucho, ambas querían esperar un poco para dar cualquier avance, pero si el momento llegaba debía ser en un lugar romántico y no con gente alrededor de eso estaban seguras.

...

disculpen la demora :)

espero les guste el capitulo

saludos

Eve :)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

**_gbrujndl: por que me lo pediste, Rachel sera porrista :) veamos como sucede_**

* * *

><p>Santana te lo pido de la mejor manera posible, no vuelvas a decir cosas como las que dijiste en el cine- dijo Quinn molesta-<p>

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?- hablo Santana haciéndose la desentendida

Por que me da vergüenza- dijo alterada la rubia

Ambas estaban en sus casilleros recogiendo sus libros para su próxima clase

solo fue una broma mujer, además no tiene por que darte vergüenza-

Santana estabas hablando de sexo-

Como que ya estas un poco grande ¿no crees?- decía la latina – no es algo por lo que te debas espantar como lo estas haciendo ahora-

No es eso, es que- bajo su mirada- no quiero que ella piense que solo…quiero acostarme con ella-

Vamos Quinn, ya te lo dije eres grande y ella también, son mujeres no son unas niñas y el sexo es parte de una linda relación- decía tranquilamente

Lo se , pero es que nos acabamos de reencontrar, y yo… la veo y..-

¿y que?-

Es que es tan bella-suspiro al recordar a Rachel- y cuando la tengo cerca deseo aprovechar cada momento-

Pues aprovéchalo ¿Cuál es el problema? –

No lo entiendes, todo a sido tan intenso en tan pocos días, aun no se si esto es un sueño, es Rachel la chica de la que me enamore cuando era una niña y ahora la tengo aquí a mi lado amándola con mas fuerza y me da miedo perderla nuevamente-

No la vas a perder, ella te quiere de igual forma o mas quien sabe, solo juégatela para que esta relación salga adelante-

Eso intento hacer-

¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Santana

¿Aparte de la que me acabas de hacer?- dijo sonriendo levemente

Si- dijo colocándose seria y llamando la atención de su amiga

Dime-

¿Qué vas hacer con tu madre?- la pregunta pillo desprevenida a la rubia

Aun no lo se- el silencio se hizo presente por un momento- se lo diré a su debido tiempo, aun soy menor de edad y si ella quiere me puede manda a china con tal de separarme nuevamente de ella- dijo algo triste- por eso voy a proteger lo que tengo con Rachel, esto es algo serio y si tengo que llevarme al mundo por delante lo haré- dijo segura de si misma

¿y con la entrenadora?- dijo Santana cruzándose de brazos

¿Qué pasa con ella?-

Quinn ella no va aceptar que la capitana de las Cheerios este con una chica y mucho menos con una de las integrantes del Club Glee-

Me retiro de las Cheerios- Quinn estaba decidida a todo por Rachel

Esa no es una solución Quinn, si te retiras esa mujer es capaz de hablar con tu madre y eso si que seria un problema para ti y Rachel- trato de hacerla entrar en razón

¿y que quieres que haga? Yo no puedo negar a Rachel y la entrenadora aun no se entera de mi relación con ella-

Los chicos del coro ya lo saben, y ella no tardara en enterarse, tiene ojos en todos lados- se acerco un poco mas a su amiga para hablarle en un tono mas bajo- lo digo por que te tiene vigilada a ti y a Rachel desde que ella entro al instituto-

¿Qué?- dijo asombrada

Si así es-

¿pero quien, como?- aun no creía lo que estaba escuchando

Becky, es el brazo derecho de la entrenadora-

No lo puedo creer-

Ten cuidado con ella, yo se que eres feliz con tu chica en estos momentos, pero todo puede pasar de dulce a amargo-

Maldita sea Santana, si no es Finn, es la entrenadora y si no es ella puede ser mi madre la que cause mi peor desgracia- apoyo su frente en la puerta de su casillero, Quinn sentía que el mundo podía arrebatarle la felicidad por la que tantas lagrimas había derramado- ¿Qué hago?-

Habla con Rachel, ella tiene que saber lo que esta pasando, así pueden estar preparadas para cualquier cosa que suceda-

No quiero preocuparla-

¿a quien no quieres preocupar?- las dos chicas voltearon para ver a Rachel que se acerco hacia Quinn a la rubia se le ilumino el rostro en cuanto la vio llegar

Rach, por fin tengo el agrado de verte- Quinn no podía evitar que el amor se le notara en el su rostro

Berry- dijo Santana animadamente-¿haz visto a Britt?-

Si, me dijo que la buscaras en el baño-

OK, las dejo voy por ella- dijo alejándose de ellas

Se me hizo eterna la clase- Rachel se acercaba a Quinn con cuidado- te extrañe- decía la morena y deposito un beso suave pero lo largo en la mejilla de la rubia que ante el contacto cerro sus ojos y sonrío, aquel roce de los labios de Rachel contra su piel la hacia estremecerse la morena procuro que ese pequeño contacto fuese lo mas dulce posible era un beso especial aunque fuese solo un simple saludo pero un saludo hacia la persona mas especial que pisa la tierra- hola- dijo tiernamente luego de terminar su dulce saludo

Hola- dijo aun sintiendo el calor de los labios de Rachel en su piel, era increíble lo que la cantante lograba provocar en ella- te extrañe-

Eso espero- dijo Rachel tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas- ¿a quien no quieres preocupara Quinn?-

No es nada importante- la rubia tenia que reflexionar todo aquello que estaba pasando y no era el momento aun para decirle a Rachel las cosas- ¿vamos a la siguiente clase?- hablo con toda la tranquilidad que le podía entregar a la morena

Voy a donde me pidas-

Caminaron hacia la siguiente clase que tenían juntas para su mala suerte habían dos puestos desocupados pero por separados así que ambas tuvieron que separarse durante toda la clase, Rachel estaba atenta a las explicaciones de su profesora como siempre, ella no perdía detalle de las clases y tomaba apunte, pero cuando tenia oportunidad de observar a Quinn lo hacia, noto que la rubia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos miraba fijamente el cuaderno de la materia, Rachel sabia que a Quinn algo le estaba pasando.

Quinn sabia que Santana tenia razón conocían como era la entrenadora Sylvester era una mujer de armas tomar, y sabiendo ahora que estaba vigilada por aquella chica de apariencia inocente sentía algo de miedo de lo que pudiese hacer ¿por no las dejaban ser felices? Tienen derecho al igual que los demás, no es justo que tratasen de hacerles la vida imposible nuevamente, no le temía a Finn tampoco a su entrenadora a la que si le temía era a la reacción de su madre, no le asustaba si la golpeara si no mas bien que intentase alejarla de Rachel un vez mas, en algún momento su madre iba a enterarse de que Rachel Berry esta de nuevo en su vida pero esta vez para quedarse. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidas por un pequeño sonido en su mesa algo tan sutil que solamente ella logro escuchar, al voltear se dio cuenta de que un papel había sido lanzado desde seguramente de la mesa de su novia, lo tomo con delicadeza y trato de leerlo.

_¿Qué pasa?- _decía la nota, Quinn miro a Rachel y esta la observaba fijamente con aquellos ojos chocolates y la rubia solo pudo sonreírle, decidió responderle

_Me pasa algo Rach, que estoy totalmente enamorada- _escribió y con toda la suavidad del mundo trato de lanzarle el papelito para que cayera sobre la mesa de Rachel quien esperaba con ansias la respuesta. Rachel recibió el papel y lo abrió para leerlo, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su interior acompañada de un brillo en sus ojos, levanto su mirada y volvió a mirar a la rubia que la dejaba sin aire cada vez que le regalaba esa mirada, y le dijo en silencio solo con sus labios -_te amo-_ esas dos palabras eran suficiente para que la rubia se sintiera segura para luchar contra quien sea solo por Rachel. Pero ella no fue la única que vio aquella frase salir de los labios de la morena, en la puerta de la sala había alguien observándolas, la entrenadora Sue por fin confirmaba sus sospechas, ahora tenia las de ganar.

Luego de un rato aquella mujer se encontraba en su oficina hablando con la que era su mano derecha Becky

-¿Qué averiguaste?-

- Santana y Brittany también lo saben entrenadora- decía la pequeña chica

- acuchillada por la espalda-

- ellas son sus cómplices-

- vaya no puedo creer que mis mejores animadoras me traicionen de esta manera Becky-

- ¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto inocentemente

- ya veras-

Como siempre las cuatro chicas se encontraban disfrutando de la hora de almuerzo en una sola mesa, se llevaban bien con los chicos del club glee pero la amistad entre ellas iba creciendo, estaban tranquilas conversando de todo un poco, Brittany no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Rachel y esta no tenia problemas en responderle, pero la tranquilidad de aquel momento se vio interrumpida por la presencia de la entrenadora que dirigió su mirada a la capitana de su equipo.

Fabray a mi oficina ahora- fue lo único que dijo la mujer y salio del lugar, Quinn que sentía que esto no era bueno miro a Santana que estaba igual que ella.

¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto Rachel al ver el rostro de preocupación de ambas chicas

No se, pero tranquila voy y vuelvo en cuanto me deje salir de su oficina- Quinn se levanto y disimulo su desconcierto, luego de unos minutos llego a la oficina y se sentó.

Dígame- dijo Quinn-

Tú eres una de mis mejores chicas dentro del equipo- dijo seria la mujer- pero me mentiste- Quinn se quedo inmóvil ante lo que había escuchado, que ella sepa nunca le había mentido

¿Cuál fue la mentira?- pregunto ella, siempre tratando de que su voz fuese segura, mantenerse seria, ella era Quinn Fabray y no se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie- que yo sepa no le he dicho ninguna mentira-

¿tienes una relación con esa chica llamada Rachel Berry verdad? –

Eso es asunto mío- era difícil a estas alturas conservar la calma

¿y tu madre?- pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa como si tuviese la victoria ganada- ¿lo sabe?-

No es asunto de ella- dijo con odio al recordar a su "madre" - ¿adonde quiere llegar con todo esto?-

Fue difícil aceptar que ustedes tres se unieran al coro de Will Shuester, aun no lo entiendo ustedes mis porristas en un grupo de fracasados- movía su cabeza en negación-

Si usted piensa así, no me quedara de otra que dejar a las Cheerios- dijo tranquilamente Quinn

Si tu te vas le tendré que informar a té madre acerca de tu relación- Quinn quedo en silencio, era demasiado pronto para que esa mujer que llamaba madre se enterara, no era el momento aun

¿Qué es lo que quiere?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

Rachel a sido una buena alumna en su otro colegio, destacada por sus capacidades en los distintos grupos en lo que estuvo y Will- dijo sonriendo- esta muy contento con ella- dijo para después cambiar la expresión de su rostro- esta muy contento y a decir verdad no lo soporto, odio su sonrisa de comercial así que dejare esto en claro- se acerco un poco mas a la rubia- quiero que Rachel Berry entre en mi equipo, quiero fastidiarle la vida al idiota de Shuester-

Pero….a ella no le interesa entrar a las Cheerios- dijo aun asimilando las palabras de la mujer

Tendrás que convencerla, yo se que podrás-

No lo haré- dijo tratándose de levantar de su asiento

Si no lo haces, expondré a tus amigas a una humillación publica- Quinn voltio sobre su eje con una cara de confusión ¿a que se refería? – Santana López esta con Brittany y se perfectamente que Santana aun no sale del closet completamente- volvía a sonreír- y a eso le puedo agregar que las echare a las dos de las Cheerios- Quinn no lo podía creer se quedo en silencio- puedes retirarte, piensa bien lo que vas hacer para convencer a tu novia, Rachel Berry tiene que estar en el equipo de Sue Sylvester- le hizo señales con la mano a Quinn para que se retirara, la rubia salio dando un portazo, ya no era solo ella, ahora también sus amigas las metieron en esto solo algunos de los chicos del coro sabían lo de Santana con Britt, y no podía permitir que ellas fuesen echadas del equipo, las dos amaban estar en las cheerios ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Rachel?, era demasiado para ella, era injusto ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Quinn decidió ir a los camerinos de las cheerios, a esa hora estaría desocupado necesitaba estar sola un momento, pensar, las cosas se analizan con la cabeza fría.

Cuando llego lo único que pudo hacer es esconderse en uno de los pasillos al fondo del camerino entre medio de los casilleros, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y se tomo la cabeza con sus manos, las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, lagrimas que se desbordaban por la ira que sentía, tenia que hablar con Rachel debía decirle la verdad de lo que estaba pasando, Santana y Brittany no merecían ser expuestas y mucho menos por ella, sabia que Rachel iba a entender todo pero no quería darle el control de sus vidas a Sue Sylvester, pero ya podría pensar en algo para liberarse de aquel chantaje, por ahora solo tendría que hacer lo que le pedía.

…

Rachel buscaba a Quinn por todo el instituto y no la encontraba, nadie sabia donde estaba, cansada de la búsqueda se acomodo en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, todo el lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, la extrañaba, la presencia de la rubia le hacia falta, ella era parte de su vida, todo tenia sentido, estaba alegre, la tenia a su lado y las ganas de cantar como cuando eran niñas volvieron, siempre fue buena en eso y lo seguiría haciendo, Quinn volvió a despertar todo aquello que en su partida Rachel sepulto bajo su tristeza. Tomo su celular y le envío otro mensaje a la rubia.

_**Estoy en las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, te espero aquí- R **_

Tomo su reproductor de música y se dispuso a disfrutar un momento de sus canciones preferidas mientras esperaba allí a su novia.

Transcurrieron unos minutos cuando alguien se sentó en el peldaño de arriba detrás de ella cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodearon calidamente, reconoció el aroma rápidamente no fue necesario abrir sus ojos para saber quien era, cuando los hizo también observo que las piernas de Quinn la tenían prisionera entre su cuerpo, la rubia apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel y deposito un beso en el cuello de esta.

te extrañe princesa- susurro Quinn aun abrazada al cuerpo de Rachel, la morena como acto reflejo se apego mas su espalada al cuerpo de la capitana para sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo

no estoy muy segura de eso, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi- dijo algo triste

jamás me olvidaría de ti- inhalo profundamente el aroma de Rachel algo que necesitaba para sus sentidos- Rach- dijo Quinn, debía hablar con era un buen momento

¿Qué sucede?- Rachel noto el tono de Quinn, algo le estaba pasando

Necesito hablar contigo de algo serio- la rubia bajo su mirada, Rachel se acomodo al lado de la rubia para verla mejor- la entrenadora Sylvester quiere que entres a su equipo de Cheerios- su rostro era serio

¿a las Cheerios?- dijo asombrada- ¿yo?

Si-

No, no entiendo, a mi no me llama la atención ser animadora-

Quinn decidió explicarle todo, cada detalle de la conversación que tuvo con la mujer, lo que le exigió, y las consecuencias si no hacia lo que le pedía, Rachel estaba en silencio escuchando cada palabra ¿Cómo podía existir gente así? No era posible que alguien se creyera dueño de la vida de los demás.

Cuando la rubia termino de explicar todo se quedo mirando fijamente a Rachel esperando su opinión, seria decisión de la morena, no iba a obligar a Rachel a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-creo que no seria tan mala idea entrar en las Cheerios- dijo mas calmada la morena, esta respuesta tomo algo desprevenida a Quinn

- ¿lo dices enserio?-

- si, piénsalo- dijo Rachel tomando las manos de su chica- estaremos mas tiempo juntas, y aprenderé de la mejor-

- ¿estas segura de esto?-

- si, además Santana y Brittany no tienen por que pagar por nosotras –

- quiero cuidarte Rachel- dijo abrazando fuertemente a la morena- voy hacer lo posible para que salgamos de esta te lo prometo-

- tranquila, estamos en esto juntas ¿de acuerdo?- tomo el rostro de Quinn para que la mirase fijamente- Quinn, no vamos a dejar que nos separen, no de nuevo- Quinn se acerco y la beso suavemente, esos labios de Rachel la volvían loca, mil sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo, nada en el mundo superaba la suavidad y la calidez de los labios de Rachel de eso estaba completamente segura

- hay algo de lo cual no estoy segura- dijo Quinn separándose un poco de los labios de su novia

-¿que es?- dijo preocupada Rachel

- es que ….vas a tener que usar el uniforme y…y.. es un poco corto- dijo algo avergonzada

- pero es el mismo que usas tú- observo el cuerpo de la rubia- ¿Qué hay de malo?-

- te van …..a …mirar mucho- miro las piernas de Rachel- me va a costar un mundo mantener los ojos de los demás alejados de ti –

- no creo que cueste mas que a ti- dijo conteniendo una risita- tu tienes todas las miradas sobre ti, dioss no se como he resistido las ganas de golpear a los que te miran descaradamente-

- no exageres, si no me miran tanto- se ruborizo un poco

- si lo hacen- se puso seria- te miran las piernas y el….-mejor no continuo- ¿te haz visto en un espejo con el uniforme puesto?-

- si ¿Qué tiene?- preguntaba inocentemente aunque sabia a lo que se refería Rachel

- Quinn, eres la porrista a la que mejor le queda ese uniforme, créeme- quería decir la mujer mas sexy del mundo-

- no creo, cuando tu te pongas tu uniforme seré la segunda mejor en el uniforme, eres muy bella y tus piernas se van a lucir- volvió a besar a Rachel pero esta vez con mas intensidad, la morena logro tranquilizarla, Rachel hacia que el mundo se viera mejor con cada palabra que decía, Quinn agradecía tenerla a su lado era todo para ella

- ninguna palabra de esto a Santana ni a Brittany- dijo Rachel apoyando su frente junto a la de Quinn que aun se encontraba disfrutando del sabor de aquel beso

- no le diremos nada, no las quiero preocupar- cerro sus ojos y volvió a besar con pasión los labios de la morena, ¿Qué tenían los labios de Rachel que siempre le hacia desear besarla con intensidad? Quinn estaba tan concentrada sintiendo la boca de la morena y la cantante estaba perdida en ese sabor exquisito de Quinn que no se dieron cuenta que Santana estaba parada observándolas con los brazos cruzados

- ustedes dos no pueden estar solas- dijo entre risas- por favor ya sepárense, este lugar esta que arde, hasta aquí siento el calor que desprenden- se reía a carcajadas, Quinn y Rachel se separaron ruborizadas nuevamente por culpa de Santana, siempre les hacia lo mismo no era justo, pero Quinn soportaba a su amiga por que la quería como si fuese su hermana

* * *

><p><strong><em>perdón se que me demore un poco harto en subir el capitulo, quede en blanco por un tiempo<em>**

**_veremos como sera Rachel como porrista, tratare de no decepcionarlos _**

**_gracias por los comentarios :) _**

**_saludos y besos _**

**_se cuidan :) actualizare pronto _**

**_Eve _**

**_Pd. disculpen las faltas _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**gbrujndl : gracias por lo de sol jajajaja voy hacer lo posible para integrar las ideas que me das :) saludos**_

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>-estoy nerviosa- dijo Rachel que entraba en el gimnasio aferrada al brazo de Quinn que sonreía por la actitud de la morena- ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer? Estoy en un coro por que me gusta cantar, y ahora estoy a punto de meterme en algo que no esta echo para mí-<p>

- Rach- la rubia se detuvo para mirarla directamente a los ojos con una calida sonrisa- esto es difícil lo se, pero si no quieres no tienes por que hacerlo, ya te lo dije yo no te voy a obligar hacer algo que tu no quieras- beso en la comisura de los labios a su chica, estaban cerca de las demás porristas y habían acordado no mostrarse cariñosas delante de chicos que no fuesen los del Club Glee.

- Quinn lo voy hacer, estoy decidida solo estoy algo nerviosa, además esa mujer me da un poco de miedo- dijo señalando con la mirada hacia donde estaba la entrenadora- siempre que la veo por los pasillos va empujando a los alumnos es un poco aterradora-

- si, pero no vas a estar sola, además soy la capitanía y seré suave contigo- le guiño un ojo coquetamente, Rachel se ruborizo por la mirada de la rubia, de a poco se fueron acercando en donde estaba sentada la entrenadora con un megáfono, cuando las vio espero su llegada

- veo que Quinn Fabray no me falla- dijo con una media sonrisa- Rachel Berry ¿te unirás a las Cheerios?

- si, ella se unirá, pero que quede claro- dijo Quinn seriamente- que de su entrenamiento me encargo yo, nadie mas- la pose que adopto la rubia era la que todos conocían en el instituto, con las manos en sus caderas, con una ceja levantada y por ultimo dejando a Rachel detrás de ella protegiéndola ante cualquier reacción de la entrenadora

- me gusta tu actitud, cada día me recuerdas mas a mi- sonrío levemente orgullosa de la capitana- pero dejémonos de habladurías Berry acércate- tomo uno de los tantos uniformes que habían a su lado- este es tu uniforme- volvió la mirada a las cajas que tenia a su lado, indicándole a las dos que miraran- los reforme ahora serán un poco mas cortos, Quinn recoge el tuyo y dile a las demás que vengan por los suyos- Rachel y Quinn se volvieron a mirar entre ellas

- perdón entrenadora Sylvester- dijo Rachel- ¿comienzo de inmediato?-

- claro que si, no hay tiempo, Quinn encárgate de ella necesito que este en condiciones para las competencias que se avecinan-

- Rachel vamos a cambiarnos- Quinn miraba su uniforme y no podía creer que aun los hicieran mas cortos, ¿y Rachel como se vera en el uniforme? Las imágenes de todos los chicos del instituto babeando por las piernas de la cantante, comenzaron a cruzársele por la mente.

- yo uso faldas cortas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero este uniforme no dejara nada a la imaginación- decía la morena un tanto enfadada mirando la parte inferior de su ahora vestimenta diaria- por lo menos no seré la única que utilice esto- dijo mirando de reojo a Quinn que seguía perdida en sus pensamientos

- ya me imagino la cara de todos esos…- aun seguía pensando en los chicos del equipo que tenían fama de coquetearle a las porristas mas bellas, ella estaba acostumbrada pero no iba a permitir que se acercasen a Rachel

- ¿en quienes?- pregunto Rachel tratando de entender a que se refería la rubia

- no, no en nada- le resto importancia- hay que cambiarse rápido princesa si no quieres ver la peor parte de la entrenadora-

-Oh, claro- Rachel quedo en silencio cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn se comenzó a cambiar delante de ella, la rubia se quito la parte de arriba del uniforme y quedo con la parte superior de su ropa interior, Rachel recorrió con la mirada el abdomen de Quinn que era bien trabajado, una piel blanca y suave por lo que ella ya había tocado, era simplemente hermosa fue subiendo lentamente sin percatarse de la mirada de la capitana hasta que tropezó con sus ojos verdes, el rostro de Quinn estaba algo ruborizado claramente se había percatado de intensa mirada de Rachel- lo siento- susurro la morena que desvío su mirada inmediatamente _es tu novia pero no por eso te las vas a comer con la mirada tan pronto, contrólate, que bella es, aaaaa contrólate ya llegara el momento._

- no tienes por que sentirlo Rach – la voz de Quinn era tan sexy que por un momento Rachel se había arrepentido de entrar al equipo solamente por el miedo a no poder controlarse- soy tu chica, así que vete acostumbrando a verme casi desnuda- _esto va a hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé pero al diablo todo _Quinn estaba soportando las ganas de besar a su novia durante toda la mañana y ahora estaban hay solas en el camerino así que aprovecho la oportunidad y se acerco a ella mirándola intensamente, su mirada recorrían los ojos de la cantante para luego dirigirse hacia sus labios y cuando la tuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro se dejo llevar por el momento y la beso apasionadamente, Rachel también lo deseaba, ansiaba poder besarla de esa manera, sentir sus suaves labios junto a los suyos, su respiración golpeando en su rostro, las manos de la rubia en su nuca tratando de profundizar aquel beso, ese roce que dejo el espacio suficiente para que sus delicadas lenguas tomaran parte, Rachel llevo sus manos a la espalda de Quinn que estaba semidesnuda solo con su sujetador, acariciaba la piel suave de la capitana, se estaban dejando invadir por la pasión y sin darse cuenta Rachel tenia sentada a la rubia en sus piernas, el beso era mas y mas intenso a cada momento, Quinn recorría el cuello de la morena con húmedos besos, Rachel trataba de contener los suspiros que generaban aquellos roces en su cuello, lentamente acariciaba el abdomen de la rubia, lo recorría con delicadeza, como descubriéndolo por primera vez, cuando sus manos estuvieron apunto de alcanzar los pechos de Quinn solo se atrevió a rozar el izquierdo con su dedo pulgar de forma suave no quería avanzar mas allá aunque lo deseaba, Quinn sentía la excitación crecer ante cada caricia que su novia le estaba dando, quería que Rachel la tocara quería sentir sus manos sobre ella.

-Quinn- susurro Rachel que trataba de volver en si- debemos….debemos regresar-

- mmm- fue lo único que se escucho de parte de la rubia que seguía propinando besos calidos en los dulces labios de Rachel y mordiéndolos a medida que necesitaba hacerlo

- Quinn debemos cambiarnos….o van a encontrarnos…así- dijo riendo tenia que encontrar otras oportunidades como esta para estar con la rubia pero aquel lugar no era el adecuado ni el momento mas apropiado

- tienes razón- respondió la rubia un tanto frustrada, se estaba haciendo adicta a los labios de la cantante, disfrutaba de cada contacto que tenían, pero nunca podían estar en un lugar que fuera el correcto, se levanto del regazo de Rachel y la ayudo a levantarse, por ultimo le dio un beso corto para poder terminar de cambiarse y regresar al gimnasio, por suerte cuando entraron las demás porristas al camerino ellas estaban en una situación menos comprometedora, Rachel se alejo de la rubia y fue a cambiarse en otro sitio mientras tanto Quinn termino de colocarse su nuevo uniforme un poco mas corto que el anterior, se miro en uno de los espejos, aun recordaba y sentía las caricias de Rachel sobre su piel, la morena despertaba tantas cosas en ella, pero debía controlarse, quería hacer las cosas bien con Rachel y era hora de poner manos a la obra con la preparación de su cita, una primera cita con Rachel Berry, aun sumida en sus pensamientos llegaron junto a ella, Santana y Brittany con sus uniformes ya puestos.

- yo no se si somos animadoras o exhibicionistas- dijo Santana molesta mirándose al espejo

- a mi me gusta el uniforme mas corto, se ven mis piernas- dijo Brittany mientras se lo acomodaba- y las tuyas se ven perfectas- le dijo mirando las piernas a Santana que ante el comentario sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la bailarina

- ¿que estas esperando Quinn?- pregunto la latina a su amiga que estaba mirando hacia donde Rachel se había ido a cambiarse

- a Rachel-

-¿Rachel?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Santana y Brittany

- ¿esta aquí?- pregunto Santana

- si, ella se unió al equipo-

- vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba, no pensé que a ella le gustase ser una Cheerio-

- creo que se vera genial con el uniforme, se ve que tiene unas piernas preciosas, me gustaría tocárselas- dijo Brittany y las otras dos la quedaron mirando- ¿Qué?-

-voy hacer como que no escuche eso- dijo Quinn, en eso aparece Rachel con la tenida de las animadoras, Santana la mira de pies a cabeza analizándola, Brittany sonríe de oreja a oreja, y Quinn traga saliva al ver a su novia con una falda tan reveladora

- Berry, dime que haces para tener unas piernas así- dijo Santana- creo que Britt tiene razón-

- te ves genial Rachel, creo que deberíamos irnos ya por que la entrenadora se va a enfadar con nosotras- acoto la bailarina

- deberías decirle algo a tu novia Fabray y no quedártela mirando así que la vas a gastar- se burlo la latina

- ya cállate Santana- respondió la capatina- mejor vayan nosotras las alcanzamos en un momento-

- Ok, ya entendí la indirecta, vamos Britt dejemos a las tortolitas un rato-

-¿Por qué? yo quiero ver- decía inocentemente la bailarina mientras era sacada a empujones por Santana

- ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Rachel cuando ya estaban solas Quinn no dejaba de admirarla

- hermosa- fue lo único que logro decir, la verdad es que mas que hermosa, era muy sexy, su piel bronceada, sus piernas mas descubiertas que con sus faldas que usa siempre, la verdad es que tenia razón, ese uniforme no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, se ve preciosa, esas piernas largas, y le queda ajustado me encanta, lo bueno de todo esto es que ella es MI NOVIA, soy la única que tiene el derecho de admirarla de..-

-¿Quinn?- Rachel sabia lo que estaba provocando en su novia, a decir verdad Quinn se veía impresionante con el uniforme, sus piernas bien trabajadas se notaba el arduo ejercicio y la falda tapaba lo justo y necesario el trasero de la rubia que era perfecto, la polera se ajustaba a su abdomen haciendo notar la firmeza de este. Ambas estaban admirándose en silencio.

-chicas apuren- Santana volvió por ellas- ya tendrán tiempo de manosearse con sus uniformes vamos- luego del comentario de la latina decidieron volver al gimnasio para empezar el entrenamiento. Todas las porristas estaban listas para comenzar habían distintos grupos cada uno ensayando diferentes piruetas, Rachel estaba con la boca abierta no se imagina haciendo nada parecido, ni saltando por el aire, ni caer de espalda con la esperanza de que algún chico la recibiera, jamás en su vida le iba a confiar su integridad física ni mental a alguien, bueno a Quinn si, en ella confiaba plenamente se dejaría caer a ojos cerrados por que la rubia siempre iba a estar para recibirla.

- amor, esperare aquí un momento, les tengo que dar unas indicaciones a las chicas de allá, y luego vengo por ti- dijo Quinn con una media sonrisa, no quería separarse de Rachel pero su obligación como capitana lo requería

- te espero- dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo, vio como Quinn corría hacia el otro lado del gimnasio _no puede ser mas bella, sus piernas diosss_

_- _hola- una chica se le acerco a Rachel sacándola de sus pensamientos- tu debes ser nueva, soy Nikki-

-hola soy Rachel y si soy nueva- respondió con una sonrisa que ya era común en ella

- deberías comenzar con algún ejercicio de elongación- la chica era amable

- la verdad es que no se como empezar- dijo algo avergonzada- suelo ejercitarme pero no se si será lo mismo en estas practicas-

- yo te ayudo- dijo la chica- mira aquí hay una colchoneta tiéndete en ella-

- Ok- Rachel obedeció y se acostó de espalda

- ¿eres flexible?- le preguntaba amablemente la porrista mientras se arrodillaba cerca de las piernas de la morena que no entendía aun que iba hacer

- si, algo-

- trata de mantener tus piernas derechas, yo voy a tomar una y la colocare sobre mi hombro y de a poco me voy acercar a tu cuerpo es una buena forma de estirar los tendones suavemente- dicho esto la joven tomo la pierna derecha de la morena tomándola firme y poco a poco se fue acercando al cuerpo de la cantante, la posición era algo comprometedora a la vista de cualquiera, Nikki estaba sobre el cuerpo de Rachel quien sentía el roce de las piernas de la otra niña entre las suyas, la cantante se estaba colocando algo nerviosa- eres bastante flexible- le dijo en un susurro Nikki- que con su mano izquierda sujetaba la pierna de Rachel que estaba situada sobre su hombro y con su mano derecha que estaba apoyada a la superficie al lado del hombro izquierdo de la morena soportaba su propio peso, la cercanía de ambas era bastante, apenas 40 cm separaban sus rostros, Rachel estaba incomoda demasiado, si algún chico las estuviese observando tendría que darse un baño de agua fría, por suerte escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta cerca de ellas, y ambas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

- vaya Nikki, no sabia que te llevaras tan bien con Rachel- dijo Quinn tratando de esconder su molestia- deberías ir a practicar con las demás- la rubia estaba seria y con sus brazos cruzados

- si debería, pero solo estaba tratando de ayudarle- se fue separando lentamente de la cantante, tomo suavemente la pierna de Rachel y le masajeo el muslo para que se relajara- debes intentarlo con la otra pierna- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de retirarse

- gracias- dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa, luego voltio a ver a su novia que la miraba seria y con su ceja levantada-¿Qué pasa?-

- nada- dijo ayudando a la morena a levantarse- veo que te llevas bien con ella- aun seguía molesta o ¿celosa?-

- la acabo de conocer Quinn- decía riéndose por la actitud de su novia

-¿si? no se notaba- dijo de forma cortante

-¿estas celosa?-

- no, para nada, ¿Cómo crees?- trataba de mirar hacia otra parte- no me molesta que una chica le este tocando las piernas a mi novia y mucho menos que se le tire encima invadiendo su espacio personal- Rachel comenzó a reírse- ¿de que te ríes?- pregunto seria- si les faltaba solamente la cama para que pareciera que estuviesen teniendo sexo- dicho esto se ruborizo la verdad es que no soportaba recordar la imagen de esa chica sobre Rachel tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de golpear a Nikki por haberse atrevido a tocar de esa manera a su novia

- Quinn cielo, no te pongas así, la verdad es que esa chica me estaba torturando-

-¿te hizo daño?- su gesto cambio a preocupación- ¿te duele la pierna?-

-no, no es eso, es que me incomodo un poco su acercamiento, invadió mi espacio-

-opino lo mismo, además hace mucho que no nos ejercitamos así, creo que solo se quiso aprovechar- voltio a mirar en donde se encontraba la porrista para darle una mirada asesina

- me deberías ayudar con la otra pierna – dijo coquetamente para captar la atención de su chica- al menos eso dijo ella-

- ¿quieres hacer conmigo lo mismo que hiciste con ella?- pregunto seria haciéndose la ofendida

- me gustaría saber como eres tu haciéndolo- se lo susurro en el oído y Quinn se estremeció ante ese comentario y miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza

- te aseguro que lo hago mucho mejor- coqueteo de la misma manera que la morena- y lo puedo hacer mas interesante- dicho esto tomo a Rachel de la mano y se la llevo a una de las paredes que estaba cerca- afírmate de espalda contra la pared y derecha- Rachel se quedo en silencio, se puso nerviosa pero no era lago incomodo, y obedeció a Quinn, la rubia sonrío y se arrodillo frente a ella- pon tu pierna sobre mi hombro- Rachel hizo caso, Quinn sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, cuando tuvo la pierna sobre su hombro la tomo con delicadeza y noto la suavidad de su piel y tenia una perspectiva privilegiada de la cara interna del muslo de Rachel- seré suave- dijo mirando a los ojos a su novia y por acto reflejo deposito un dulce beso en la pierna de su chica. Rachel sabia que solo era un ejercicio pero diosssss todo era tan sensual la forma en que Quinn le hablaba, le tomaba la pierna y el beso, la capitana poco a poco se fue colocando de pie levantando consigo la extremidad de su chica- si te hago daño avísame- todo lo decía en susurro con la mirada fija en los ojos de la morena, cuando estuvo a la altura de la cantante su mirada era mas intensa- ¿te duele?-

-no- era lo único que lograba decir Rachel, la verdad que después del encuentro en el camerino y esto su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo una ducha de agua fría

- muy flexible- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- creo que tener a una novia así de flexible debe tener sus beneficios- _cálmate Quinn_ _solo es un ejercicio- _solo 10 segundos así contemos- cuando la rubia comenzó a contar Rachel se perdió en los labios de su novia, cada movimiento de estos, cada susurro- listo- Quinn le entregaba una dulce sonrisa y con una suma delicadeza bajo la pierna de su novia, luego miro a su alrededor y al notar que todos estaban concentrados realizando lo propio se lanzo a los labios de su chica, un beso corto pero intenso que dejo a la cantante sin aire

- woow, no me lo esperaba- se relamía los labios que aun tenían el sabor de Quinn en ellos- tenias razón eres la mejor en esto-

- será mejor que vayamos con Santana y Britt para practicar-

Después de un intenso entrenamiento en donde Santana sentía que perdía la paciencia con Rachel por que esta no se atrevía a hacer algunos ejercicios por miedo a lastimarse o caer inconciente y terminar en el hospital o peor aun tener que faltar a los ensayos del Club Glee, se dirigieron a las duchas.

mejor esperemos que las demás terminen de ducharse por si te incomoda-

creo que tienes razón, aun no me acostumbro a esto- respondió Rachel a su novia

Después de un rato el camerino se fue desocupando, las porristas iban saliendo y Quinn se fue a una de las duchas mientras Rachel se quitaba la ropa para meterse en otra de las regaderas un poco alejada de Quinn, necesitaba la ducha fría con urgencia _Quinn desnuda a un par de metros mas allá, completamente desnuda, mojada, desnuda, desnuda, piensa en otra cosa, vamos Rachel piensa en otra cosa._

_Hoy fue demasiado intenso, no controlo mis hormonas, y Rachel esta en este mismo camerino, duchándose desnuda, el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, y yo aquí aguantando mis impulsos de ir y meterme en su ducha, hacerla mía, acariciarla, sentirla ¿no se supone que me estoy dando una ducha fría? ¿a que hora se calentó el agua? Definitivamente no es el agua._

Después de la ducha de agua fría para ambas, salieron del camerino rumbo a los pasillos del instituto, debían ir a los ensayos del coro en ese lugar ellas podían mostrarse tal como eran, mimarse, sentarse juntas y no separarse en ningún momento.

Cuando ingresaron al salón no se encontraba nadie todavía, al parecer era temprano, rápidamente Rachel tomo la iniciativa y beso a su chica posesivamente, un beso apasionado cargado de amor, deseo, la rubia se dejo querer, y se afirmo en el piano, sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la cantante pegándola contra su cuerpo lo mas que podía, Rachel sujetaba la nuca de la rubia con el objetivo de profundizar aquel beso lo mas que podía, en un rápido movimiento Quinn sentó a Rachel sobre el piano y la morena la atrajo a su cuerpo con sus piernas la rubia al sentir el contacto con el cuerpo de la cantante dejo salir un suspiro y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Rachel, muy lentamente sus manos se fueron acercando al trasero de la morena apretándolo con delicadeza, y ella uniéndose mas al cuerpo de la cantante, Rachel dejo salir un gemido y se dejo llevar por un impulso dejando que una de sus manos se posicionara sobre uno de los pechos de Quinn masajeándolo suavemente.

-mmmm- se escucho de parte de la rubia quien estaba excitada al igual que Rachel

- vaya, creo que ya no es necesario ir al cine y pagar para ver algo así- se escucho la voz de Puck que las miraba con la boca abierta, las dos chicas se separaron con rapidez y se acomodaron sus uniforme, totalmente ruborizadas por el calor del momento, en eso los demás compañeros iban llegando, ellas se tomaron de la mano y sentaron en silencio esperando la llegada del profesor, cuando faltaba poco para que el Sr. Schue hiciera su entrada, Quinn voltio rápidamente para hablar con su novia y quedar frente a frente con ella-

- Rach- dijo Quinn para llamar la atención de su novia aunque ya la tenía

- dime-

- ¿te parece si mañana tenemos una cita?- Quinn hablo algo nerviosa

- ¿una cita?- pregunto Rachel conteniendo su alegría

- si ¿aceptas salir con Quinn Fabray a una primera cita?- la miro a los ojos

- claro que si, ¿a que hora?-

- eso te lo digo mañana en la mañana- y deposito un suave beso en los carnosos labios de su novia, un beso tierno, nada apasionado por que no era el lugar, Quinn estaba feliz iba a tener una cita con Rachel Berry su novia.

...

_**se termina otro capitulo**_

**_perdonen las faltas como siempre _**

**_saludos y besos _**

**_Eve :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **_

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día estaba acabando, un día de colegio, de entrenamientos, de ensayos en el coro, pero ahora estaba a punto de comenzar una cita con la mujer que amaba.<p>

_**Princesa paso por ti a las 8**_

_**Te quiero :) - Q**_

Rachel estaba en su habitación descansando, cuando recibió el mensaje de su novia, todo su mundo parecía estar perfectamente, aun no lograba asimilar que tanta felicidad fuese posible, todo era como un sueño, seguramente se había quedado dormida aquella vez que vio a Quinn marchándose en el vehiculo junto su madre y su hermano, y ahora ella estaba teniendo el mejor de sus sueños, o talvez había muerto de amor, y en recompensa al morir estaba en un lugar el cual para ella el paraíso.

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban volando demasiado, esto era real, Quinn era real, su amor era palpable y lo iba a disfrutar al máximo.

_**Te estaré esperando **_

_**Te quiero demasiado- R**_

Ahora venia el gran dilema para la cantante ¿Qué ponerse?, tenia tiempo para tomar esa decisión, así que abrió su closet y comenzó a analizar cada prenda _nada es imposible_ _Rachel_, se decía así misma.

….

¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la mujer al ver a su hija bajando por las escaleras, con la intención de salir

voy con Santana- fue cortante con su respuesta, así era la relación que tenia con ella

supongo que vendrás hasta mañana- la miraba fijamente, Quinn no le dedicaba una sola mirada- siempre es así cuando sales con tus amigas- el tono de voz usado por la mujer era frío

supones bien- respondió seria- no me esperes- dijo de forma irónica- lo siento, eso lo hacen las madres solamente

respétame, soy tu madre- le dijo la mujer en tono severo

no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo- y salio de su casa, si había alguien a quien odiaba, esa era Judy, no la podía ver, pero ahora no le iba a echar a perder su noche, estaba alegre, saldría con Rachel, tenía todo preparado y gracias a sus amigas todo estaba listo a tiempo.

Estaba nerviosa, cada vez que se acercaba a la casa de Rachel, su corazón se aceleraba, nunca había invitado a nadie a una cita, ni mucho menos haberla preparado ella, pero así era el amor, Quinn Fabray estaba completamente enamorada.

Bajo lentamente de su vehiculo y se paro frente a la puerta de a casa de los Berry, su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, tomo aire y se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

_-Yo abro, yo abro- _se escuchaba decir a Rachel desde el interior_, _Quinn sonrío al escuchar a su chica de forma tan infantil, pero era adorable

_- hija por favor, déjame, yo abro la puerta_- uno de los padres se disponía a abrir la puerta- _quédate quieta_ – Quinn lograba escuchar como Rachel, peleaba con su padre como si fuese una niña. La rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir como la puerta de la casa de la familia Berry era abierta

- buenas noches Sr. Berry- Saludaba Quinn educadamente

- Quinn querida, que gusto volver a verte- el hombre la saludaba con mucho cariño- por favor pasa, Rachel te esta esperando-

- ¡Quinn!- grito Rachel desde el salón, la morena estaba sentada en uno de los extremos de aquel sillón, en donde seguramente fue obligada por su padre a esperar.

- Rach- la rubia abrazo a la morena, si había un lugar en el mundo en el cual Quinn se sintiese segura, era en los brazos de Rachel, la forma en que esta la abrazaba, con fuerza, tratando de fusionarse con ella, demostrando todo el amor que le tenia, como si un par de horas separadas fueran años, en Quinn y Rachel, cada abrazo, cada beso, reflejaba algo de temor, por imperceptible que fuese, aquel miedo de que algo o alguien las vuelva a separar siempre se hacia presente, pero ninguna lo decía- te ves hermosa- dijo aun fundida en el abrazo

- yo veo a alguien más hermosa aun- se separaron un poco y la morena fijo su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes- y esta frente a mí- luego de esas palabras Quinn no se contuvo mas y beso delicadamente los labios de Rachel, un beso tierno, debía contenerse, por mas ganas que tuviese de prolongar ese roce y hacerlo mas profundo no podía, el padre de su novia estaba detrás de ella, aclarándose la garganta.

- creo que deberían irse chicas- dijo el hombre después de que estas se separaran algo ruborizadas- tu padre llegara hasta mañana hija- dijo con una sonrisa- disfruten su cita- ahora fijo su mirada en la novia de su hija- me la cuidas- le dijo en un tono de advertencia- es mi tesoro, mi pequeña, mi princesa, mi bebe, mi..- pero fue interrumpido

-papá por favor- dijo molesta – voy a salir con Quinn, mi novia, mi chica, la mujer de mi vida, no con una sicópata- dijo haciéndose la molesta, el padre solo río

- lo se hija, solo bromeaba, pero de verdad cuídense-

- la cuidare Sr. Berry, no se preocupe, y se la traeré sana y salvo.

Se despidieron, del hombre, iban caminando hacia el vehiculo cuando el padre de la chica volvió a abrir la puerta y les grito.

¡se cuidan! Y lo digo en el otro sentido- las dos chicas se miraron confundidas- Rachel yo quiero nietos hasta después de que acabes la universidad- luego de reírse por las caras que pusieron las dos chicas cerro la puerta.

Será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que salga y me exija llegar virgen al matrimonio- dijo Rachel, haciendo que la rubia riese por las ideas de esta.

¿lo harías?-pregunto la rubia aun tratando de contener la risa

Contigo al lado mío, dudo mucho que lo logre- Quinn trago saliva, la rubia se puso nerviosa, y Rachel no pudo contener su risa

Mejor vamos a comenzar con nuestra cita- dijo Quinn aun algo nerviosa

Rachel río, pero ambas subieron al auto y la rubia manejo rumbo a su destino.

Llevaban media hora de camino, y Rachel sentía una gran curiosidad.

¿Dónde vamos?- no resistió mas

Tranquila-le sonrío con ternura- cuando mi padre se divorcio de mi madre, el tenia una pequeña cabaña a las afuera de lima, yo no lo sabia, pero hace algunos años él me lo contó- hizo una pequeña pausa- fue en una de sus ultimas visitas, su trabajo y mi madre no permitieron que nos volviésemos a ver-Rachel la escuchaba con atención, ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al padre de Quinn, cuando la conoció sus padres ya estaban separados- él me dijo que yo la podía utilizar cuando quisiera, que la convierta en mi refugio, en mi escondite cuando lo necesitase-

¿no lo has vuelto a ver?-

No, su trabajo se lo impide, siempre es trasladado, cuando puede nos llama-sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza al recordar a su padre, le hacia falta- la cabaña se la heredo mi abuela, creo que ella era fanática de la pesca y por eso adquirió el sitio y luego construyo la cabaña-

¿y tu abuelo?-

Supongo que estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que dicen mi abuela era una mujer que tomaba sus propias decisiones, un alma libre- comenzó a reír- el amor fue lo único que logro controlarla un poco-

El amor logra muchas cosas-

Me gustaría ser como ella, físicamente creo que me parezco, pero la forma en la que vio la vida y la disfruto, no se, siempre la he admirado desde pequeña, cada vez que mi padre me contaba alguna de sus historias-

A lo mejor te pareces mas a ella de lo que crees-

No lo se, pero ella será mi ejemplo a seguir- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Rachel - mira estamos llegando

Aunque que ya era de noche, la cabaña ya estaba alumbrada, lo que permitía que no tuviesen problemas al ingresar y dejar el auto lo más cerca posible, Rachel pudo notar que alrededor de la cabaña habían muchos árboles, también se podía percibir una tranquilidad única. A medida que avanzaban vieron reflejada la luna en un lago, seguramente donde la abuela de Quinn pasaba horas disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad que el ambiente les ofrecía.

el lugar es hermoso rach, pero lo apreciaras mas de día-

¿hay alguien adentro?- pregunto Rachel

No ¿lo dices por las luces?-

Si, ¿tú has venido antes a encenderlas?-

No exactamente- se detuvo en la puerta- les pedí a Santana y Britt que me ayudaran- dijo rascándose la cabeza algo nerviosa- ellas conocían este lugar, así me fue mas fácil arreglar todo con su ayuda- Rachel la miraba con atención- ¿Por qué me miras así?- la rubia bajo su mirada avergonzada

Por que eres perfecta- tomo delicadamente el rostro de la rubia para rozar sus labios con los suyos, un beso tierno, suave, lento, Rachel disfrutaba de esos besos lentos, cargados de amor, disfrutando del sabor de los labios de Quinn, la rubia se dejaba llevar por los labios de Rachel, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en los movimientos que la morena realizaba con sus labios sobre los de la rubia, era deliciosa su forma de besar, se sentían tan suaves, tan carnosos, una mordida en el labio inferior de la rubia, de forma sutil, y Rachel daba por finalizado aquel beso, dejando a una Quinn con los ojos cerrados esperando por mas- deberíamos entrar, o nos dará frío aquí afuera

Quinn abrió sus ojos, volviendo en si, saboreando sus propios labios que aun conservaban el calor y sabor de los deliciosos labios de Rachel- tienes razón- suspiro y decidió abrir la puerta de la cabaña.

Rachel fue la primera en ingresar, el lugar era calido, las luces eran bajas, una chimenea encendida ayudaba a alumbrar el ambiente, toda la cabaña estaba hecha de madera, era agradable, la morena seguía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, su vista se poso en una foto que colgaba en una de las paredes, en ella se podía observar, a una mujer de seguramente unos 65 años, en un parque sentada con un bebe en sus brazos, se podía notar el parecido que tenia con Quinn- ¿Quién es?- pregunto al tiempo que la rubia se acercaba a ella, notando el interés de Rachel en la imagen

ella era mi abuela y la bebe soy yo- la rubia se quedo mirando la foto al igual que la morena

la verdad es que si se parecen- dijo Rachel mirando Quinn y después devolviendo su vista a la foto- tenia tu misma mirada-

si, bueno mi padre siempre me dijo que yo se la recordaba- seguían recorriendo las paredes, en donde se encontraban mas fotografías, la misma mujer, pero en su época de juventud, en una foto motaba sobre un caballo, en otra con un uniforme de algún equipo de Béisbol, y en otra mucho mas joven, recibiendo una medalla- la primera foto- dijo Quinn al observar la mirada de Rachel que le pedía que contara algo- es ella, su padre era domador de caballos era como una especia de "señor de los caballos"- dijo riendo- y ella aprendió hacer lo mismo, por lo que tengo entendido, cuando le sacaron esa foto, ella acababa de domar a aquel animal- Rachel miraba la imagen con atención y asombro- también perteneció a un equipo de béisbol femenino y esta otra en donde era de nuestra edad, ella era atleta, no se dedico mucho tiempo a eso, pero mientras lo hizo, logro algunas medallas- dijo con orgullo

¿hay algo que tu abuela no haya echo?-

Si, recorrer el mundo- comenzó a reír cuando noto que Rachel la miraba con asombro- su padre no la dejo-

¿Quién le tomaba las fotos?-

Mi abuelo, ellos se conocían desde niños, y creo que él siempre estuvo enamorado de mi abuela, pero ella no lo registraba mucho- volvió a mirar las imágenes- creo que ella era su musa, siempre que tenia la oportunidad le sacaba una foto, o hacia algún dibujo de ella-

Estaba completamente enamorado tu abuelo-

Si, creo que las mujeres de mi familia tenemos ese encanto y logramos enamorar a la persona que tenemos a nuestro lado- miro a Rachel con picardía y la beso, esta vez apasionadamente, se había estado resistiendo, aquel beso tomo un ritmo mas suave, pero cada roce era intenso

Tienes….toda la….razón- dijo Rachel entre medio de los besos- entiendo completamente a tu abuelo- ambas comenzaron a reír

Mejor dejemos de besarnos delante de mi abuela- se acerco al oído de Rachel y e susurro- me da vergüenza

Caminaron las dos tomadas de la mano, y se acercaron hacia la chimenea, en ese lugar, había una manta en el suelo, almohadas por todas partes, todo era muy romántico, Quinn le indico a Rachel que se sentara en aquella manta, y la rubia que tenia todo preparado fue en busca de una canasta que tenia sobre una de las mesitas, en esta se encontraban lo que seria la cena, también algo de fruta, y una especial botella de vino, Rachel la miro algo confundida.

yo se que nunca has bebido, pero podemos tomar un copa, pequeñita- la morena la seguía mirando- también traje jugo ..-

tomaremos una copa de vino- dijo convencida Rachel, y con una sonrisa- esta cita será especial-

Siguieron hablando calidamente mientras comían un poco, luego se recostaron en la manta y se acomodaron sobre las almohadas. Se abrazaron, se dedicaron suaves caricias.

Rachel comenzó acercarse al rostro de la rubia, que la miraba con adoración, la luz del fuego hacia que la mirada de la morena fuese mas intensa, se podía apreciar la profundidad de aquellos ojos color chocolate, sus pestañas se veían mas largas aun, su sonrisa era mas dulce, y esto solo incrementaba el deseo de besarla eternamente.

La morena al notar la mirada de Quinn, decidió volver a besar esos delicados labios una vez más y solo dejarse llevar.

El beso había comenzado de forma tierna, pero ambas lo intensificaron y rápidamente se convirtió en un beso apasionado, cargado de amor, de deseo, incluso algo de temor y nervios por lo que podría pasar.

Rachel consiguió acomodarse sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, sin la intención de hacer nada más que solo besarla, aunque eso lo decía su mente, pero su cuerpo no hacia caso y actuaba por si mismo.

Trataba de controlarse, los besos eran demasiados intensos, la suave lengua de Quinn se dejaba acariciar por la de Rachel, sus respiraciones se volvían mas agitadas, las manos de ambas querían tener contacto con la piel de la otra. Rachel fue la primera en atreverse a acariciar por sobre la ropa uno de los pechos de la rubia, quien emitió un gemido ante aquel acto, la morena no se detuvo y siguió masajeando esa zona, la ropa interior mas el suéter que llevaba Quinn le impedía a la morena sentir como se endurecían los pezones de la rubia, el deseo en Rachel iba aumentando y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de toda la ropa de su novia y comenzó acariciar sus pechos intensamente, corriendo la ropa interior y ahora sintiendo por completos sus senos.

dios- logro decir la rubia cuando sintió las manos de su novia acariciándola

no pude resistirme- dijo entre besos la morena, Quinn sonrío, y sus manos querían hacer los mismo, pero ella fue por su objetivo, quitarle aquella prenda interior, sus manos desabrocharon la prenda y luego acaricio con vehemencia los pechos de la morena

Rachel fue descubriendo la zona superior de la rubia poco a poco, dejándola completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novia- _por dios ¿Cómo puedes ser tan perfecta?_- dijo antes de volver a besarla con todo el amor posible

rach- decía la rubia, la morena la miro a los ojos- quiero verte- Rachel se derritió con esa mirada llena de deseo que la rubia le entrego, la morena asintió y junto con las manos de Quinn se fue quitando las prendas que la cubrían en la parte superior. Al quedar en la misma situación que la rubia, Rachel se sonrojo un poco, nunca se había desnudado delante de nadie y bajo la mirada, Quinn tomo su rostro para que la mirara a ella, directamente a los ojos

eres la perfección hecha mujer- dijo Quinn que comenzó a rozar los senos de la morena con intensidad- ven- la morena unió su cuerpo con el de la rubia, se sintieron, sus cuerpos estaban unidos, pero hacia falta algo mas, entre beso y beso, la rubia lentamente fue cambiando de posición y poco a poco desabrochaba la falda de Rachel, luego despacio quito la ropa interior, dejando a la morena completamente desnuda- eres una diosa- la respiración de Rachel era agitada y se hizo aun mas pesada cuando vio como Quinn se quitaba sus jeans y luego lo que le quedaba de ropa, y se fundía con su cuerpo.

La piel de Quinn era suave, su respiración estaba agitada al igual que la de Rachel, los labios de la rubia recorrían el cuello de la morena, dejando suave y húmedos besos, las manos de Rachel recorrían todo el cuerpo de Quinn, ambas se estaban descubriendo por primera vez, la morena tomo el rostro de su novia y se miraron fijamente.

¿lista?- pregunto en un susurro Rachel, Quinn asintió, la mano de la morena fue recorriendo descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la intimidad de la rubia, lo mismo hacia Quinn recorrer con su mano el cuerpo de Rachel hasta llegar a su centro, se acariciaron al mismo tiempo, sintieron la humedad de la otra, la capitana fue la primera en atreverse en adentrarse en el cuerpo de la morena, Rachel cerro los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de Quinn y comenzó a gemir de placer, la morena repitió el acto e introdujo sus dedos, suavemente en el cuerpo de Quinn, la rubia movía sus caderas al ritmo impuesto por la morena, comenzaron con suaves penetraciones para no hacerse daño, pero al ir creciendo la excitación de ambas, Quinn aumento las embestidas y Rachel sumo un dedo mas a los dos que ya tenia dentro de la rubia, en aquella cabaña solo se escuchaban los sonoros y dulces gemidos de ambas, dos chicas que se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, dos personas que se amaban con tanta intensidad y por mas que el mundo hubiese querido separarlas, ahora estaban mas unidas que nunca, en ese momentos ya no eran dos, eran una.

…

Un teléfono sonaba en la casa de Santana, la latina se levanto de su cama y contesto.

hola-

hola, habla Judy la mamá de Quinn- si Santana tenia sueño en ese momento se despertó de golpe

señora Fabray dígame-

¿mi hija esta por ahí?- pregunto seria la mujer

Salio con Brittany, fueron a comprar unas bebidas y regresaban- _dios las cosas que tengo que hacer_

La he estado llamando y su celular suena apagado-

Debe ser por que le apago, creo que se le acabo la batería- _soy una genio_

Bueno, gracias solo quería saludarla, buenas noches Santana- se despidió la mujer aun con ese tono serio que desagradaba

buenas noches señora Fabray- dijo Santana- _esto no me cuadra ¿de cuando acá llama a su hija? _Pensaba la latina.

….

te amo Quinn- dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus labios

te amo princesa, no sabes cuanto-

Cubrieron sus cuerpos con la manta y se abrazaron fuertemente, no se separarían, ahora se sentían las personas más unidas y enamoradas en el mundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya vendrá el drama, Judy Fabray aparecerá, ¿recuerdan como comenzó la historia? <strong>_

_**Se que me demoro en actualizar u.u pero es que me voy a negro jajajajaja **_

_**Disculpen las faltas **_

_**saludos y besos**_

_**Eve**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzaba para Quinn y Rachel, que aun estaban placidamente dormidas, disfrutando del sueño en el que se encontraban, de un momento a otro tendrían uno de los más dulces de los despertares que hayan tenido jamás en sus vidas.<p>

El fuego de la chimenea era casi inexistente, aun quedaban pequeñas brasas como muestra de las llamas de la noche que ya había pasado, a unos cuantos metros de esta se encontraban las dos chicas, abrazadas, con una manta que las cubría completamente, debajo de esta, ellas estaban desnudas, brindándose calor mutuamente, sus respiraciones eran pausadas, seguían un mismo ritmo.

La rubia fue despertando poco a poco, cuando abrió sus verdes ojos, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y observo a la chica que tenia a su lado, que se aferraba a ella, aun no podía creer que lo habían hecho, fue un viaje al paraíso, un viaje del cual todavía no regresaba, al verla ahí a su lado, durmiendo tan tranquilamente, le recordaba por momentos a esa niña que conoció y que se adueño de sus pensamientos, de su respiración, y sobre todo de su corazón, tenia rasgos de la niña inocente, tierna de aquel entonces, pero aquella niña era toda una mujer que estaba dormida a su lado, a Quinn le dieron unas ganas enormes de besarla, miraba los labios de Rachel, que parecían aun mas rojos que de costumbre, mas carnosos, mas apetecibles si es que eso era posible, observo cada detalle del rostro, su nariz era perfecta, la hacia aun mas hermosa, sus pestañas largas y crespas, y su cabello algo desordenado que caía logrando cubrir un poco su rostro, esa imagen despertaba el deseo en la rubia.

No resistió la tentación, lentamente se acomodo sobre el cuerpo de Rachel, y fue acercando sus labios a los de la morena, comenzó con un roce suave para lograr despertarla de forma dulce, tierna, pero era difícil contenerse con Rachel, la mas pequeña se fue despertando al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo y respondió al beso del cual ella tampoco se resistía, Quinn al notar que su novia estaba despierta intensifico el beso, deseaba sentirla nuevamente, su lengua busco la de Rachel y se encontraron sin ningún tipo de impedimento, la morena no abría los ojos, solo se dejaba llevar por los roces y los toques de su novia.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos, los sutiles movimientos del cuerpo de la rubia estaban encendiendo a la morena, sentir el calido cuerpo de su novia sobre el suyo, moviéndose de esa forma tan sensual, despertaba todos los sentidos de la cantante. Quinn fue acomodando lentamente una de sus piernas entre las de Rachel, su excitación creció al sentir como poco a poco, con cada roce de su muslo, la humedad de la morera iba creciendo, y su deseo comenzó a dominarla.

quiero…quiero hacerte….hacerte el amor- entre beso y beso Quinn logro formular aquella oración, que expresaba sus deseos, Rachel por primera vez abrió sus ojos y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que le quitaban el aliento y le entrego una sonrisa a esa rubia de mirada intensa

estoy…. esperando a que lo hagas- respondió algo agitada, Quinn fue dejando besos húmedos por el cuerpo de Rachel, quería llegar a un lugar, a la parte mas intima de Rachel, a esa zona donde solo ella tenia el derecho de explorar, quería hundirse en él, la respiración de la morena se aceleraba mas y mas, su corazón latía mas rápido a medida que veía como la rubia se iba acercando a su centro, sus manos estaban sobre el cabello de Quinn, acompañaban el camino tomado por la rubia.

Rachel se humedecía sus propios labios con su lengua o mordía su labio inferior, a causa del placer que Quinn le estaba entregando, sentía la calida lengua de su novia acariciar su intimidad, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente, su pecho iba a mil, después de estar un momento en la intimidad de Rachel, la rubia subió con besos húmedos por todo el cuerpo de la morena, acaricio los pechos de la cantante con su boca, y luego se fue directo a sus labios, besándola con pasión, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando el resto de su perfecto cuerpo.

La rubia se separo un momento de los labios de Rachel y la miro fijamente, sus ojos verdes expresaban todos sus sentimientos, algo a lo que solo la morena tenia acceso, los ojos chocolates de Rachel se fijaron en la mirada de Quinn y sin romper el contacto, la rubia fue llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Rachel para complacer la necesidad de su novia, la cantante comenzaba a jadear, y sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Quinn, la rubia comenzó a meter sus dedos con suavidad, hasta que después los movimientos de sus dedos se transformaron en algo mas rápido y con mas fuerza pedido por Rachel.

Quinn complacía a su novia en todo lo que deseara.

La cantante no quería quedar atrás, la suavidad y el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su novia que en esos momentos se movía de forma lenta, sensual, pero intensa sobre su cuerpo, le susurraba cosas al oído, su voz era lo mas sexy que había escuchado Rachel – _podría pasar mi vida entera haciendo el amor contigo- _Rachel suspiraba de forma intensa y Quinn seguía complaciéndola-_ me encanta tocarte donde solo yo puedo_- dijo provocando un fuerte gemido en Rachel que atrajo a su novia para besarla con pasión, los labios de Quinn eran lo mas delicioso que alguien podría probar en su condenada vida, para suerte de Rachel ella era la elegida…

Pero la morena tenia el privilegio de sentir y probar todo el cuerpo de la rubia si así lo deseaba y fue cuando Rachel decidió degustar una de las zonas prohibidas para los demás seres vivientes de la tierra pero ella tenia el beneplácito de acceder como así lo deseaba en esos momentos.

Realizando un movimiento posicionándose sobre el cuerpo de una sorprendida y excitada Quinn que estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar y disfrutar de las caricias, besos, roces, mordidas por parte de Rachel que la estaban llevando al cielo mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

Se amaban, se deseaban, se tenían confianza, no había vergüenza, ni timidez, se habían extrañado durante esos años, sus besos llenos de puro amor lo demostraban, caricias posesivas y con el deseo de no separarse aunque el mundo se viniera abajo, nunca pensaron cuando niñas que la vida se pudiese disfrutar de aquella manera, que la vida les permitiría tenerse de esa forma y entregarse al placer, fundirse con alguien, sentir que son un único cuerpo moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, y que todo lo que existe alrededor desapareció por que lo único y mas importante es la persona que tienes a tu lado amándote y entregándose de la misma forma…

La mañana avanzaba y ellas no les importaba el tiempo, seguían abrazadas mimándose, entregándose pequeñas caricias luego del momento vivido…

-deberíamos levantarnos ¿no crees?-

- mmm…estoy bien aquí- respondió Rachel que estaba con su cabeza apoyada al pecho de la rubia-

- tienes razón, yo también estoy bien aquí- sonreía con ternura, habían vivido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas- creo que necesito un buen desayuno- dijo al notar el sonido de su estomago

- ve a preparar algo, yo me quedo aquí- Rachel aun sentía algo de sueño- espero me prepares algo delicioso-

-¿es una orden?- Quinn fingió tono de sorpresa

- puede ser ¿lo vas hacer? – coloco la mirada mas tierna que podía

- nop- respondió la rubia – vamos a prepararlo entre las dos- beso los labios de la morena- no me quiero separar de ti- susurro en los labios de Rachel

- esto es como un sueño- la morena quedaba embelezada ante los besos suaves y dulces de la rubia- ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?- dijo una vez que se separo para mirarla a los ojos, la rubia se ruborizo al recordarlo

- como voy a olvidar mi primer beso, ¡dios!- sonrío- estaba nerviosa-

-también yo- los ojos de ambas brillaban de pura alegría

En la pequeña cocina de la cabaña, no solo intentaban preparar su desayuno, las dos jugaban, se lanzaban pequeñas cosas, entre risa y provocando un gran desastre en el lugar lograron terminar para poder disfrutar de un rico desayuno.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Rachel hizo un pequeño recorrido por la cabaña mientras la rubia trataba de encender la chimenea nuevamente, cosa que se le estaba haciendo imposible.

Una pequeña habitación llamo la curiosidad de la morena, entro lentamente y se dio cuenta que era una especie de biblioteca, miro las paredes y diviso libros por todos lados, cuadros familiares, en donde se apreciaba la imagen de la abuela de Quinn junto con su abuelo, un hombre bastante guapo y con una sonrisa calida, él se veía feliz, de seguro era por tener a esa mujer a su lado, ahora que la morena lo miraba mejor, noto que la hermosa sonrisa que Quinn tenia era heredada de su abuelo, los ojos eran de la mujer y el cabello, la forma de su cuerpo también tenia una gran similitud con la de su abuela, definitivamente Quinn era la nieta de esa bella pareja.

Siguió recorriendo el lugar y sonrío al ver otras cosas diferentes, repisas con globos terráqueos de diversos tamaños y colores, uno capto su atención, era pequeño de cristal y solo mostraba los continentes que estaban tallados, era simplemente hermoso, la morena lo tomo con delicadeza entre sus manos, la verdad que entraba en una sola mano, y se percato del peso del objeto, miro la base y en el tenia un pequeño escrito que le robo una sonrisa.

_Para mi pequeña angelito Quinn_

_Recuerda, nada es suficientemente grande en este mundo_

Deposito el objeto en su lugar con cuidado, siguió observando la habitación, mapas antiguos adornaban algunas zonas, otro lugar estaba compuesto por un pequeño estante con varias cámaras fotográficas, modelos antiguos, y por ultimo dos sillones acogedores era el sitio donde seguramente los abuelos de Quinn leían…

ese es el lado de mi abuelo- interrumpió la rubia entrando a la habitación y asustando a Rachel- sus cámaras fotográficas eran su pasión…aparte de mi abuela- dijo con una sonrisa

este lugar es muy acogedor y realmente refleja lo que eran ellos-

si, todo esto lo hicieron juntos…cada vez que vengo, me quedo aquí leyendo lo que alguna vez mi abuela leyó, limpiando las cámaras que seguramente él con tanto esmero cuido, me siento cerca de ellos cuando estoy en esta habitación-

te comprendo- Rachel se quedo observándola

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto con dulzura

Eres una mezcla de ellos- Quinn le regalo una tierna sonrisa- eres hermosa- se regalaron un beso sincero, cargado de sentimientos como todos los que se entregaban

Rach-

Dime-

Tengo problemas para encender la chimenea – dijo algo avergonzada, Rachel soltó una carcajada- no te rías amor- golpeo suavemente el hombro de su compañera

Yo te ayudo- la tomo de las manos para salir del lugar pero Quinn no se movió y solo la obligo a acercarse a ella para volver a besarla intensamente, Rachel no puso ninguna resistencia ya que con la rubia no era dueña de sus actos y solo se dejaba llevar.

Se movían por la habitación durante el beso, como si estuviesen bailando colisionando con una de las tantas repisas provocando que un cuaderno cayera al suelo…

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Rachel y la rubia miro al suelo y rápidamente recogió el cuaderno sonriendo en el acto

Es el diario de mi abuela – sus ojos brillaban era algo hermoso de contemplar pensaba Rachel al observarla- esta es la pagina que mas me gusta, es simplemente hermoso lo que sucedió ese día en su vida- entrego el cuaderno a Rachel para que lo leyese mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los cómodos y acogedores sillones, invitando a la morena a que acomodara sobre sus piernas para leer la pagina indicada

Me da vergüenza leer algo privado Quinn…era…era su diario de vida…¿no se enojara ella por esta invasión a su privacidad?- Quinn negó con su cabeza y tomo el cuaderno para leer algo que había en la ultima pagina en voz alta…

_Algún día mis nietos aprenderán a leer y espero que puedan ver con sus ojos y aprender algo de lo que exprese en este diario_

"_No le temas a la vida, déjate llevar por tu corazón y no dejes que los demás controlen lo que es tuyo, tus sentimientos y tu vida"_

_Beatrix Winslet_

¿entonces no hay problema?_- _pregunto nuevamente Rachel y Quinn negó con su cabeza, la morena comenzó a leer…

_Pequeño amigo de papel hoy necesito contarte todo lo sucedido, tienes suerte de que tiene un final feliz y te lo podré redactar, aunque debo confesarte que me tiemblan las manos de la pura emoción._

_Es bien sabido que nunca me deje llevar por las críticas y deseos de una boda por conveniencia a la cual aspiraba mi madre, "deberías casarte con el joven Josh" nunca entendí por que insistía con eso y mi padre por dios ¿Por qué nunca hablaba?, bueno a lo importante, en estos momentos son las 3:00 de la mañana, ayer en la tarde se vino a despedir él, mi amigo de infancia y compañero Arthur Fabray, su visita era especialmente dirigida hacia mi, su rostro mostraba un halo de tristeza, había estado llorando y como un buen hombre lo disimulo, me abraso, me abraso tan fuerte y me susurro adiós compañera de vida, espero algún día tener la suerte de volver a verte, pero si el destino no me lo permite, agradeceré a la vida por tener la oportunidad de concerté y de quererte como lo hecho siempre, él tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella y salio sin volver a mirarme a los ojos, yo me quede ahí de pie en el salón, sin poder moverme, toda nuestra vida, los momentos que vivimos, aparecieron en mi mente activados por lo ultimo que logro decirme y por el sonido del vehiculo que lo esperaba fuera de la casa marchando hacia su destino._

_Como pude en silencio subí a mi habitación, aun no caía en cuenta de que él se estaba marchando para siempre._

_Sentada en una silla que se situaba a un lado de la ventana pase tiempo reflexionando sin comprender por que de mi tristeza y esa sensación de vacío en mi corazón, como si algo en mí se hubiese roto. _

_Me di cuenta, en ese momento la realidad me golpeo, mi amigo, aquel niño que e acompañaba en mis travesuras, el joven que siempre me cuidaba y apoyaba, él hombre que siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaba, aquel que siempre tenia una bella sonrisa para mi, era el hombre que yo amaba sin darme cuenta, y solo en el instante en que sentí que lo estaba perdiendo por no saber interpretar sus gestos hacia mi, tuve miedo de no volver a verlo jamás en mi vida._

_Decidida tome mi abrigo y sin importarme la hora que fuese tenia salir para llegar a la estación de tren, se suponía que su viaje era a la media noche y aun me quedaba una hora para llegar hasta ahí._

_Salí pero para mi suerte la noche no era la más agradable, llovía como nunca antes había visto en mi vida, mis lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia, era como si el cielo supiese el temor, desesperación y tristeza que me estaba invadiendo en ese instante._

_Corrí, soy una atleta y de algo me tenía que servir en ese momento, tenia una hora para llegar solo una maldita hora y yo corriendo hasta mas no poder bajo la lluvia, me maldecía por no darme cuenta antes, por ser rehacía al amor, por pesar en una vida sin él y ahora se estaba siendo realidad y quería evitarlo. _

_El cansancio quería vencerme pero yo iba por él y no me iba a rendir. Llegue a la estación un par de minutos antes de la media noche, completamente empapada por la lluvia, quería encontrarlo pero no lo lograba deseaba decirle que me esperase y nos iríamos juntos a donde sea, pero juntos._

_Cuando lo divisé a lo lejos preparándose para ya subir al tren con su abrigo en uno de sus brazos y su maleta en su otra mano, seguía triste, lo supe en cuanto lo mire le grite con todas mis fuerzas para que me escuche, pero el sonido de la lluvia mas el ruido de la estación lo hacia imposible, volví a correr ya con las ultimas energías que me estaban quedando y ya cerca de él le grite nuevamente, Arthur se giro de inmediato, sorprendido soltó su maleta y corrió hacia mi arropándome con su abrigo, no quise perder mas el tiempo y le dije mis sentimientos entre lagrimas, el me observaba con sus ojos a punto de soltar alguna lagrima, le pedí que me esperara y que nos fuésemos juntos, pero se negó a la petición y dijo que seria él el que se quedaba acompañándome, cuidándome, apoyándome y sobre todo queriéndome como lo hacia, nos fundimos en un abraso con el único deseo de no separarnos nunca…_

_Mi amigo, mi compañero de vida, de un pasado agradable, un presente inesperado y espero un futuro perfecto junto a él._

_Un hombre al que siempre amare, la persona que estaba esperando por mí._

_Mi querido Arthur Fabray_

Rachel terminaba de leer en voz alta el pequeño relato, sonrío ante aquel final

¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto Quinn sacando de sus pensamientos a la morena

Que tiene razón, hay que dejarse llevar por el corazón, tal cual como lo hizo ella-

Yo seria capaz de correr detrás de ti si fuese necesario- le susurro

Espero que nunca haga falta- deposito un delicado beso sobre la frente de Quinn- es una linda historia, digna de una película, una joven que se arriesga a ir detrás de su gran amor de noche arriesgándose, es…es algo bello cuando te das cuenta lo que puede hacer una persona por temor a perder a alguien-

Tú corriste detrás del vehiculo- murmuro Quinn con algo de pena

Lo recuerdo, aunque fue penoso por que no te alcance-

Nunca mas va a sucedernos algo así Rachel- tomo el rostro de la morena para que la mirase a los ojos- yo me aferrare a ti y no dejare que nadie nos vuelva separar-

¿Qué haremos cuando tu madre se entere que aparecí en tu vida nuevamente?- pregunto con algo de miedo- es tu madre Quinn y hará lo posible por separarnos-

No lo permitiré, y si se entera yo me encargaría de restregarle en su cara lo feliz que soy-

Tenemos que ocultarlo, no quiero arriesgarnos ni que tengas problemas con ella-

No Rachel, algún día ella tendrá que enterarse de esto-

Pero…-

No te preocupes por eso princesa- le robo un beso- ahora solo importamos nosotras- trataba de alegrar un poco a Rachel mediante besos y caricias

¡!Quinn!- decía entre risas al sentir la atrevida mano de la rubia acariciar su pierna con intenciones de recorrerla en sentido ascendente

¿Qué tiene?- decía inocentemente- me gustan tus piernas, suaves y bronceadas, las veo y siento ganas de tocarlas-

Te comprendo perfectamente, pero aquí no por favor- decía la morena con algo de vergüenza- no es correcto- dijo haciendo referencia a que el lugar era de sus abuelos

Salgamos de aquí- Quinn se levanto junto con Rachel para salir del lugar- pero no creas que te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil-sonrió con algo de picardia- antes debo llamar a Santana, espérame-

OK-

**…**

Britt, amor ve a contestar el teléfono por favor, yo voy a abrir la puerta que están tocando-

Voy- dijo la rubia que salio corriendo hacia el teléfono que no paraba de sonar

¿señora Fabray que hace aquí?- Santana al abrir la puerta se encontró con la madre de su amiga

Vine a dejarle las llaves de la casa a Quinn, no se las llevo anoche y yo debo salir fuera hoy, dile que estoy aquí- Santana trago saliva estaba a punto de hablar cuando Brittany gritaba desde la sala

¡! Eran Quinn y Rachel avisando que vienen hasta mañana!¡- dijo la rubia dejando sin argumentos a Santana en ese momento

¿Dónde esta Quinn? y ¿Quién es Rachel?- pregunto la mujer con aun su gesto serio

Ella…ella esta…-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) estoy retomando mis otros fics, siento la demora en las actualizaciones, pero es que mi otra historia "extraña" me tiene agarrada :P! pero no crean que me olvido de este!<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado, es algo corto pero vamos avanzando poco a poco**

**Gracias por comentar y colocarlo entre sus favoritos :D!**

**Saludos **

**Eve**

**P.D.: disculpen las faltas por favor **


	10. Chapter 10

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen **

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre<strong>

**Lunes por la Mañana en William McKinley**

¡¿tienes alguna idea por lo que tuve que pasar?- le grito enojada Santana, pero conteniendo los decibeles, para no alterar el ambiente en el pasillos del Instituto, donde caminaban tranquilamente los estudiantes, si percatarse de nada extraño a su alrededor y viviendo su día normal, mientras Santana estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a su amiga Quinn Fabray, que permanecía atenta escuchándola y esperando a que terminada de desahogarse.

¿Por qué estas tan alterada?- le pregunta ella conservando su tranquilidad y desviando su vista, en busca de alguien especial, que en cualquier momento aparecería para completar su existencia

¿Qué por que estoy tan alterada?- dijo cruzándose de brazo – tu madre se me apareció en mi casa, como muerto viviente que anda saldando cuentas-le dijo- y yo estaba a punto de correr hacia mi pieza y esconderme bajo mi cama, por que a ti se te ocurre llamar y decirle Britt que venían hasta el día siguiente- levanto sus brazos en señal de protesta- ¡y luego ni siquiera me contestas el maldito celular!- dijo alterada

Aun no entiendo por que estas así- trato de calmarla- ¿Qué paso?-

**…**

_**Comienzo Flashback**_

-¿Dónde esta Quinn? y ¿Quién es Rachel?- pregunto la mujer con aun su gesto serio

-Ella…ella esta…- _piensa Santana piensa- _esta con la entrenadora y Rachel es un familiar lejano de ella que entro al instituto y también a las Cheerios – _por favor créaselo_

- ¿Qué hace mi hija con ellas?- pregunto con extrema curiosidad, conservando el semblante serio pero penetrante

- recuerde que Quinn es la capitana, por lo tanto debe instruirla-

- ¿esa Rachel es amiga de ustedes?-

- no, no, para nada, yo apenas la e visto-

- bien, no las molesto mas- dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Brittany, sentada inocentemente y distraída mirando a Santana, quizás deleitándose con la vista, algo que la mujer noto-

- yo le diré que se comunique con usted, no se preocupe…hasta pronto- se despidió la chica, rogando por que la mujer se vaya de una vez y no siga torturándola con preguntas.

La mujer se retiro, sin quitarle en ningún segundo los ojos a Santana, hasta que se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su auto, estacionado frente a la casa de la latina, quien cerro la puerta y respiro profundamente aliviada-

_**Fin Flashback**_

**…**

¿ahora entiendes?-

Que raro- dijo algo confusa- yo tenia mis llaves- las dos se quedaron en silencio

Tu madre me da miedo-

Admito que te debo una grande Santana- respondió pensativa

No te preocupes, págame contando los detalles- dijo pícaramente- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste?-

Bien- dijo con una tierna sonrisa recordando lo acontecido ese fin de semana pero dispuesta a no contarle esas cosas a su amiga, que en este momento la miraba con el seño fruncido esperando algo mas-

¿es todo?- le pregunto, la rubia asintió- yo no me conformare con esa simple respuesta, ¡ya! Suéltalo como agradecimiento – refunfuño

Fue el mejor fin de semana de mi vida- se ruborizo, Santana la observaba atenta- Rachel….es perfecta- no sabia que decir, tenia que admitir que esa clases de cosas, le daba vergüenza hablarlas en voz alta

¿lo hicieron?- pregunto intrigada- no me lo niegues, dime la verdad-

La rubia asintió lentamente, con la mirada en sus libros que mantenía entre sus manos, pasando el dedo en el espiral del cuaderno que estaba entre ellos y pidiendo por favor que ya no preguntara más.

-¿como fue?- volvió a intervenir con una sonrisa

- tú ya sabes como es- le dijo

- si pero quiero saber como fue para ti- le dijo cambiando su semblante por uno mas humano y sintiéndose alegre por su amiga

- fue lo mejor Santana, algo de las dos, y eso hace que nuestra relación sea mas fuerte, mas real- le dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos, brillo que noto Santana

- eso significa que valió la pena enfrentarme con el cuco- le respondió Santana seria- me refiero a tu madre-

- si, si lo entendí- dijo riendo.

Estaba feliz, ansiosa esperando a que Rachel llegara de una vez por todas al instituto. Quería verla, deseaba estar un momento con ella, a su lado, que la mirara, y le hablara solo a ella…

Cuando Rachel apareció por ese pasillo, en dirección a ella, no se percato de su acción, que solo se basaba en mirarla, en contemplar cada uno de los movimientos que hacia mientras caminaba, en su mirada, en el movimiento de su cabello, en esa tímida sonrisa que le enviaba a través de la distancia que aun las separaba y sobre todo, por los estudiantes que se atravesaban en su camino.

Algo había cambiado en su relación después del fin de semana.

Existía más confianza de la que ya tenían, mas intimidad en cada gesto, en cada mirada, complicidad en cada palabra.

Hola- susurro algo intimidada por la presencia de los demás y sobre todo por Santana que las miraba atenta.

Hola- le devolvió el saludo dulcemente, con un brillo que se extendía desde sus ojos y se mezclaba con su tierna y enamorada sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunta hipnotizada y perdida en los labios de la morena

Ahora muy bien- le respondió- te extrañe- le confeso bajando su mirada

Yo te extrañe mas-

Yo estoy muy bien Berry, gracias por preguntar- hablo en un tono fuerte para hacerse escuchar no solo por las chicas, incluso mas de algún alumno voltio para verlas

¿no tienes que ir por Brittany?- cuestiono Quinn tratando de que esta entendiera la indirecta

Bien- respondió molesta- se cuando una no es bienvenida, no hace falta que me lo vuelvas a decir- refunfuño ofendida, guiñándole un ojo a Rachel que solo río

¿sucede algo?- dijo al ver el cambio en el rostro de Rachel

La entrenadora acaba de pasar detrás de ti y me hizo una señal para ir a su oficina- dijo asustada- ¿Qué querrá?-

Espero que nada malo, vamos te acompaño- dijo tomando sus últimos libros para ir luego a la oficina de la entrenadora.

La mujer estaba sentada, hablando con su "secuaz" Becky, de algo seguramente muy interesante e importante, por que una vez entrado las chicas, la entrenadora se quedo en silencio observando a sus dos porristas.

tardaste mucho- le dijo la entrenadora-

pero vino, que es lo importante- le respondió Quinn, quien no dio tiempo a Rachel a responder a los ataques de la entrenadora

necesito Berry que te pongas al día con las exigencias físicas de las Cheerios- le dijo sin perder el tiempo

¿ a que se refiere?- pregunto ella confundida- llevo poco tiempo con ustedes-

Así es y por eso, debes estar al nivel de las demás- su semblante era serio, le estaba exigiendo a Rachel algo que podría tomarse como imposible- en un par de días quiero que seas capaz de subir a la pirámide o de hacer el helicóptero-

Espere un momento- interrumpió la capitana de las cheerios- eso no se logra en un par de días ¿quiere que se mate?- le pregunto molesta- no permitiré que ella se arriesgue-

A ver Quinn, ella te tiene a ti para que le enseñes, a Santana que por cierto es muy buena porrista y Brittany, entre ustedes la pueden ayudar a lograr esas acrobacias en poco tiempo-

¿pero por que requiere de ella tan rápido?- Quinn temía por la integridad física de Rachel, aun recordaba una joven que de entrada se cayo realizando el helicóptero y estuvo un mes en su casa para recuperarse del fuerte golpe que se dio-

Si no hacen lo que les estoy pidiendo amablemente- dijo la mujer quitándose los lentes lentamente y mirando a cada una de las chicas, que estaban de pie frente a su escritorio- tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto y en eso…están involucradas Santana y Brittany-

Lo haré- respondió Rachel con voz firme, sorprendiendo a Quinn que rápidamente la miro sin entender por que aceptaba con tanta facilidad- lo tomare como un reto y se que lo lograre- dijo con una sonrisa

También puedes pedirle ayuda a Nikki- le recomendó la entrenadora- ella es otra de mis cheerios de confianza-

Ella no hace falta- volvió a interrumpir Quinn molesta por escuchar el nombre de la chica

Rachel, creo que deberás dejar el club glee- las dos chicas se quedaron mirando ante las palabras de la entrenadora- eso te quita tiempo, esta demás decir, que ese tiempo lo ocuparas entrenando-

Puedo con los dos- respondió cortante Rachel – no abandonare ninguno el club glee-

Esta bien- dijo la mujer- solo cumple con mis exigencias- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de hacerles señas para que se retiraran.

Las dos en silencio, nada que decirse en ese preciso instante, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos.

Fueron un par de minutos lo que transcurrieron hasta que Rachel hablo, para sacar de ese trance a su novia, que iba seria.

¿Santana querrá ayudarme?- le pregunto algo temerosa

Si, lo hará, no te preocupes por eso- le respondió sin mirarla

¿estas enojada?-

No, es eso- dijo suavizando su gesto- me da miedo que por culpa de la presión que te impone la entrenadora, te puedas lastimar-

Quinn- le acaricio la mejilla, aprovechando que no había nadie en el pasillo- tranquila, no me va a pasar nada-

¿Qué pasa si te subes a la pirámide y te caes?- la preocupación desbordaba en sus palabras- Rachel me preocupa que te puedas lastimar-

Yo se que es peligroso, pero tampoco voy a subirme a la pirámide sin antes saber como hacerlo, además te tengo a ti para que enseñes y si las chicas aceptan, también me ayudaran-

Es verdad, me tienes a mi incondicionalmente, pero no sabes lo que es entrenar con Santana-

Vamos cariño, tomare todas las medidas necesarias para no accidentarme- le sonrío tiernamente- te quiero-

Y yo a ti- se miraron fijamente, era lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos, aunque las ganas de hacer otras cosas no le faltaban, mas bien le sobraban –

Hola Rachel- una joven cheerio que pasaba por allí, interrumpía aquel momento de intimidad entre las dos chicas

Hola Nikki- le respondió amablemente la morena

Nos vemos en la clase- le dijo coquetamente, algo que paso desapercibido para Rachel, no así para Quinn, que si hubiese podido le gritaría ahí mismo en su cara, que esa morena de largas piernas y sexy era ¡!su novia!¡

Claro, nos vemos en clases- dijo mientras la chica se alejaba de ellas

¿nos vemos en clases?- intervino Quinn, luego de ver toda esa interacción entre las chicas, aguantando los celos, masticándolos y tragándoselos, o eso creía

Si, ella esta en Biología- dijo sin entender por que esa mirada-¿Qué sucede?-

Nada, son cosas mías-

¿no te agrada?- le pregunto tratando de reprimir una risita

No mucho- le respondió seria y Rachel a cuestionaba con la mirada- esta bien, no, no me agrada para nada, te coquetea abiertamente en mi cara-

Amor- dijo riendo

No te rías- dijo calmándose un poco- eres mi novia, solo trato de cuidar lo que es mío- dijo con un gesto bastante infantil, que solo hacia que Rachel se derritiera aun mas por ella

¿soy tuya?- pregunto inocentemente

¿no te quedo claro después del fin de semana?- se acerco provocativamente hacia la morena, que solo sonrío coquetamente

Varias veces- le respondió, robándole el tan ansiado beso del día, tomándola por el cuello, mientras Quinn soltaba sus libros para poder llevar sus manos a la cintura de su novia, y así poder sentirla mas cerca.

Yo te cuidare- le susurro una vez recuperando la respiración y manteniendo sus frentes pegadas, disfrutando de ese pequeño momento-

¿siempre?-

**…**

_**Comienzo Flashback**_

¡vamos Rachel!- le gritaba la niña- toma la cuerda y lánzate, tú puedes- le animaba

¿estas loca?- le gritaba la otra niña- me voy a caer- le dijo temerosa

Vamos, solo debes tomar la cuerda y así cruzaras el río- le decía Quinn desde el otro lado, esperando a que su amiga se atreva a tomar la cuerda y lanzarse- yo te recibiré, confía en mi- le sonreía- yo te cuidare Rach-

¡¿siempre?- le grito tomando la cuerda entre sus manos dispuesta a cruzarlo

¡siempre!- le respondió ella

_**Fin Flashback**_

**…**

siempre Rach- respondió la rubia- siempre-

Se miraron a los ojos una última vez, y se besaron fugazmente antes de ir a sus clases. El día seria difícil, pero lo enfrentarían juntas.

¡¿en un par de días?- le dijo sorprendida la latina- ¿quieres matarte?- le consulto a Rachel directamente

Claro que no, pero soy la ultima que se integro a las Cheerios y debo ponerme al nivel de ustedes- le explico

Rachel necesita de nuestra ayuda San- le dijo Brittany-

La tiene Britt, solo que no entiendo por aceptas todo lo que la entrenadora te exige- Rachel y Quinn se miraron, aun no era tiempo de decirles como eran las cosas a las chicas

Ahora no puedo arrepentirme Santana, además yo se que puedo, pero si ustedes me ayudan-

bien- respondió Santana, que supo de inmediato que sus amigas algo ocultaban, había cosas que no le cuadraban en toda esta situación y ella lo averiguaría

¿Cómo lo harás con el coro?-

Seguiré como siempre Britt, es algo que no dejare, el canto es lo mío- respondió firme, mientras era observaba bobamente por Quinn

Cierra tu boca Fabray que se esta formando un charco de babas-

A veces pienso que eres desagradable López- le dijo molesta la rubia

Así me quieres- le respondió la aludida

El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar en la cafetería, comenzando esta con su búsqueda.

Al ver la pantalla se le iluminaron los ojos, era él

Rach- llamo la atención de su novia

Dime –

Es…es mi padre- le dijo sonriendo y aceptando la llamada

¿papá?... bien ¿tu como estas?... ¿Cuándo?...¿mañana?...si, si, claro que papá, no vemos…te quiero- le respondió como una niña pequeña

Las otras tres chicas la miraban con un signo de interrogación claro en sus rostros.

mi padre…viene a verme mañana- le dijo aun sorprendida por la noticia

prepárate Berry para conocer a tu suegro- dijo la latina haciendo que Rachel tragara saliva y se colocara nerviosa

no creo que sea recordable que él me conozca- respondió la morena nerviosa

él sabe de ti cielo- le dijo Quinn de la nada, y las tres chicas la miraron asombradas

¿Cómo?- le pregunto Rachel

Cuando era chica y nos separaron Rach , yo le escribía constantemente, él era el único que me entendía, o lo intentaba- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- el nunca me critico como mi madre-

¿entonces?-

Mañana lo conocerás amor-

* * *

><p><strong>Hola uff tiempo sin actualizar el fic :s lo siento, enserio u.u. Este capitulo va dedicado a <em><span>Leesun Naiqui<span>_, leí en el face que quería actualización de los fic :) espero sea de tu agrado.**

**Saludos y ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, intentare actualizar pronto :)**

**Besos !**

**Eve **

**P.d.: disculpen las faltas por favor **


	11. Chapter 11

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

Llego el gran día, Rachel debía acompañar a Quinn después de clases a reunirse con su padre en la cafetería que estaba cerca Mckinley, sentía mucho temor, era la primera vez que lo vería, no sabía si era lo mejor ir a ese encuentro, era algo entre Quinn y su padre tal vez ella no debiese ir. Se miraba en el espejo de su habitación y recordó como su novia se lo había pedido, ella deseaba compartir con su padre el momento de felicidad por el cual estaba pasando, en ese instante la morena frente al espejo inhalo profundo y decidió no retroceder, debía cumplir con su promesa.

Durante el desayuno, estaba algo pensativa y su padre logro notarlo, así que la saco de sus pensamientos para averiguar que le sucedía a su hija.

Por lo que veo hija, hay algo que te tiene preocupada ¿me dirás que es lo que te sucede?- le pregunta su padre de forma tranquila. Rachel suspira

Hoy Quinn vera a su padre y quiere que la acompañe para conocerlo-

¿Cuál es el problema hija?-

Es que, yo se que Quinn le ha hablado de mi a él, pero tengo miedo de no agradarle para su hija, o quizás peor, que se la quiera llevar y alejarla de mí, no lo sé- dijo preocupada y nerviosa, su padre la observo

Querida, debes estar tranquila, por lo que me has contado antes, él y Quinn se llevan muy bien, además su padre sabe todo de ella, no tienes por qué estar así Rach- la joven asintió

Creo que se te hace tarde pequeña- dijo viendo la hora.

Por otra parte Quinn estaba muy emocionada de ver a su padre, hace mucho que no lo veía, sabía que su novia estaba algo nerviosa y la comprendía, cualquiera se pone así cuando va a conocer a su suegro.

Ya estaba dejando sus libros en su casillero y esperando a que apareciera su princesa, hoy tendrían un día agotador, los entrenamientos se estaban volviendo más duros, sobre todo para la morena y eso tenía algo preocupada a Quinn, la estaban presionando demasiado con las competencias, la entrenadora era exigente y la estaba poniendo al límite, agradecía el hecho de tener a Santana y a Britt ayudándo a Rach, ya se notaba el avance en ella al igual que el cansancio.

Aun tenia a Nikki rondando a Rachel no solo en los entrenamientos, también en las clases que tenia junto a la morena, siempre se mostraba servicial y dispuesta a ayudarle en todo a su novia, algo que obviamente no le hacía menor gracia, y para colmo deben hacer un trabajo juntas, solo por que el profesor lo dice, le hubiese encantado lanzarle la silla en el momento que nombro los grupos.

Que fastidio- se dijo a sí misma, de pronto siente que alguien se le acerca

Disculpa Quinn ¿sabes si Rach viene hoy?- le preguntaba justamente la persona que la capitana no quería ver, se da vuelta para verla de forma seria con la ceja levantada.

¿Por qué preguntas?- cortante en cada palabra, la rubia estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no saltarle encima y golpearla, ya estaba cansada de ella.

Quiero saber si podrá venir hoy a mi casa para poder hacer el trabajo- había algo en ella que no le agradaba, sentía que ocultaba algo, Nikki se traía algún plan entre manos y eso no se lo quitaba nadie de la cabeza

No, no puede- le responde la rubia para que le quedase claro

Necesito preguntárselo a ella- le dice la otra chica, sabiendo lo que eso provocaría el la capitana

Te he dicho que no puede-

No eres tú la que decide eso, ella vendrá conmigo porque es muy responsable y si me dice que no, volveré a insistir- se quedan mirando- me estoy acercando a ella de a poco- es lo último que dice antes de voltearse y seguir con su camino

Quinn se queda allí, aguantando la rabia, no podía hacer mas en ese rato, no iba a armar una pelea en el pasillo tan temprano, pero la situación fue suficiente como para arruinarle la mañana y su novia aun no aparece.

Cerro su casillero con fuerza, al comenzar a caminar se encontró con Santana quien se le acerco.

-¿mal día?- la conoce bastante bien como para saber por su rostro que algo no andaba bien.

- algo así- respondió, mientras revisaba su cuaderno sin levantar la mirada, era algo típico de Quinn, cuando está molesta trata de no demostrarlo.

- ¿Qué sucedió?-

La rubia dudo en responder, pero era su amiga, debía contárselo y desahogarse un poco.

Es esa niña- le contaba, pero la latina la queda mirando sin entender a que niña se refería esperando a que su amiga continuase con la historia mientras caminaban por el pasillo- Nikki- le dijo, y la morena se quedo atenta escuchando- esa chica se trae algo entre manos, eso de ser servicial con Rachel no me calza-

Tienes razón- dijo Santana quien capto la atención y el asombro de la rubia

¿la tengo? ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?-

Me huele a que aquí anda un lobo viejo metido-

¿a que te refieres San?-

Mira deja averiguar mejor y te diré lo que vaya descubriendo- le dijo tratando de disimular sus sospechas- ¿Cómo estas para hoy? Oye ¿y tu chica?- pregunta mientras observa a su alrededor

No lo sé, aun no la he visto- dice algo preocupada

Tranquila, quizás solo se retraso un poco, ¿vas a ir con ella?-

Si, aunque la he notado algo nerviosa, diría que hasta asustada-

Yo estaría en las mismas Quinn, ella solo conoce a tu madre y sabemos que ella no es dulzura, es más bien como chupar un limón mientras te dan una patada en la guata, creo que así la describiría- decía mientras arrugaba la nariz

Pero mi padre es todo lo contrario-

Lo sabemos, pero ella lo sabrá solo cuando lo conozca-

Mientras caminaban, ven a Rachel acercarse junto a Brittany, pero algo en la más pequeña llama la atención de las demás.

Rach…tu…tu uniforme ¿Dónde lo dejaste?- le pregunta Quinn a su novia, ya que esta iba vestida de forma diferente, con unos jeans y una blusa, algo que hacía que se viese muy bella, la rubia la miraba, de arriba hacia debajo de forma lenta, la disfrutaba con la mirada y sacaba una sonrisa en ella porque se sentía orgullosa de estar con una chica tan linda como Rachel.

No quiero andar con el uniforme por hoy- dice algo avergonzada

¿y eso porque amor?- pregunta Quinn sin notar que esa forma de hablarle derritió a Rachel

Es que, como veremos hoy a tu padre no quiero presentarme con el uniforme, me da vergüenza- baja la mirada al terminar de hablar

Tranquila- le dice la rubia mientras se hacer y la abraza sin importar los demás, la morena le corresponde abrazándola por la cintura apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su novia y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, respirando su aroma tan dulce – se que estas algo nerviosa, pero mi padre sabe todo de ti, de mi, de nosotras, él quiere conocerte-

¿y si no le gusto?- dice sin separarse de ella- ¿y si quiere separarnos? Quinn yo no lo soportaría- al borde de las lagrimas

Quinn la mira, mientras lleva su mano lentamente al rostro de Rachel y le entrega suaves caricias, mientras la observa con amor, un contacto tan profundo e intimo para las dos, que ya no existía nadie más en ese momento.

Chicas, yo se que se aman, que se desean, que tienen problemas y todo lo demás, pero de verdad ¿es necesario todo eso?- interrumpe la latina- tenemos la responsabilidad de ir a clases por si se les olvidaba, y tú enana, tendrás que colocarte el uniforme aun que te veas deseable con esos jeans y Quinn quiera saltarte encima aunque yo también lo haría, ¡auch! ¿Qué?- se dirige a la capitana

Ya contrólate-

Lo mismo te digo a ti-

Deciden partir a sus clases, sabiendo que ese día sería diferente a los demás…

**15:00 hrs.**

Ambas iban rumbo a la cafetería donde se encontraría el padre de Quinn, esta estaba muy ansiosa de verlo, él era como un amigo, le contaba todo, podía contar con él, aunque su madre trataba de evitarlo. Por otra parte Rachel estaba con un nudo en el estomago, las manos comenzaban a sudarles cuando se iban acercando mas al lugar de encuentro. Cuando entraban al café, Rachel miraba por todas partes tratando de encontrar al hombre y ver el parecido que podía tener con su hija.

Ahí está- dice Quinn emocionada mientras toma de la mano a la morena- ven-

Rachel no decía nada, solo seguía a su novia y esperaba que el Sr. Fabray tuviese compasión de ella y de sus nervios. Al acercarse a él, no pensaba que fuese tan alto, un hombre de presencia, rubio y serio, hubo un momento que Rachel dudo si en acercarse o no, pero ya era tarde para eso, estaban frente al padre de Quinn.

¿papá?- lo llamo Quinn emocionada, el hombre sonrió y abrazo a su hija levantándola del suelo

Mi pequeña- dijo emocionado y se abrazaron por un buen momento, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido- estas hermosa hija- le decía con lagrimas en los ojos

Te extrañe tanto papá- decía mientras se separaban, en ese momento el hombre mira a Rachel que estaba a un lado en silencio, la observa de forma seria, la morena se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Ho…hola, yo…soy –

Rachel- dice él y la abraza tal como lo hizo con Quinn, la morena no se esperaba tal gesto- que gusto conocerte pequeña, ya veo porque mi hija esta tan enamorada de ti, eres muy bella-

Papá- hablaba Quinn un tanto avergonzada- no es necesario que digas eso

Hija los sentimientos no se deben negar- le decía- pero vengan siéntense y pidan lo que quieran-

Gracias- dijeron ambas

¿Cómo han estado? Rachel háblame de ti- así los tres tuvieron una conversación larga, por un momento Quinn se olvido de todos los problemas que tenia. Miraba a su padre y a su novia hablar cómodamente, era algo muy agradable de ver, tenían cosas en común y se entretenían hablando de la rubia.

Él les ofreció su apoyo a ambas, que podrían contar con él siempre, y las aconsejo, les dijo que algún día ella dejarían los problemas atrás y vivirían tranquila su relación.

Ella tendrá que entender su relación y aceptarla, hija llegara el día en que cumplirás la mayoría de edad y serás lo suficientemente grande para tomar las decisiones de tu vida – hablaba de forma cálida, eso tranquilizaba a las dos jóvenes enamoradas.

Gracias papá-

Por cierto, debo hablar con ella en estos días que estaré aquí junto a tu hermano-

¿Le dirás?- pregunta Quinn con temor a que su padre le contase algo a su madre

No hija, tranquila, de mi boca no saldrá nada-

Gracias padre- lo abraza nuevamente, en ese momento Rachel pide disculpa y se levanta para atender su teléfono- es bella tu novia hija, bien hecho- le dice entre risas- esa es mi leona-

Papá por favor-

¿Qué? Me siento orgulloso de ti hija y tranquilo porque se que tienes a alguien que te ama-

Si, ella es mi compañera en todos los sentidos, me escucha, me acompaña, me ama y yo a ella-

Me alegro- se quedan un rato en silencio observando a la más pequeña mientras hablaba- por cierto hija ¿Cómo estás de dinero? Se que tu madre no te ayuda y que te castiga por no ser como ella quiere-

Papá- interrumpe la rubia- no te preocupes estoy bien, mi hermano me ayuda y-

Tengo una cuenta para ti, desde que naciste he ido depositando allí para tu futuro y creo que es hora de facilitártela pequeña- Quinn quería interrumpirlo, no podía aceptar eso- hija, no quiero que pases por malos momentos simplemente por no tener dinero suficiente, sé que eso no te importa, pero quiero que si algún día quieres regalarle un ramo de flores a tu novia tengas con que comprárselo, yo trabajo para ti y tu hermano, los amo a los dos y no sería capaz de negarles nada, son todo lo que tengo-

Lo sé papá y te lo agradezco-

Era la persona más importante de quien necesitaba apoyo, no monetario pero si ese del cual uno necesita cuando se está sola, y siente que el mundo gira pero una no gira con él.

Una vez terminado el encuentro con el padre de Quinn, ambas salieron del lugar y dejaron al hombre quien continúo en sentado viendo como su hija se iba.

-tráigame un poco de agua por favor- pidió algo cansado. Mientras el mesero le traía su pedido, el hombre se toma unas medicinas de forma apresurada.

- ¿se encuentra bien señor?- le pregunta un joven mesero preocupado al ver la forma en que se toma los medicamentos

- no se preocupe- responde limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo- ya llegara el día en que termine de tomar esas pastillas- dice con una pequeña sonrisa que delataba tristeza.

- ¿y?-

-¿y qué?-

-¿Qué te pareció?-

- debo confesarte que cuando lo vi, casi me da un ataque de pánico- dice con algo de dramatismo- ahora sé de dónde sacaste esa mirada de asesina cuando te enojas-

-¡oye!-

- pero si es verdad- se gana un golpe en el brazo- me agrado, de verdad, es una persona muy dulce y te adora-

-sí, no sé cómo alguien así pudo estar con mi madre, debió amarla mucho- mira al suelo por un instante, fijamente como si buscase una respuesta a través él- ¿podemos ir a tu casa?- Rachel noto el cambio que hubo en el semblante de su novia de un momento a otro y sobre todo la repentina pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema, era obvio que hablar de sus padres le afectaba.

- estaba pensando en lo mismo- le responde con una sonrisa, no se iba a negar a estar un momento a solas con Quinn, ya hacía falta un rato de regaloneo.

**William** **Mckinley**

Pasa, no te mande a buscar para que te quedes como pájaro carpintero golpeando en la puerta-

Lo…lo siento entrenadora-

Bien, dame el reporte de última hora-

Hoy me enfrente con ella, pero la deje furiosa en el pasillo-

Bien, quiero que la saques de sus casillas-

Creo que el acercarme más a Rachel le molesta-

Quiero que continúes con la otra parte del plan-

Bien, quisiera…-

Ahora retírate-

Las chicas llegaron a la casa de Rachel, pasaron a la cocina por algo de beber y se fueron a descansar a la habitación de la morena, no había un lugar más cómodo en el mundo que la cama de Rachel.

Estaban las dos juntas, abrazadas conversando mientras se daban suaves caricias por el cuerpo, la morena era quien se recostaba sobre el pecho de su novia, mientras esta acariciaba su brazo y depositaba pequeños besos sobre su cabeza.

-te amo- le susurraba Rachel

- y yo a ti pequeña- la piel de la cantante era suave y con un calor agradable, se puede perder la noción del tiempo cuando se está así, caricias, susurros, risas que pasan desapercibidas. Estaban las dos solas, en un mundo aparte, en una burbuja de la cual solo ellas dos son dueñas.

Rachel mueve su cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a Quinn, se conectaron a través de la mirada, para la cantante los ojos de su novia eran perfectos, nadie la había mirado así en su vida, solo ella.

No se decían nada solo se miraban, no hacían faltas las palabras.

Lentamente Rachel fue acercando sus carnosos labios hacia los labios de Quinn quien solo la esperaba para entregarle lo que ella quisiera.

Al instante de sus labios tocarse, ellas cierran sus ojos por acto reflejo y solo desean disfrutar de ese delicioso sabor.

La morena toma la iniciativa, y eso es lo que quiere la rubia, solo dejarse llevar por su novia. La cantante se va posicionando lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la capitana sin interrumpir el contacto de sus labios.

-ámame- le susurra Quinn en forma de pedido, Rachel se separa solo un instante para poder mirarla y responder.

- lo he hecho toda mi vida- vuelve a besarle, esta vez el beso es más profundo, sus labios se mueven en busca de mas y sus lenguas hacen contacto tratando de satisfacer esa necesidad. Las manos de Quinn bajaban por la espalda de su novia, llegando a sus caderas siendo la compañía de los movimientos de esta.

Rachel comenzaba a mover su cuerpo a un rito lento, pero sus movimientos estaban enloqueciendo a su novia, sentía sobre su pelvis los movimientos que su novia hacia sobre ella.

La morena no se daba cuenta de los efectos que estos estaban teniendo sobre Quinn, quien sentía que ya no era dueña de su cuerpo y se estaba excitando más y más.

Sus respiraciones se estaban haciendo más pesadas y los besos más intensos, las manos de Quinn acariciaban con fuerza el trasero de su novia pidiéndole más roce de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-sigue así- le pide Quinn y Rachel obedece.

Las caderas de la rubia comienzan a moverse al ritmo del cuerpo de su novia, una de sus manos sube por la espalda de Rachel acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar a su nuca para tratar de intensificar más aun los besos mientras su otra mano presiona aun en el trasero de la morena para no perder ese delicioso contacto.

¿podemos...-dice Rachel entre besos- ¿podemos quitarnos la ropa?- Quinn sin responder comienza a desvestirse al igual que su novia.

Quedan desnudas y recuperan la posición en la que estaban, ahora el contacto es más intenso, sus centros están rozándose, Quinn noto la humedad de su novia mientras se movían. Una de sus manos bajaba lentamente por el abdomen de Rachel, su objetivo era llegar a esa zona húmeda que deseaba tocar y acariciar, la morena sintiendo ese movimiento levanto sus caderas abriendo un poco más sus piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Una vez su mano está en la intimidad de Rachel, Quinn comienza a acariciar el clítoris para darle placer a su novia mientras ella esta suspirando de forma pesada e intensa.

Los movimientos de las caderas de la morena se tornan más rápidos, Quinn quiere hacerla gemir de placer, quiere escuchar su nombre en los labios de novia y Rachel lo dice una y otra vez.

En un rápido movimiento, la rubia cambia de posición, colocando se ella sobre el cuerpo de la morena, deposita un beso en los labios mientras baja dejando besos sobre los senos de la morena. Rachel la observa nerviosa deseando que lo haga, la rubia separa las piernas de su novia, tiene vista perfecta de esa zona, y se humedece sus labios antes de sumergirse allí.

Rachel gime al sentir la húmeda lengua de la rubia en su clítoris y no puede evitar seguir el ritmo de su lengua, la suavidad que pasa a ser movimientos intensos, Quinn sabe que hacer exactamente para ir complaciéndo, solo sigue sus instintos y el cuerpo de su novia le va indicando si va bien.

Las manos de Rachel estaban descontroladas, por un rato estaban sobre la cabellera rubia de su novia, en otro momento se aferraban al colchón con fuerza.

La rubia notaba que su chica le faltaba poco para irse, su lengua insistió un poco más en aquella zona hasta obtener ese delicioso sabor y el cuerpo de su novia comenzó a relajarse…

**William** **Mckinley 17:00pm**

Finn se encontraba aun en el instituto, en su mente no había explicación de cómo era posible que Rachel lo alejara de su lado, tenía que jugársela por ella, él no la iba a perder así de simple.

¿tú eres Finn?- se acerco una joven, el no la había visto antes

Si, ¿necesitas algo?- le responde embobado

¿Quieres recuperar a Rachel?-

¿mm?- la cara del chico mostraba que no entendía nada en absoluto

Tengo una propuesta que hacerte para que la recuperes-

Te escucho-

* * *

><p>Hola, debo confesar que me costo un mundo meterme en la pagina, han cambiado un poco las cosas por aquí y aparte mi clave no me funcionaba.<p>

Me he alejado un poco de los Fanfiction por factores personales, pero dado que mi pareja empezó a leer estas cosas y me pillo por aquí (no se como lo hace me da susto) son bromas mi amor, ella es la persona por la cual me he puesto a escribir nuevamente, me da ánimos y me inspira que es lo mas importante, estamos juntas de hace un buen tiempo y me hace la mujer mas feliz del mundo, amor si lees esto quiero que sepas que eres lo mas bello que tengo y que te amo con todo mi corazón. Este capitulo va dedicado a ti, Clau :) y te prometo que actualizare u.u porque se que no me dejaras tranquila xP.

Espero que les guste el capitulo :)

Saludos

Eve

por si alguien quiere solicitar algo o lo que sea me puede encontrar BaikenVfor


	12. Chapter 12

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo te fue hija?- Pregunta el padre de la morena una vez que llegara la joven a casa después del encuentro con el padre de Quinn. La morena parecía algo más tranquila, se le notaba un brillito especial en su mirada.<p>

-Bien, fue mejor de lo que me esperaba- comentaba la joven con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.- él es muy diferente a la madre de Quinn, no te voy a negar que al llegar y verlo tuve algo de temor a la reacción, su presencia intimida bastante- hizo una pequeña pausa al recordar como padre e hija se abrazaron al encontrarse- adora a Quinn y es su gran apoyo, la verdad no se qué sería de ella sin su padre.

- No te haces una idea de cuánto me alegra de que su padre sea así- dice el hombre abrazando a su hija- ¿Cómo se tomo la relación de ustedes?-

-Muy bien, él ya sabía todo, Quinn le tiene mucha confianza-

- Es así como debe ser la relación de los padres con sus hijos. Algún día te tocara ser madre y debes formar una buena relación con ellos-

-¿Con ellos?- Pregunta incrédula- ¿Cuántos nietos piensas tener?-

- Todos los que Quinn y tú me quieran dar- responde el hombre ante la mirada sorprendida de su hija

- Papá, te informo que por ahora eso no está dentro de mis planes, soy muy joven para pensar en hijos, y te suplico que no le digas estas cosas a Quinn no se me vaya a espantar- dice de forma dramática

- Lo sé pequeña, pero algún día tendrás que hacernos abuelos- le dice seriamente aunque luego se ríe haciendo que Rachel se relajara

- Lo tendré en cuenta-

- ¿Y Quinn? ¿En donde esta?-

- Fue por algo de ropa a su casa, la invite a que se quedara esta noche conmigo- le dice con algo de timidez-espero no te moleste-

- Hija, como se te ocurre que nos va a molestar- responde el hombre dándole un tierno beso en la frente- Por cierto Rach, hace un rato vino a la casa Finn-

-¿Qué quería?-

- No lo sé, cuando le he dicho que te encontrabas con Quinn dio la media vuelta y se marcho sin despedirse- La morena prefirió no comentar nada, solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, en ese instante el teléfono de la casa suena, y el padre se dirige a responder la llamada.

- Hija, es para ti- le informa a la joven

-¿Alo?- consulta la morena, quedando sorprendida al percatarse de que es Nikki quien la llama- oh si, siento no haberte avisado- se disculpa la morena- sí, pero mejor ven tú a mi casa, estoy esperando a alguien- dice la morena amablemente- por su puesto no habrá problema, podemos hacer el trabajo acá-

Mientras tanto en casa de Quinn

-¿Porque tanto apuro rubia?-

- Quiero salir antes de que mi madre llegue-

-Pero si solo vas a pasar la noche con Berry-

-Sí pero tú sabes que como es mi madre, va a empezar a hacerme preguntas y a pedir explicaciones que yo no le pienso ni tengo ganas de dar- dice mientras prepara un pequeño bolso con algunas cosas

- Lo sé- responde Santana mientras observa a su amiga- Quinn, venía a decirte que tuvieses cuidado con Nikkiy con el amigo de Rachel-

-¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?- se detuvo por un instante

- Britt la vio salir de la oficina de la entrenadora- Quinn la mira con el ceño fruncido en señal de no entender que trataba de decirle- luego de eso, cuando Britt me lo comento, la busque y la encontré hablando con Finn, me acerque lo más que pude y escuche algo-

-Dime qué fue lo que escuchaste-

- Ella le preguntaba al grandote que si aun quería recuperar a Rachel-

La rubia se quedo mirando a su amiga de forma seria y en silencio, algo pensativa.

-Si ellos piensan que podrán separarme de Rachel están locos, no permitiré que sus juegos me vuelvan a apartar de ella, ya pase por eso y no volveré a permitir, ya no soy una niña-

-Tranquila Fabray, yo se que a estas alturas no van a dejar que les vuelva a suceder, además ustedes no están solas, nos tienen a mí y a Britt- se regalan una tímida sonrisa, Santana sin decir más baja las escaleras dejando a Quinn atrás, moviendo la cabeza por la reacción de su amiga latina, siempre que muestra algo de sentimientos vuelve a su forma normal en menos de un segundo- ¿Por qué te quedas de pie ahí? Rubia baja rápido antes que llegue tu madre, no me la quiero encontrar- ambas terminaron de recorrer el camino rumbo al auto de Santana.

_**Pequeña voy camino a tu casa**__- _Quinn

_**Te estoy esperando bonita. Por cierto amor, Nikki viene a casa también para poder hacer el trabajo, será solo un momento**__- _Rachel

-Maldición- susurra la rubia, quien iba a acompañada de su amiga quien era la encargada de llevar a Quinn a casa de su novia

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nikki va a casa de Rachel- dice molesta

-¿Y?- Pregunta la latina- es mejor tener al enemigo cerca, te recuerdo que eres la capitana y aun puedes hacerle la vida imposible-

-¿Qué hago?, ella quiere acercarse a Rachel, y los profesores le hacen su objetivo más fácil-Dice frustrada

- ¿No confías en Rachel?-

- Si San, en Rachel confío, pero no confío en las artimañas de ellos dos-

- Entiendo, pero Nikki se ve más peligrosa que el grandulón, él será solo una marioneta en manos de ella-

- En ese sentido tienes razón-

- Cuida de Rachel, cuéntale todo, tú sabes que la confianza entre la pareja es lo más importante, y sobre todo, nunca creas nada de lo que ellos te digan, o quieran hacerte creer, quizás traten de hacer que veas cosas donde no las hay y hagan que desconfíes de Rachel-

-Eso nunca-

- Bueno, pero tenlo presente siempre, cada vez que veas algo sospechoso no actúes a lo tonta y a loca, lo hablas con tu morena y aclaran las cosas-

-Gracias San, de verdad- dice la rubia abrazando a Santana quien iba manejando y se sorprendió ante el gesto de su amiga

- Ya Fabray por favor no hace falta que me abrases- dice seria

- L o sé pero no puedo evitarlo- dice sonriendo

- Esta bien, solo trata de no volver a hacerlo- dice fingiendo molestia- Nikki se llevara una sorpresa cuando te vea en casa de tu novia marcando tu terreno-

En casa de Rachel.

-Bonita- la morena recibe con un dulce abrazo a su novia una vez abierta la puerta- te estaba esperando- le regala un beso tierno, suave en los labios a Quinn, quien sonríe con ternura y enamorada por los gestos de Rachel hacia ella.

- Te extrañe pequeña- le dice aferrándose al cuerpo de la chica, aspirando su aroma – no sabes cuánto-

- Me lo puedo imaginar- se quedan mirando a los ojos por un instante- ¿y Santana?-

- Ella ya se fue, solo vino a dejarme, Britt la estaba esperando-

- Bueno, no nos quedemos en la puerta- tira de su novia para que la siga al interior de la casa- ven siéntate a mi lado, mis padres se fueron a trabajar-

- ¿y eso que significa?- pregunta con picardía

- Que podemos besarnos sin interrupciones – responde la morena acercado sus labios a los de Quinn para besarla de forma lenta sin intenciones de detenerse. La rubia cierra sus ojos ante el suave y cálido contacto de los labios de su novia, de forma lenta Quinn posa sus manos a cada lado del rostro de su amada para no permitir que el beso llegara a su fin, quiere alargarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Rachel por su parte extrañaba ese contacto, los labios de su novia desprenden un calor exquisito y la suavidad del rose de sus lenguas la hacen sentirse en la gloria.

- Dios Rach amo tus besos- susurra la rubia saboreando los labios de su chica- adoro como lo haces-

La morena comenzó a ruborizarse por lo que su novia le decía, pero no quiso detener el beso, al contrario, la besaba de forma lenta pero intensa queriéndose fundir con Quinn en ese beso, su lengua buscaba la de su novia queriendo rosarla con ansias.

Una de las manos de la rubia se acomodo en la nuca de la morena, y su otra mano comenzó a bajar por la cintura de Rachel, y se quedo en esa zona, acariciando rozando levemente con su pulgar uno de los senos de la more de forma delicada. Rachel se derretía por la forma en que su novia de demostraba que era su dueña, con cada caricia le demostraba su amor, su deseo por ella.

Rachel no se quedaba atrás con sus caricias, sus manos se encontraban en el rubio cabello de su chica, desordenándolo sin darse cuenta. En un rápido movimiento sus manos estaban en las piernas de la chica, recorriéndolas de arriba hacia abajo- me encantan tus piernas-

-Son tuyas amor- dice mordiendo los carnosos labios de su novia- puedes tocarlas siempre que quieras- susurra sexy, haciendo que la morena pierda la cordura en ese instante

- ¿Por qué traes jeans? Prefiero las corta falda del uniforme, tengo más acceso- dice subiendo aun mas hasta llegar a las caderas y detenerse ahí

-Eso podemos solucionarlo- Quinn con sus manos toma las de su novia llevándolas al botón de su jeans- me los puedes quitar amor- le insinúa- puedes hacer lo que quieras-

Rachel iba a desabrochar el jeans, pero en ese instante alguien golpea la puerta de la casa

-no puede ser- Se queja la morena, Quinn no puede evitar reír por la carita de frustración de su novia, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa persona podía ser Nikki, y debía comenzar a marcar y a dejar en claro que Rach no estaba sola.

- Amor ve- la da pequeños empujoncitos para que su novia se fuese a abrir la puerta. Al observar a la morena, se percato de que sus labios iban con un rojo intenso producto del beso que se habían entregado, se veía totalmente deseable.

Rachel respira para que la pasión del momento no se le notara, y le da un mirada a su chica lanzándole un beso antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola Nikki, te estaba esperando- miente con su mejor sonrisa y Quinn levanta una ceja al darse cuenta de la mentira de la morena.

-Hola Rach- Saluda la chica de forma cariñosa y coqueta

-Pasa- le dice la morena- estoy con Quinn- la aludida se levanto del sillón y con paso seguro se acerco a Nikki

-¿Qué tal Nikki?- le dice, la otra chica se sorprendió, no esperaba encontrarse a la capitana ahí, creyó tener alguna oportunidad- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Quinn- respondió la chica de forma cortante y pesada, cosa que a Rachel no le agrado en absoluto ya que su novia fue educada con ella.

- Rach- la rubia se dirige a su chica cambiando el gesto a uno más dulce- amor voy a subir a tu pieza a dejar mis cosas- dice la chica tomado con un brazo a su morena y dándole un beso corto antes de tomar su bolso y subir por las escaleras, dejando a la cantante derritiéndose por el gesto.

-¿Rachel?- la morena seguía en sus pensamientos- ¿Rach?- vuelve a insistir tocando el brazo de la chica para captar su atención lográndolo esta vez

- Si dime- le responde ella

-¿Ella se quedara toda la tarde?-

-Si ¿algún problema?- Eso ya era demasiado para la morena- comencemos a trabajar por favor- dice Rachel tratando de terminar con el asunto rápido.

Quinn mientras tanto llegaba a la habitación con una sonrisa victoriosa, sabía perfectamente que Rachel haría las cosas lo más rápido posible para estar luego con ella. El aroma de su novia estaba por todos lados, era lo mejor del mundo.

Se acostó un momento en la cama de la morena, no quería interrumpir a su novia mientras hacia el trabajo, aunque sus ganas de estar ahí dejando en claro que Rachel era su novia no le faltaban, pero a pesar de todo eso, se resistió y prefirió dejar que se concentraran.

No supo en qué momento, pero al parecer se había dormido, despertó con un suave beso en la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que Rachel la había cubierto con una manta.

-Perdón amor- le dijo la rubia a su novia

- Tranquila- le responde Rachel de forma cariñosa- puedes dormir todo lo que quieras, además mi cama es tu cama- le sonrió- te adoro y me encantas que estés aquí-

-Te amo- acaricia el rostro de la morena colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja - ¿han terminado?- pregunta de forma dulce-¿Qué hora es?-

-Si amor, Nikki acaba de irse- cambio su gesto al nombrarla y Quinn se percato de ello

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-

- no lo sé, siento que ella no es lo que aparenta, no me da confianza-

- Tranquila- la acurruca a su lado- no hablemos de ella por ahora- ambas se abrazan

- Me encanta estar así contigo-

-¿Te parece si pedimos algo de comer y vemos alguna película?- propone la rubia mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novia- ¿Pizza?- dice poniendo carita de niña para que la morena acepte

- Lo que tú quieras preciosa- la rubia sonríe victoriosa-pero yo elijo la película- informa la morena

- Trato hecho- la besa, ya no podía contener las ganas de tocar los labios de su novia con los suyos propios.

-Voy…voy a pedir la pizza- Rachel se levanta dejando a Quinn con las ganas de seguir besándola- tranquila solo quiero volver rápido para hacer algo más que solo besarte, quiero continuar lo que dejamos pendiente hace rato-

Una vez la pizza había sido disfrutada, y la película completamente ignorada por ambas chicas, la morena estaba decidida a continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente en el sillón.

Esta vez era la rubia ansiosa por continuar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba besando a Rachel sobre su cuerpo dándole caricias en la cabeza. No había palabras, solo besos y suaves gemidos.

La morena subía y baja sus manos por la espalda de la rubia llegando hasta el trasero de su amada y las dejaba un rato en aquel lugar, entretenidas masajeando aquella zona. Quinn con sus ojos cerrados solo se dedicaba a sentir las caricias de su novia, su respiración, su sabor, su aroma, y comenzando a mover su cuerpo sobre el de la morena, sabía que eso le encantaba a Rachel, sus movimientos y la morena por acto reflejo su cuerpo empezó a acompañar el ritmo que le imponían las caderas de la rubia. Sus piernas entrelazadas permitían el rose de su intimidad de forma intensa. Rachel se estaba volviendo loca de pasión y deseo, quería sentir la piel de su novia y la rubia parecía no querer detenerse.

Ninguna pensaba en detener el beso, pero Rachel cambio de lugar sus manos y con algo de trabajo logro desabrochar el botón del jeans de la rubia, quien había detenido por un momento sus sensuales movimientos para facilitarle la acción a la morena.

-Hazlo rápido- le susurro Quinn en el oído y Rachel sintió que algo la recorrió de pies a cabeza- tócame- volvió a susurrar a modo de pedido con voz ronca, y levanto sus caderas para que la morena tratara de bajar el cierre del pantalón y metiera una de sus manos en el interior. Rachel con su mano derecha llego al fin a la zona deseada por sobre la ropa interior.

- Dios estas mojada- dice Rachel si aire

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta fingiendo inocencia y mordiendo el labio inferior de su novia- puedes hacer que me moje más aun-

-Oh dios- gime la morena y desesperada cambia de posición haciendo que Quinn quede bajo su cuerpo, retirando el pantalón de la rubia.

La capitana no colocaba resistencia, se dejaba querer y le había entregado el control absoluto a la morena quien la observaba con adoración. Rachel comenzó a desvestirse lentamente haciendo que Quinn se mojara aun mas con solo verla desnudarse para ella. Una mano de la rubia acaricio la entrepierna de Rachel cuando ella se dedicaba en quitarse su polera. Quinn mordió su labio al darse cuenta que su novia estaba igual de mojada y excitada que ella.

-Quítate todo por favor- suplica la capitana- te quiero sentir-

- Aun te veo con algo de ropa amor-

Quinn no respondió y de forma rápida se quito el resto de ropa que le quedaba quedando desnuda para su novia y esperando a que Rachel hiciese lo que quisiera con ella.

Rachel se posiciono encima de su novia y los besos ya no eran tiernos ni lentos, eran desesperados por más contacto. Sus cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo, la intimidad de la morena chocaba con la de Quinn, y la rubia sentía ese sabroso liquido de su novia caer por sobre su propio clítoris.

Los movimientos eran lentos e intensos, eran un solo cuerpo, Rachel gemía de manera exquisita, las manos de Quinn se encontraban en el trasero de su novia haciendo que sus centros no se pudiesen separar.

-Voy a bajar- informo Rachel y Quinn por instinto se acomodo abriendo un poco sus piernas y entregándose por completa a su novia. La morena sonríe al ver la disposición de su chica.

La cantante se coloca frente al centro de su novia, lo observa, puede notar el nivel de excitación de la rubia, sabe que no tendrá que hacer mucho para que haga tocar el cielo, se acerca depositando un beso en el clítoris dilatado, baja un poco y con su delicada lengua recoge ese liquido que sale desde la intimad de su mujer, penetrando un poco la lengua en esa zona.

Quinn no podía evitar los movimientos de sus caderas, no tenia control sobre sus gemidos, Rachel la dominaba por completo. La morena se hunde en el clítoris, besándolo, succionando de forma suave, acariciando con su lengua y cuando escucha que Quinn gime ya sin controlarse, no da aviso y comienza a meter uno de sus dedos mientras sigue saboreando en el lugar.

La rubia lo siente, y no entiende como la morena logra hacerla sentir todo eso, ya no sabe en donde esta ni qué hora es, solo siente que va a explotar en cualquier momento. La morena aumenta el movimiento de su mano y succiona con más fuerza.

-Oh dios Rach…amor…voy a- y es lo único que Quinn alcanza a decir cuando llega ese último gemido indicando que llego a su máximo punto, y la morena sigue ahí con mas suavidad, quiere disfrutar hasta la última gota, observando cómo su novia cierra sus ojos sonriendo de satisfacción.

-Eres mía- susurra Rachel subiendo para besarla

-Siempre lo he sido- Responde Quinn.

Se encontraban abrazadas, esperando a que la rubia recupere sus fuerzas después del intenso encuentro, cuando el celular de la morena suena indicando que era un mensaje. Rachel le indico a su novia que fuese ella la que mirase el teléfono.

_**Voy camino a tu casa**_- Finn

Ambas se quedan mirando sin entender.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, les dejo un capitulo dulce :). Espero lo hayan pasado muy bien en las fiestas.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y saludos a todas.**

**Eve **


End file.
